Perdóname
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Ok, esta historia es cuando Darien dejó a Serena por los sueños que tenía... Logrará Su amor de ellos ser o será muy tarde para que su amor se pueda lograr. Espero que les guste... Y claro que no me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia disfruten ;) este Fic fue inspirado por /ELIZABETH2261 ella me dio la idea está también dedicado para ella ;)
1. Chapter 1

5523

3653

Darien pov.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, y no podía dormir... Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos solo veía esa maldita pesadilla.. Yo y mi princesa casándonos, el día más feliz de nuestras vidas... Y después, desolación... Tristeza.

Esa maldita voz que me atormentaba cada noche... Diciendo lo mismo. "Darien Chiba, el día que tú te cases con Serena Tsukino... Ese día todo se destruirá" después solo podía ver cómo mi princesa me era quitada.

¿Que puedo hacer? La quiero conmigo ¿acaso soy tan egoísta como para no dejarla ir? Ella es mi todo... Es lo que yo más amo en esta vida. Por eso la tengo que dejar ir...

Pero tengo que alejarme de ella, yo sé que ella me va a olvidar... Pero yo jamás la olvidare. Como se lo puedo decir... Como...

Seguía con estos pensamientos... Que poco a poco se silenciaban.

Ya había pasado 1 mes... Un mes en el que yo la ignoraba... 1 mes en el que ya no hablábamos... 1 mes en el que yo ignoraba sus llamadas... 1 mes en el que lentamente mi corazón moría al no oír su hermosa voz, sus pequeñas manos que se lanzaban a mi cada vez que ella me veía... Que no había probado sus labios. Quería morir... Pero sabía que si estaba conmigo ella sufriría, y así como he dado mi vida por ella antes ahora también la estoy dando... ya que poco a poco me muero de no estar con mi Serena... Mi princesa, ¿solo dime que voy a hacer sin ti...? Sin tu amor... Mi cielo.

Escuchaba como tocaban la puerta, sabía perfectamente que era ella... Es mejor que le de la cara y dejar de esconderme como un cobarde... Tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera de que ella este bien.

Solo habría la puerta y efectivamente, parada frente a mi... Estaba mi pequeña niña, tanto la amaba... Y esto me dolería hacerlo... Pero lo tengo que hacer... Trate de verme lo más frío, ya que sabía que ella tenía que pensar que yo ya no la amo... Como si eso fuera posible, a ella la ame desde hace miles de años, y la seguiré amando... Mi amor por ella no tiene fin... Y sé que así moriré sin ella.

—hola Mamochan— me decía tiernamente... —hola Serena— trate de decirle lo más frío que pude.

—por que ya no me has contestado mis llamadas, sabes me preocupe mucho... Pensé que algo te había pasado— comenzaba a decirme con cierto miedo en su voz conocía ese tono... Tenía que acabar con esto lo más antes posible, sabia que si seguía hablando con ella no podría negarme a la tentación de besar sus labios.

—Serena, que no puedes verlo... Yo ya no te amo. Ya me aburrió de estar con una niña tonta como tú... Yo quiero algo más, quiero estar con una mujer... No perder mi tiempo con una niña— le decía mientras le azotaba la puerta en la cara. Sabía que si la veía llorar no aguantaría las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla... La amo... Más que a mi propia vida. Solo escuchaba su llanto no podía más...

—pero... Pero... Darien, nuestro amor es mágico, recuerda que nos amábamos antes de nacer en este tiempo— me decía mientras solo escucha un golpe, tal vez se había sentado en la puerta... Mi princesa... Perdón.

—Serena no solo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado tengo la obligación de estar contigo... Entiende que no te amo... Que te quede en tu cabezota...— solo escucha como su llanto se escuchaba más lejos...

Sabía que era lo mejor para ella, para mí la muerte, para ella salvación... Quería mantenerla a salvo...

Solo espero que encuentres toda la felicidad que yo soñaba poder darte y no lo logre... Soy un cobarde...

Tenía que alejarme de ella... Y sabía que está era la mejor manera, para mí no... Pero sí para ella.. No voy a dejar que solo por mi egoísmo de que ella se quede conmigo algo le llegue a pasar.

Perdóname Serena...

Ya había pasado 3 meses, 3 meses desde que Serena había venido y los dos habíamos hablado, claro que ella ya no me había hablado... Ya no sabía nada de ella, solo espero que este bien... Tenía que saberlo. Siempre la estaré cuidando a lo lejos pero la cuidare...

Estaba yendo al Crown ya que Andrew quería hablar conmigo. Me dijo que extrañaba verme... Desde que termine con Serena ya no he salido... Solo de mi apartamento me voy a la escuela... Al trabajo, y luego solo compro lo necesario y me voy a mi casa... Realmente no quiero hacer nada...

Ya tiene tiempo que sigo con la misma barba. Ni me e afeitado... Para que por la unica razón que yo me arreglaba era para que mi hermosa princesa me viera pero ella ya no era mía... Mi Serena...

Fui al Crown, lógico ahí estaba Andrew pero también estaban las chicas mi corazón latía rápida mente... No sabía qué hacer ella estaba aquí. No puedo estar aquí con ella, no voy a aguantar si está ella... Soy capas de robármela... Tengo que salir de aquí...

—Darien, Hey a donde vas... Vamos no seas mal amigo.. Ya tiene meses que no te veo... Donde as estado— solo sentía el brazo de Andrew mientras yo retrocedía un poco... Andrew tenía que alejarme... Es que... Ya con Serena...— no sabía cómo decirle esto... Casi estaba llorando, no sabía cómo decir su nombre sin derramar lágrimas...

—Tu eres el culpable— escuchaba el grito de Mina mientras sentía una fuerte cachetada... Me la merezco, espero que me golpee más fuerte...

—Mina— escucha el grito de Amy mientras Mina solo lloraba.

—No ven que el tiene la culpa, si no fuera por el imbécil este Serena aún estaría aquí con nosotras— QUE! QUE LE PASÓ, DONDE ESTÁ...

—tú tienes la culpa de que mi mejor amiga se haya ido... Ella se fue por ti, no sabes cómo a sufrido, todos los meses que ella lloró por ti... Eres un maldito, no sabes cómo te odio— me decía mientras me metía un golpe cada vez que ella hablaba.

—a donde se fue— les preguntaba sin mirarlas, ya que no quería que me vieran, me sentía lo peor.

—no se, solo nos dijo que ya no aguantaba estar aquí... Que se había cansado de estar en este lugar donde nadie la ama... Que ella prefiere alejarse de este infierno que está sufriendo— decía Lita mirándome con odio.

—Darien, que te pasó... Pensé que tú realmente amabas a Serena— me decía Rei

—no tengo por qué explicarles nada... Esa fue mi decisión, solo les pido que no se metan en lo que no les importa— solo me salía de ese lugar, no podía seguir hablando... Sabía que había perdido lo que yo más amo en esta vida...

Mi vida ya estaba echa una mierda... Solo espero que pronto esta pesadilla acabe... Quisiera morir, es lo que me merezco por haber echo llorar a mi princesa...

La muerte sería lo mejor, al menos así dejo de sufrir de que no tengo a Serena... Eso es lo que quisiera morir...

Pensé en este Fic mientras escuchaba la canción de Joan Sebastián... La de "te amo" siento que esto es lo que a de ver sentido Darien cuando se alejó de Serena por "salvarla" bueno espero que les guste.

Esta historia va a ser corta, por qué solo va a ser capítulos inspirados por una canción. Bueno espero que les guste. Y se cuidan bye besos ;)

(Joan Sebastian)

"Letra" (Canción "te amo")

Hola mi amor se que cambiaste tu numero de telefono y que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo porque empiezas una nueva vida sin mi sabes amor, deseo encuentres toda la felicidad que yo soñaba poder darte no lo logre, te lo pido perdoname Se que te marchaste sin saber sin escuchar, sin comprender que hay una daga envenenada aqui en mi pecho el mal ya esta hecho.. y se que no merezco tu perdon que lastime tu corazon soy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono ni yo me perdono... y Te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi, pero te amo te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi pero te amo Se que otro amor encontraras que te de luz, que te de paz que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte quisiera abrazarte, y se que no merezco tu perdon que lastime tu corazon soy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono ni yo me perdono... y Te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi, pero te amo te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi pero te amo Se que otro amor encontraras que te de luz, que te de paz que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte quisiera abrazarte, y se que no merezco tu perdon que lastime tu corazon y soy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono ni yo me perdono... y Te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi, pero te amo te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdi pero te amó


	2. Chapter 2

2 meses atrás

Serena Pov

¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Qué apoco no sabe que yo no puedo vivir sin el... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Mi Darien... Claro que él se cansaría de mi, como iba estás con una niña tonta...

Tuve suerte mientras duro... Pero yo no puedo seguir aquí... Tengo que irme, me va a matar verlo... Cuando lo único que quiero hacer es irme a sus brazos, como amo a ese hombre... Pero tengo que olvidarlo... Sabía que quedándome aquí me iba a volver loca... Tengo que alejarme de aquí.

Estaba yendo a la sala, ya tenía un mes que no había bajado, solo comía en mi cuarto prácticamente vivía ahí.

Las chicas venían a verme todos los días, no me quitaba a Mina de encima para que fuéramos al cine o al centro comercial.

Sé que lo quería hacer para que yo saliera de mi encierro pero no podía...

Escuchaba como tocaban la puerta y sabía perfectamente quién era... —Serena como estas amiga— gritaba emocionada mientras se aventaba a mi cama.

—hola Mina, pues igual que ayer...— solo podían salir mis lagrimas al recordar la razón por la cual estaba triste yo.

—Serena deja ya de pensar en Darien... Mira si quieres hay que salir, conocemos a chicos guapos... Ni te vas a acordar de Darien.— claro que eso nunca pasaría... Él es como un tatuaje que no se puede arrancar de mi.

—Mina, he estado pensando... Necesito alejarme de aquí... Si sigo aquí me voy a morir de tristeza— le decía mientras ella solo me abrazaba

—pero no me puedes abandonar, entiende que eres mi mejor amiga... Por qué te vas— me decía mientras me reclamaba sabía que estaba molesta.

—no nos puedes dejar, eres nuestra princesa... Y nuestro deber es protegerte— yo solo sonreía...

—solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de estar bien... También las voy a extrañar pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Entiende que tengo que salir de aquí, si yo sigo más aquí me voy a morir— solo podía caer arrodillada llorando.

—serena— solo sentía su abrazo mientras yo lloraba en sus brazos desfogándome.

—Mina tú no sabes lo horrible que es, que la persona que más amo en este mundo me haya dicho las cosas que me dijo... Aún lo tengo grabado todo lo que él me dijo, yo tengo que salir de aquí.

Ya no puedo seguir con esto Darien Chiba a roto mi corazón en pedazos.— sabía que ella lo entendería.

Le había contado a mis padres, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, papá no tanto... Ya que el quería que yo me siguiera quedando con ellos. Pero ya no podía tenía que salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

—entonces, no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión— me decía mi papá mientras me abrazaba estábamos en el aeropuerto y me estaba despidiendo de ellos.

Me iba a ir a Estados Unidos ya que mama dijo que ella tenía una hermana con la que yo me podía quedar.

—los voy a extrañar mucho, espero que estén bien.— les decía mientras los abrazaba a todos.

—Serena, por favor regresa a visitarnos no sólo en Navidad pero las veces que puedas por favor... Además que el próximo mes iremos a verte ok pequeña— me decía mi papá mientras besaba mis mejillas.

—si papi, no te preocupes... Los voy a extrañar y los quiero mucho...— rápido me despedía y me iba al avión sabía que si me quedaba con ellos no me iría.

Tenía muchas emociones que no me podía controlar, por un lado me sentía triste, por el otro estaba contenta de que al fin me alejaría de Darien... Espero así sacarlo de mi corazón... Ya no quiero pensar en el.

Lo único que hago día y noche es tener esas palabras que el me dijo... Es como una daga atravesada en mi corazón.

Solo puedo sentir el dolor y nada más... No importa, aun así... No le puedo guardar rencor... No después de cómo estuvimos juntos y todo lo que pasamos en el milenio de plata.

Aún recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer.. Pero eso es lo que solo llego a ser... Recuerdos. Como me dijo el,

El ya se olvido de mi... Y aún que me duela me tengo que ir... Aquí se muere Serena Tsukino, la tonta niña que le encanta comer dulces. Aquí se muere mi corazón que está enamorado de Darien... Aquí se muere mi amor por el.

Hasta nunca Tokio...

Fecha presente.

Darien pov.

Que imbécil fui, como se fue mi princesa... Tal vez es mejor que ella se haya ido... Al menos sé que ella va a estar a salvo lejos de mi... Mi Serena, mi princesa... Espero que un día me puedas perdonar lo que te hice... Te amo Serena Tsukino... Mi hermosa niña...

Ok. Esta canción fue inspirada por la de Luis Fonsi... Esa canción me encanta, bueno espero que les este gustando.

Ahora como ven esto lo único que tiene en común con el anime es cuando Darien dejó a Serena pero ella se fue a Estados Unidos para tratar de olvidarlo... Será que tal vez conozca a alguien cuando llegue haya...

Y ese alguien quien será y con qué intenciones se acercara a ella... Esta historia es una idea de una de los comentarios que me mandaron hace años... Y me dieron esta idea, apenas leí el comentario ayer otra vez y pensé "¿por qué no?" Jaja bueno espero que les guste y que estén bien se cuidan y besos.

Artista: Luis Fonsi

Canción: "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti"

Todavia yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel

no hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa

y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.

soñando con volverte a ver.

cada día que pasa

mas me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.

quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

no echarte de menos al llegar la noche

y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós

mas cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo.

Se que soy culpable de mi suerte

y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer

te hice llorar y me arrepiento,

amor cuanto lo siento

si no te vuelvo a ver

no sobreviviré.

Cada día que pasa

más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.

quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

no echarte de menos al llegar la noche

y sin reproche

resignarme a tu adiós.

pero es que aun te amo.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.

quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

no echarte de menos al llegar la noche

y sin reproche

resignarme a tu adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

10 meses atrás...

Serena pov.

Ya tenía 1 mes viviendo en Estados Unidos creo que fue un error el haber venido, ya que en vez de sentirme mejor solo me sentía más sola... No tenía a mis amigas... No tenía nada...

—Serena cariño puedo pasar— escuchaba la voz de mi tía —si tía pasa— le decía mientras trataba de limpiar mis lagrimas.

—Serena cariño... No llores por un hombre que no vale la pena— me decía mi tía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—¿como sabes que estoy llorando por un hombre?— ella solo sonreía mientras me daba un beso en mi mejilla.

—conozco esa cara... Además el que te rompió el corazón es un completo idiota y no vale la pena— yo solo la miraba extrañada.

—¿por qué piensas eso tía?— ella solo se empezaba a reír. —te dejo ir cariño, no toma mucho cerebro para saber que es un estúpido—

Desde se llegue aquí mi tía se había portado muy bien. Era muy linda conmigo igual que su esposo. Ambos nunca pudieron tener hijos, así que cuando supieron. Que me quería ir a Estados Unidos le dijeron a mi mama que ello me podían cuidar.

Mi tío era abogado así que mi tía no trabajaba, solo se dedicaba a los labores de el hogar. Me dijeron si quería asistir a una escuela, decidí que si para así al menos aprender inglés solo sabía lo básico... Gracias a que Ami me había dado unas clases.

Mi tío quizo dijo que me comparar todo lo necesitara y eso había echo, tal parece que en las escuelas de aquí no te pedían uniforme. Que era buena noticia, ya quería usar algo diferente.

Al día siguiente me había levantado temprano me quería arreglar bien. Por ser mi primer día de escuela, como dije cuando deje Tokio... La antigua Serena Tsukino murió... Ahora ya era una persona nueva.

El idiota aquel me había dejado por ser una mocosa tonta llorona, pues yo le demostraría que de niña no tengo nada... Vería quién es Serena Tsukino.

—Serena cariño tu tío ya te esta esperando en el carro.— me gritaba mi tía mientras agarraba mis cosas. Me había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y top que solo cubría mis pechos iba maquillada ya que quería verme más madura y sensual. Cuando regrese a Tokio quiero que Darien vea que yo he salido adelante sin el...

Cuando entraba al auto mi tío solo me saludaba, él ya tenía 17 años Casado con mi tía, parece que se conocieron cuando iban a la universidad.

—¿como te sientes en tu primer día de escuela preciosa?— me preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—nerviosa, solo espero que pueda encajar— el solo sonreía mientras me agarraba mi mejilla.

—si tienes algún problema solo llámanos a tu tía o a mi, y vendremos en un dos por uno— solo le daba una sonrisa

Realmente los dos se habían portado muy bien conmigo. En la escuela él había dicho que yo era la hija de ellos, me trataban como unos padres, pero aún así extrañaba a los míos, sé que ellos lo notaban y era cuando más sentía su apoyo.

—bueno aquí estamos, sé que no vas a querer que tu tío te acompañe adentro, así que solo ve a la dirección y pide tu horario, si tienes cualquier problema solo llámanos ok— yo solo le sonreía mientras me despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla. —si, muchas gracias tío— el solo me abría la puerta sonriendo.

—recuerda que en la tarde pasare por ti— solo asentía mientras me iba a la dirección.

—buenos días, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y vengo por mi horario— la secretaria solo sonreía mientras me daba la mano. —buenos días soy miss Williams Serena Tsukino, o si, tu papá es el abogado Takashi, sabes el es un grande inversionista en esta escuela, y una gran persona... A donado tanto para los niños becados que llegan aquí— solo me sonreía sabía que mi tío era muy bueno... Soy muy afortunada de estar con ellos.

Estaría en el paraíso aquí, si no recordará que la única razón que me vine aquí fue para olvidar a Darien. —aquí tienes tu horario...¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba un poco preocupada.

—si, solo que.. Pues pensando en mi primer día de clases— le decía mientras tomaba el papel y me dirigía a mi primera clase.

Tal parece que me toca en el segundo piso salón número 26, es la clase de historia. Estaba tan metida en ver las clases que no me fijé que alguien había chocado conmigo.

Solo sentía que estaba en sus brazos, ya que él me había ayudado de mi caída. —¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba una voz que tan bien conocía... No puede ser el, he de estar soñando.

En frente de mi estaba Darien, pero no puede ser el... —hola, ¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba nuevamente preocupado.

—si...si, gracias— le contestaba tartamudeando, por más que quiera que me salieran las palabras se me hacía imposible articular al menos una...

—qué modales son míos, mucho gusto... Endimion Shields— me decía mientras me daba su mano.

—igualmente, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino— el solo sonreía.

—Serena Tsukino, no eres de aquí cierto— me preguntaba enarcando la ceja.

—umm no, soy de Tokio Japón— el solo me miraba sorprendido. —valla pues bienvenida, es tu primer día de escuela.— me preguntas mientras ambos íbamos caminando por el pasillo.

—si, ahora estaba yendo a la clase en el segundo piso, el salón número 26— solo notaba como se le formaba una sonrisa.

—entonces vas a ir a historia, que gracioso, vamos a ir a la misma clase.— me decía mientras sonría.

Cuando llegamos a la clase nos sentamos juntos, se me hacía tan raro estar sentada al lado de Endimion, a pesar de que era la réplica de Darien. Su forma de ser era totalmente diferente, él era gracioso, en toda la clase solo se la pasó haciendo me bromas... Nos metió en problemas con la maestra ya que no se callaba y tenían que estarnos sacando de el Salón. Era muy cómico.

—Serena, te quieres sentar conmigo a la hora de el almuerzo.— me preguntaba mientras yo solo me sonreía.

—claro me encantaría.— el solo sonreía mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Haciendo que me ruborice con él era tan penosa... No sé por qué.

Ya habían pasado 9 meses en los que Endimion y yo nos estábamos conociendo. Cada vez que nos veíamos solo era de estarnos riendo de todo y nada él era tan simpático. Me fascinaba pasar tiempo con el.

—bueno, por qué tan seria señorita— me decía mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa.

—nada, solo pensando.— le decía mientras el rodaba los ojos.

—no me digas en el tratado aquel...— el ya sabía todo de Darien, hasta que se parecía con el... Hasta me hacía broma diciendo que Darien era su gemelo malvado.

—no, bueno... Si... Hay no se— le decía toda frustrada. Solo veía como el empezaba a comer su gelatina.

—deberías hacerme caso... Si tan solo aceptaras salir conmigo al cine, ya nos hubiéramos enamorado y estaríamos de novios— solo me lo decía en un puchero.

Yo solo me empezaba a reír. —si, como no...luego se ve que tú eres un don Juan... No te hagas, desde que nos ven juntos todas me quieren matar... Solo me miran y me hacen mala cara.—

el solo se reía. Hablando de las enemigas, pasaba una tipa que era la admiradora de Endimion. Se me quedaba viendo enojada mientras murmuraba algo con sus amigas y las demás se reían.. Sí que me hacían sentir mal...

—serena, no seas mala... Qué Ashley tenga el ojo desviado y parezca que te hace mala cara no es para que te burles de ella— me decía Endimion en voz alta obviamente para que ella lo escuchara mientras todos nuestros compañeros solo se reían de ella.

Claro que no tenía él ojo malo... Solo estaba celosa, había escuchado a todos decir que según yo le robe a Endimion... Por favor.

—Serena— me preguntaba Endimion otra vez, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —dime— el solo sonreía mientras me agarraba mi mano.

—ven conmigo en las vacaciones de Navidad.— que quiere que la pase con el...

—Endimion yo... No puedo, tengo que ir a Tokio... Mis padres esperan que la pase con ellos en las vacaciones.— el solo sonreía mientras asentía su cabeza.

—ok, no me quiero separar de ti... Puedo ir contigo me quedaría en un hotel— yo solo me le quedaba viendo con la boca abierta, acaso me estaba pidiendo pasar la Navidad conmigo.

—Endimion estás seguro, no crees que tu familia la quiera pasar contigo...— el solo se empezaba a reír.

—serena, yo casi ni veo a mis padres, si no quieres no te preocupes yo entiendo... Solo no me quería sentir tan solo está Navidad.— yo solo le sonreía.

—está bien, estás invitado a venir a la casa de los Tsukinos a pasar la Navidad— le decía mientras a el solo se le formaba una sonrisa.

—eso me va a encantar.— me decía mientras besaba mi mano. Hay serena... En que te has metido.

Hola chicas como están, estoy tratando de arreglar los capítulos lo más que puedo. Ojalá que me salgan bien, y disculpen la demora. Y si ya borre la historia gracias por el dato ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Darien pov.

Ya ha pasado 11 meses desde que mi princesa se fue, siento que me quiero morir. No he vuelto a ir al Crown hay muchos recuerdos que me matan cada vez que veo las mesas...

Los momentos que pasaba con Serena, cuando nos conocimos... Cuando descubrimos nuestras identidades.

Es solamente muy difícil, no sé que voy a hacer. Creo que jamás la voy a poder olvidar, me quiero simplemente morir.

Ya era de noche, y me quería dormir... Pero se me era imposible, solo pensaba en Serena todo el tiempo.

Quería dormirme, al menos para tratar de descansar, ya mis calificaciones en la escuela han bajado... Y en el trabajo no me concentro.

No sé realmente que hacer...

Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban trataba de contar hasta 100 no sé en que numero me quede cuando ya me quedaba dormido.

—Darien... Darien— escuchaba la voz de mi princesa... Esto debe ser un sueño... Solo me dirija donde estaba la voz.

—Serena— gritaba su nombre mientras una figura se aparecía enfrente de mi.

—Darien, por qué me has dejado de amar... Sabes que tú eres lo que yo más amo en este mundo— me decía mi princesa, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

—yo no te he dejado de amar, Serena pensé que si te quedabas conmigo te ibas a morir... Te sueño muerta, pensé que alejándome de ti era la mejor manera de protegerte— le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían.

—pero acaso no luchaste por mi amor... Darien yo te amo... Creo que tú nunca me amaste— me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos. —no Serena, estas equivocada... Claro que te amo— le decía mientras mis lágrimas caían.

—Darien, si realmente me amaras... Tú hubieras luchado por mi— luchado por ella... —no puedo creer que solo por un sueño me hayas alejado de ti, entiende Darien... Tú y yo nos pertenecemos... Estamos destinados a estar juntos...—

Solo la veía como se me acercaba lentamente, mientras me ponía su mano en mi mejilla. —Serena— dulcemente pronunciaba su nombre mientras disfrutaba de su toque.

—Darien, si realmente me amas lucha por mi... Entiende que es un error que estemos tú y yo separados... Recuerda que mis poderes solo se pueden activar a toda potencia mientras estás conmigo.—

Yo solo la miraba sorprendido...

—Pensé que lo únicos que tenía que hacer era ayudarla no que ella me necesitará tanto— solo la miraba sonreír.

—créeme mi amor, haces más que solo ayudar con eso... Tú eres mi amor, el único que puede estar a mi lado... Te amo— yo solo disfrutaba de su toque.

—yo también te amo Serena— le decía mientras sentía que me despertaba. ¿Que habrá sido ese sueño? Tengo que encontrarla, como cometí ese error de alejarla de mi... Que estúpido he sido.

Sabía que había una sola persona que sabría dónde ella se fue... Y ahora ella me lo diría.

Rápido iba a buscarla solo me alistaba mientras tomaba las llaves de mi moto me dirigía a la escuela donde podría encontrarla

La veía saliendo, sabía que ella no quería hablar conmigo... Pues ahora me escucharía solo la agarraba de su boca mientras la llevaba a un salón.

—mmm qué diablos— gritaba toda enojada. Solo veía como me miraba con ojos de odio, si... Seguía enojada conmigo. —qué diablos quieres ahora— me decía mientras bruscamente me empujaba.

—tengo que hablar contigo... Necesito que me digas dónde está Serena— ella solo se empezaba a reír.

—tú crees que yo te voy a decir dónde está, qué derecho tiene su alteza a pedirme eso— me decía Burlonamente pero si, yo soy el príncipe de esta tierra, y ella me tiene que decir dónde está mi princesa.

—pues como as dicho... Como el príncipe de esta tierra tengo derecho a saber dónde está mi princesa— solo veía que ella se estaba carcajeando... Diablos es imposible hablar con ella.

—como as dicho, serás el príncipe de la tierra, pero yo a la que le tengo que rendir cuentas es a mi princesa, tal vez la recuerdas... Pelo rubio... Y que le dijiste que ya estabas cansado de estar con ella porque era una niña inmadura y no sé que tanto, ¡ho no me digas! la estas buscando por qué de seguro no encuentra novia y la extrañas no— como dice eso...

—Mina, la razón por la cual yo me aleje de Serena fue por qué he tenido un sueño en el que yo soñaba casándome con ella y ella se moría... No quería que nada le pasara, pensé que tal vez al alejarla de mi la estaba protegiendo...— ella solo me miraba mientras una gota se le salía.

—por esa razón terminaste con ella... Tu sí que más estúpido no pudiste ser mano.— me decía enojada.

—ya lo sé mina, por eso quiero saber dónde está, quiero buscarla pedirle perdón decirle que la amo— ella solo me miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Darien, te das cuenta que ya a pasado casi un año verdad... Realmente crees que serena te valla a perdonar— tiene que hacerlo, no la puedo perder...

—mina estoy dispuesto a arrastrarme, a hacer lo que ella quiera con tal de que me perdone— le decía mientras mis lagrimas salían.

—mira, no me gusta ver llorar a un hombre... Aún que creo que te mereces eso y más después de ver cómo lloraba serena todas las noches gracias a ti... Está bien... Ella está en Georgia... Está viviendo con unos tíos, aún que creo que va a venir el próximo mes por las vacaciones de Navidad... Se va a venir un mes creo...— eso es perfecto.

—sabes qué día— ella solo se volteaba mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—mina te lo suplico por favor dime cuando llega— ella solo me miraba

—llega en 1 semana— solo podía cargarla mientras la abrazaba

—muchas gracias Mina— ella solo rodaba los ojos

—espero que esta vez hagas bien las cosas y no solo por un estúpido sueño te separas de ella— me decía mina mientras me empujaba.

—te juro que ahora no habrá poder que me separe de ella...— no me importa lo que haga pero ella va a regresar conmigo...

Artista:Rakim y Ken-Y

Canción:si la vez

Si la ves dile que aun la quiero Y que estoy desesperado porque vuelva junto a mi Si la ves dile que no la he olvidado, no Y que lloro como un nio desde que se fue de aqui

Y dile que ya no soy igual, que estoy muriendo Y que me cuesta respirar Dile que sin ella yo me he vuelto loco Y que mi vida se va poco a poco Diselo, diselo

Ya no me siento igual que ayer Nena yo te quiro entender Tu me dejastes solo aqui Dime porque, baby

Si la vez, dile que la sigo esperando Que me siento bien en sus brazos Y este hombre no puede vivir sin estar junto a ti ooh, no Si la vez, dile que la sigo esperando

Que me siento bien en sus brazos Y este hombre no puede vivir sin estar junto a ti Ooh no, ooh no, ooh no Que este hombre no puede vivir sin estar junto a ti

Dime que hago si no dejo de pensar En el calor de tus brazos Mi corazon esta en pedazos.

Si la vez, dile que aun la quiero Y que yo extrano sus besos Y que no aguanto esta tormenta Que me mata a fuego lento, ooh no

Y que no aguanto mas No la he dejado de extranar dile que siempre la voy A esperar hasta el dia en que vuelva Que vuelva, que vuelva, que vuelva hasta el dia que vuelva

Si la ves dile que aun la quiero Y que estoy desesperado porque vuelva junto a mi Si la ves dile que no la he olvidado, no Y que lloro como un nio desde que se fue de aqui Diselo, diselo

Porque no esiste un momento en el dia Enque no deje de pensar en ella!

Hola como están, espero que estén siguiendo la historia, y les guste tanto como me está gustando a mi. Bueno se cuidan y les mando besos bye ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Serena pov.

Ya quería llegar a Tokio, tenía casi un año que no veía a mis padres... Aún que también voy a extrañar a mis tíos. Estaba contenta por qué quería ver a mis amigas. Como las había extrañado.

—por favor todos los pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de abrochar su cinturón el avión ya va a despegar, que disfruten su viaje— mmm tal parece que en unas horas más llegaría. Estaba muy emocionada.

Aun que también tengo miedo... No quiero ver a Darien

—Nena, ¿te encuentra bien? No me digas... Le tienes miedo a los aviones— me decía Endimion mientras me pellizcaba mis mejillas...

—no, no les tengo miedo... Y ya deja de pellizcarme sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso— le decía dándole un golpe en la cabeza y el estallando en carcajadas.

—lo siento, no me puedo contener... Eres tan hermosa sabes, una sonrisa te queda mejor.. No esa cara que luego tienes de Zombie, debo admitir que ya quiero llegar para conocer a mi gemelo malvado— ja esta loco..

—pues si quieres verlo tendrás que ir tú solo... Por qué Yo no le quiero ver la jeta a ese tipo— el solo se empezaba a carcajear.

—yo digo que te deberías de vengar... Imagina su cara si nos llega a ver juntos— me decía mientras movía sus cejas

—Endimion, a Darien yo no le intereso... Ya te dije todas las cosas horribles que él me dijo— le decía mientras mi lagrima salía... Ya había pasado un año pero lo que me dijo lo tenía grabado en mi mente.

—Serena, ya olvida lo que te hizo ese tipo... Yo solo quiero que nos divertíamos en estas vacaciones.— tiene razón...

—está bien, pero nada de ver a Darien... Lo prometes— le decía mientras le enseñaba mi dedo meñique. El solo se reía mientras ponía su dedo.

—lo prometo, que si rompo la promesa Serena rompe mi dedo— me decía mientras yo solo me reía.

Parecíamos niños chiquitos siempre hacíamos bromas, nos llevábamos también... Pero había una razón por la cual no quería ser su novia... Sentía que me iba a ser lo mismo que me hizo Darien, y eso no lo podría soportar.

—hay que tratar de dormir— me decía mientras él se ponía sus audífonos y yo hacía lo mismo. Pronto llegaríamos a Tokio.

Ya habían pasado 8 horas... Trataba de dormir pero no podía, la emoción era mucho. Veo que a Endimion no tenía problema ya que estaba ronque y ronque.

—Endimion— le decía mientras lo sacudía. —Endimion.— no me respondía.

—Serena, me encanta que me pongas esposas Y de la manera que bailas.— balbuceaba mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—qué tipo de sueños tienes...— le decía espantada. El solo se sonrojaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—no te preocupes no es nada importante...— me decía riéndose nerviosamente.

—si, bueno solo te quería decir que ya llegamos.. Y tienes que abrocharte el cinturón.— le decía mientras el solo se estiraba. —ok... Ahora si ya veré qué tanto amas de Tokio.— solo nos preparábamos mientras agarrábamos nuestras maletas.

Darien pov.

Hoy era el día que mi princesa llegaba, ya me moría por verla. Tanto tiempo que he estado sin ella, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ella... Como la extraño.

L hablaba a Mina, quería que no bien llegara serena que ella me avisara, le tuve que andar comprando cosas para que ella aceptará ayudarme... Ahora ya veo por qué se llevaban también las dos, ya que ambas me vaciaban mi cartera...

—Mina Ahino— me contestaba el diablo en persona. —Mina soy yo Darien— solo escuchaba un fuerte resoplido, —si Darien ya se, yo te aviso cuando llegue Serena... Ya lo sé no te preocupes.— le hablaba cada 10 minutos para darle mis indicaciones, había echo un plan.. Quería hablar con serena, y sabía que mina era la única que me podría ayudar con eso.

—bueno ya sabes, cuando llegue la llevas donde te dije, para que así yo pueda hablar con ella...— solo escuchaba un golpe

—Darien, me llamas otra vez y te juro que no are nada para que serena te valla a ver— como siempre amenazándome,

—si, también te quiero— le decía mientras colgaba. Solo estaba arreglando todo para cuando llegara Serena sabía que está era mi oportunidad de enmendar mi error y que Serena regresara conmigo.

Dos horas después.

Contestaba el teléfono ya que me estaba terminando de cambiar, apenas ahora me había afeitado la barba, y también cortado el pelo... Parecía un vagabundo... Y si me veía serena correría, pero de el lado contrario.

—bueno— solo escuchaba a mina desesperada. —Darien Serena ya llego, está aquí en el Crown, trate de convencerla de llevarla donde me dijiste pero dice que después iría... Por qué no mejor vienes.— solo me quedaba en shock... Mi princesa ya había llegado, ya estaba aquí...

—Mina, solo asegúrate que no se valla, yo llego haya en unos momentos.— rápido como pude agarre mis llaves, ahora sí, hablaría todo con Serena.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude, ya que quería verla. Ella es lo que yo más amo y ahora se lo iba a demostrar. Cuando estaba acercándome al Crown solo los nervios me atacaban, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Serena después de todo este tiempo, solo espero que no este molesta conmigo.

Cuando llegaba ahí estaba ella, o eso creía, ya que la mujer que estaba ahí no se parecía a mí pequeña princesa, esta mujer tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, tenía sus labios carnosos pero su carita de niña no le cambiaba seguía igual solo notaba como ella se me quedaba mirando mientras sonreía.

—¿por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que te habías perdido, ya me habías preocupado— me decía mientras se me acercaba.

yo no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarme en shock quería abrasarla decirle que la amo, pero... ¿Por que me hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

—cíelos Endimion, di algo... Por qué te quedas callado— como que Endimion... Ella nunca me llama así.

—valla, valla... Me imagino que este es Darien no. Mi gemelo malvado— lo que veía no lo podía creer ya que la persona que estaba enfrente de mí era ¿yo?

—entonces, si tú eres Endimion... Entonces quién está aquí es...— decía mi princesa mientras me miraba con la boca abierta.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tengo que decirle que la amo. No pude articular palabra alguna, ya que solo sentía una brisa y cuando me daba cuenta ella ya se había marchado.

—Serena espera— le gritaba quería salir corriendo atrás de ella. Pero alguien me impedía el paso.

—quítame las manos de encima— le decía molesto mientras empujaba su mano.

—deja ya de torturarla— me decía molesto mientras me empujaba... Pero que se cree este tipo.

—quien te crees que eres para meterte entre mi princesa y yo— le decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos molesto.

—yo tengo derecho de decirte lo que quiera... Quiero que no te atrevas a molestar a mi novia— ¿su que...?

—como que tu novia, debes estar bromeando Serena jamás me engañaría— le decía molesto.

—umm te recuerdo que ella ya no anda contigo genio... Ella me contó todo, de cómo la trataste... Cuando la conocí ella estaba destrozada, aunque no te preocupes, que eso ya cambio... Ella está mejor, siempre estamos sonriendo y pasamos todos los días juntos. No se si sabes...pero nos conocemos de la escuela, pasamos todos los días juntos sabes, y debo admitir que es muy cariñosa...

Como me encanta cuando me ve y una sonrisa la ilumina, solo siento como sus brazos me reciben— es así como extraño que ella me haga a mi...

—realmente nos complementamos bien el uno al otro...— sí que fuiste muy tonto en haberla dejado ir... Pero Hey, gracias... Te lo agradezco, ya que ahora ella es mía.

Solo quería aventarme le a golpes. —ni creas que esto se va a quedar a sí— le decía mirándolo con odio.

—ella va a regresar conmigo... Tú no sabes de toda la historia que ella y yo tenemos. Pero ella me ama... Y sé que me va a perdonar, así que aprovecha el tiempo que quieras por qué ella va a regresar conmigo.— solo veía como el se empezaba a reír mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—eso veremos... Ya te dije ella es mi novia, y al fin yo sé que está contenta con una persona que la ama y la sabe valorar. Hasta luego Darien, tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia.— maldito desgraciado...esto no se queda así...

Canción: el ex-novio de mi chica.

Ok, esta canción es en inglés, se llama (My girl's exboyfriend) a mí me gusto. Espero que les guste, por cierto... Que mentiroso Endimion si Serena no le a dado el sí... Pero bueno a ver qué hace el príncipe de la Tierra para recuperar a Serena. Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;)

Zakura naeiguino, marinerita y UM. Conejo ;)

El ex-novio de mi chica

Cuando él fue a verla

Podrías ver que tenía sus dudas

Y ahora la extraña

Porque sabe que está perdido

Ahora le rondan

Los recuerdos como un fantasma

Está tan aterrorizado

Porque nadie más se le acerque

Él es un tipo por el que deberías sentir lástima

Tenía el mundo pero pensó que quería más

Le debo todo al error que él cometió en ese entonces

Le debo todo al ex-novio de mi chica

Así que después,

Este desorden indigno (desorden indigno)

¿Quién iba a creer que mi vida

Sería tan bendecida? (la vida sería tan bendecida)

Dos años atrás

Él dejó todos los escombros (dejó todos los escombros)

¿Quién sabría?

Que él dejaría todo lo que necesito

Él es un tipo por el que deberías sentir lástima

Tenía el mundo pero pensó que quería más

Le debo todo al error que él cometió en ese entonces

Le debo todo al ex-novio de mi chica

Si no fuera por él

Aún estaría buscando

Si no fuera por él

No conocería a mi mejor amiga

Si no fuera por él

No sería capaz de ver

Si no fuera por él

Él sería tan feliz como yo

Cuando ella y yo nos asentamos, puedes apostar

Que él va a tener que reacomodarse por menos

Él es alguien que odiaría ser

Conseguí a la chica y él se queda simplemente con la memoria

Él es un tipo por el que deberías sentir lástima

Tenía el mundo pero pensó que quería más

Le debo todo al error que él cometió en ese entonces

Le debo todo al ex-novio de mi chica

Si no fuera por él

Aún estaría buscando

Si no fuera por él

No conocería a mi mejor amiga

Si no fuera por él

No sería capaz de ver

Si no fuera por él

Él sería tan feliz como yo


	6. Chapter 6

Darien pov.

Había regresado a mi apartamento, tenía que regresar sabía que tenía poco tiempo para conquistar a Serena, ya que ella se iba en un mes... Pero ese tipo es un maldito yo sé que mi princesa NO ESTÁ CON EL, además si esta con el... Es obvio por qué... Vamos es igual a mí.

Ella me sigue extrañando, tengo que hablar con ella es un error que estemos separados. Pero como puedo hacer para acercarme a ella... Tengo que planear una estrategia, si vencimos tantas cosas para estar juntos que no va a ser un pequeño obstáculo... Serena va a regresar conmigo... O me dejo de llamar Darien Chiba.

Serena pov

Qué tonta fui, como no me pude dar cuenta que ese era Darien... Es más que hacía Darien en el Crown, no pensé que él fuera... Ugh. Como lo odio.

Solo se quedaba mirando como estúpido... Por qué siento esto... Ya a pasado más de un año Serena, olvídate de ese tipo... —Solo olvídate de él no vale la pena... No vale la pena— solo pude sentir una mano mientras alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—si, sigue diciendo lo mismo... No te conviene— este siempre friega...

—Endimion, ya por favor.. Me siento muy mal, yo no quería encontrarme con Darien...— solo veía como el se empezaba a reír.

—no te preocupes, no creo que te moleste más,— me decía con una sonrisa... Y ahora este ¿qué a echo?...

—¿qué hiciste?— solo escuchaba su risa mientras me abrazaba.

—le dije que eras mi novia.— solo me le podía quedar viendo con la boca abierta... Que es lo que ha echo. —antes de que empieces a querer matarme solo piénsalo, si el tarado aquel cree que eres mi novia no te va a molestar.— este es bruto o que...

—Endimion, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, Darien ya no está interesado en mi... El me dejo ya te dije todo lo que el me dijo la forma en que me trato... El me dejo muy claro que ya no me quiere— solo podían salir unas cuantas lagrimas aún me dolía diablos.

—Serena, él sigue enamorado de ti...— que pero como.. —deja de verme con esa cara, créeme él sigue enamorado de ti— solo escuchaba su sonrisa

—cuando le dije que yo era tu novio él se molesto, y dijo que él sabía perfectamente que tú nunca lo engañarías...— sé que es una mentira, yo no sé a qué quiere jugar Darien.

—Mira ya de ese tipo, no quiero hablar... Siento que fue un error haber regresado aquí— el solo se empezaba a reír.

—hay Serena, tan difícil de te hace olvidarte de él— pero de que... —ni me mires con esa cara... Sé perfectamente que sigues enamorada de él, lo veo en tu cara. Cuando supiste que hablabas con Darien, apuesto a que tu corazón se detuvo.—

No, él está mal... Yo no sigo enamorada de él... Tengo que recordar que el me a echo mucho daño... —estás muy equivocado... Para mí Darien Chiba ya está muerto y enterrado, solo de verlo me causa náusea... Por qué crees que cada vez que te veo a ti vomito... Es como si lo viera a él— solo se le salía una gota

—Si, como no... Síguete mintiendo a ti misma— me decía mientras se empezaba a reír.

—sabes que Endimion, aveces eres insoportable— solo escuchaba su risa.

—si, soy insoportable, pero tú no eres una perita en dulce mamacita, también te cargas tu genio.— como siempre nunca se queda callado.

—valla, sí que es difícil de encontrarlos— escuchaba la voz de mina agitada mientras veíamos como llevaba.

—¿por qué saliste así corriendo?— todavía lo pregunta..

—Mina, yo no quería ver a Darien, entiende que ese tipo me hizo mucho daño.— ella solo se reía mientras veía a Endimion.

—si, además veo que ya lo clónaste— solo de Mina puedo esperar esos comentarios.

—Mina ya deja de decir tus mensadas yo no he clonado a nadie— le decía rodando los ojos

—ya te dije, él es Endimion, lo conocí en la escuela, nos llevamos muy bien y somos amigos... Eso es todo—

—ama, entonces no quiere que le diga que yo soy el clon de Darien— decía Endimion haciéndose pasar por robot.

—ya deja de estar con tus bromas.— solo escuchaba la carcajada de mina.

—bueno, ya veo por qué lo cambiaste por Darien, él es igual de guapo que Darien pero en gracioso.— hay Mina...

—no he cambiado a nadie, ya te dije que Endimion y yo solo somos amigos— —si, por que ella no quiere ser nada más... tengo meses tratándola de convencer y nada... Me trata como su amiguito gay— decía con un puchero.

—Mira, ya te dije que no estoy lista ok... Así que ya deja de estar molestando.— solo escuchaba su risa.

—está bien, puedo esperar... Recuerda que la que se regresa conmigo en un mes a Estados Unidos eres tú..— solo sentía como besaba mi mano.

*mina aclarándose la garganta* —se les olvida que estoy aquí— escuchaba a mina riendo.

—por mi no hay problema, no soy penoso, puedes ver si quieres— solo le metía un golpe a Endimion mientras él se agarraba las costillas.

—hay serena estoy jugando no te enojes— solo escuchaba la risa de mina.

—yo que tú le hago caso Serena, Endimion es más guapo que Darien por qué tiene mejor personalidad.— hay mina... Siempre con tus comentarios.

—Hazle caso a tu amiga.— solo sentía como Endimion se me acercaba riéndose.

—miren saben que, dejen de estar diciendo tonterías. Yo me voy... Tengo que ir a aclarar mi mente— solo quería relajarme, había extrañado a todos pero ver a Darien fue mucho para mí.

Endimion pov.

—¿como fue que conociste a Serena— me preguntaba mina curiosa.

—en la escuela— le respondía mientras me sentaba en un columpio y ella hacía lo mismo.

—pero, como es que te pareces con Darien, además... Qué raro que se encontraron después de que Darien terminara a serena por una pesadilla.— sabía que ella quería saber la verdad... Pero aún no era tiempo, sabía que Mina era boca suelta y le contaría todo a Darien o Serena...

—mira, ¿como es que nos parecemos tanto? Yo que sé, tal vez no sepas pero dicen que una persona siempre tiene un "gemelo" y pues parece que simplemente encontré el mío...— ella solo suspiraba sin creer nada.

—si, y ambos están enamorados de la misma mujer, por favor... Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros— bueno, ella es la capitana... Tal vez hasta ella me pueda ayudar... Ya que se acerca esa gran batalla.

—está bien, siempre fuiste más inteligente de lo que te daban crédito, solo te pido que esto no le cuentes a nadie... Y más que no interfieras... ¿Quedó claro?— solo veía como ella asentía sí que ahora si hablaríamos bien...

Serena pov.

Que se creen esos para estar diciendo tonterías, ya me tenían harta. —Serena— ahora que quiere Endimion... Le dije que quería estar sola.

—te dije que...— ahh es el. —eres tú, ¿que es lo que quieres?— le decía fríamente, tal vez ya se le olvido lo que él me dijo.

—Serena, sé que me merezco que me trates así... Pero solo quiero que me escuches— por favor...

—¿tratarte como? Solo por qué te dije que es lo que quieres, debes estar bromeando, que yo sepa yo no soy quien te rompió el corazón hace un año— solo podía gritarle, trataba de guardar todos estos sentimientos... Ahora lo desahogaría...

—mira Darien, tú eres un ugh, que acaso no me dijiste que no me querías por qué querías a una mujer y no una niña... Pues vete a buscarla.— el solo me miraba con la boca abierta.

—Serena, por favor escúchame, realmente no quise decirlo... Es que— yo solo rodaba los ojos

—Entiende que ya me rompiste mi corazón, yo no quiero saber nada de ti... Lo que has echo es algo que no puedes arreglar.— solo mis lágrimas salían ya no quería estar aquí... Estar con el solo me rompe el corazón.

—princesa, no llores— como se atreve... Hipócrita...

—Darien ya es muy tarde... He estado llorando todo el tiempo, recuerdas cuando terminaste conmigo... Pues todo ese tiempo estuve llorando, y ahora solo por que derramó un poco de lágrimas me dices "princesa no llores" por favor, ya estás 1 año tarde— solo me quería salir de ahí, ya veo que aquí no estoy a salvo y siempre estaré triste.

—¡serena espera!— solo sentía su mano agarrando mi brazo tratándome de detener.

Solo me pude detener y meterle una cachetada... Qué bien se sentía. —¡que sea la última vez que te atreves a tocarme, has entendido!— Le gritaba mientras salía corriendo. Solo veía como se quedaba congelado pues que se ha creído. Idiota.

Hola como están, espero que se la estén pasando bien, espero que les este gustando el capítulo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Les mando muchos saludos se cuidan


	7. Chapter 7

Darien pov.

Me pego... Ella jamás me había pegado. Bueno me lo merezco, pero no creas que ese golpe me alejara de ti princesa, tu de que vuelves conmigo, vuelves conmigo. No sabes cómo te he extrañado... Juro que te are mía otra vez.

Solo me iba a la casa tenía que planear algo, fue una suerte haberla encontrado aquí. Si tan solo pudiera tener un lugar para verla.

Cuando vi mi apartamento me espante ¿que es lo que me está pasando? Ya no era desordenado, mi apartamento estaba echo una pocilga. Tenía todo tirado, lo de Serena me había afectado bastante.

Tuve que arreglar todo... No me di cuenta que desde que terminé con Serena, ya no me había visitado nadie, aún cuando hacían trabajo de equipo yo lo evitaba, ya no había hablado con nadie... Ni con Andrew.

Todo lo que me afecta mi princesa, no sé cómo le hice caso a ese sueño estúpido... Espero que ella me pueda perdonar yo sin ella no puedo vivir... La amo, más de lo que ella sabrá...

Mina pov.

Aún no podía creer lo que me había dicho Endimion, está mal de la cabeza o será cierto. Bueno, yo a la que apoyo al 100% es a Serena.

No me importa que problema se carguen esos dos... Pero yo a Serena la voy a proteger, ella es nuestra princesa y siempre la vamos a proteger.

—Mina lograste hablar con Serena— me preguntaba Rei cuando entraba al Crown —Si, pero... Bueno si— les decía mientras me sentaba en el asiento con ellas.

—saben a mí no me da confianza ese tal Endimion— decía Lita mientras se sentaba en un asiento. —tienes razón, digo lo han visto es la copia de Darien... Bueno es diferente en su forma de ser, ya que Darien es tan...— decía Ami tratando de decir la palabra que yo perfectamente sabía.

—amargado— solo escuchaba un coro. —Mina— jajaj —hay ya, no se hagan como que no piensan lo mismo, Endimion es una copia de Darien pero simplemente es más agradable... No como el amargado aquel...— solo se quedaban serias sabían que yo tenía razón.

—pues si... La verdad que si, pero... Por qué se parece tanto con Darien eso es lo que más me causa curiosidad— no pueden saber la verdad aún...

—bueno, recuerden que cada uno tiene un "gemelo" recuerdan cuando me vestí con la ropa de serena, muchos me confundían con ella... Es igual.— solo veía como todas asentían.

—bueno si, tienes razón— decía Rei mientras las demás tomaban su malteada. Que bueno que no sigan investigando. Aún no se puede saber quién es Endimion... Aún que cuando sepan se van a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

Serena pov.

Ugh que nervio de ese tipo... Como se atrevió a agarrar mi brazo y hablarme así... Luego se ve que ese Darien, no cambia... —Que ni piense que me va a convencer primero muerta—

Solo escuchaba una sonrisa. —y ahora que quieres Endimion... ¿Me estás siguiendo o que?— le preguntaba mienta el solo se reía

—si te recuerdo me estoy quedando en tu casa... Así que no, no te estoy siguiendo... Pero no me digas estas encabronada por qué te encontraste con Darien—

—ni me lo recuerdes, ese tipo es un insoportable... Ya solo quiero que se pase el mes para irnos a Estados Unidos... Fue un error haber venido.— el solo se empezaba a reír mientras se quitaba su playera.

—si tú dices, bueno yo me voy a bañar... Ya tengo mucho sueño.— solo escuchaba como bostezaba... Espero que no ronque, por qué si no dudo que pueda dormir.

Darien pov.

Ya había terminado de limpiar todo este escombro, sí que estaba la casa patas pa riba *ring ring* ¿y ahora quién será? —Chiba— contestaba mientras escuchaba una risita.

—hola Darien— valla el diablo en persona... —y ahora que quieres Satanas— solo escuchaba más su carcajada.

—valla yo pensé que solo Endimion era gracioso, pero ya veo que también eres tú— hay que no ma..

—mina, si me llamas para hablar de el clon mal clonado mejor ni molestes— le decía mientras escuchaba su risa.

—ya cálmate principito... La razón por la que te llame fue para hablar contigo bien enserio— y ahora qué querrá.

—¿de que quieres hablar?— ella solo se reía.

—mira, ¿tú amas a serena no?— que pregunta... —más que a nada en esta vida mina... Mira sé que la he cagado, pero de que la amo la amo— ella lo sabe, bien que me a visto...

—bueno, te digo por que si la amas, tienes que hacer algo y rápido, ya que tú "clon mal clonado" te lleva la delantera por mucho— come que me lleva la delantera...

—mina deja de hablar a medias, a que te refieres con que me lleva la delantera— solo la escuchaba suspirar.

—mira, hoy estuve platicando con los dos, Endimion es muy agradable— maldito tipejo lo único que tiene es que es guapo... Solo por qué se parece conmigo.

—mina ese tipo no tiene nada agradable, yo no sé que es lo que planea... Pero sé que se carga algo entre manos... No me da buena espina— ok lo admito, solo no me da buena espina por qué él tiene a mi princesa... Es un maldito Ladrón.

—Darien, mira.. Él es tierno con ella, solo se la pasan haciendo bromas... Además se llevan de lo mejor algo que nunca pudo hacer contigo...— a que se refiere... —Mina.. Pero—

—nada de pero, sabes a qué me refiero, vamos Darien, tú nunca fuiste cariñoso con Serena siempre le huías a darle un beso... Se me hace raro que ella no te cortará antes.— ella no sabe, a mí se me hace difícil mostrar ese tipo de afectos... Si nunca los conocí.

—mina...— le decía enojado. —mira, yo solo te digo que te tienes que avivar, si no la vas a perder para siempre. En un mes serena se va a Estados Unidos y adivina con quien— por favor como si me fuera difícil adivinar.

—solo te digo... La Descuidas y ahora si la pierdes para siempre— —gracias mina— le decía mientras colgaba el teléfono...

¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Serena me perdone? ¿Qué le puedo decir? Solo suspiraba mientras me acostaba en mi cama, solo dejaría que los brazos de Morfeo se apiadaran de mi...

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo... Y las que ya sepan quién es Endimion. Niñas tranquilas es sorpresa jajaa espero que les este gustando se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

6468

446

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y se me hacía tarde para encontrarme con Mina, dijo que quería que fuéramos a hacernos las uñas. Ya que teníamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí.

—¿a donde vas tan temprano?— escuchaba la voz de Endimion que estaba comiendo un plato de cereal.

—me llamo Mina que quería que fuéramos a hacernos las uñas, quieres venir— le decía con una sonrisa. El solo me miraba mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y sonreía

—hay si mana, me hace falta una buena manicura, como que mis uñas están perdiendo su brillo, además ¿no hacen también cejas) me las tengo que depilar— me decía mientras se alborotaba el cabello.

—sabes, si no te conociera lo mujeriego que eres pensaría que eres de el otro bando— el solo se reía.

—sabes que nunca me has visto con ni una mujer desde que te conocí— me decía mientras se acercaba a mi.

—no mientas Endimion... Siempre estás hablando con mujeres— que me cree tonta o qué... Siempre lo veo con el montón de mujeres que le hablan.

—preciosa, que me hablen no significa que yo esté interesado en ellas— me decía mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

—hay por favor, a otra tonta con ese cuento— le decía mientras agarraba mi bolsa para irme con Mina.

—sí que nunca cambias... Después de tantos años, siempre sigues igual— este siempre con esos comentarios, si apenas tenemos 1 año de conocernos.

Bueno, aún que aveces siento que lo conozco de toda la vida... Es extraño esto que siento...

Cuando estaba yendo al salón me encontraba a Mina que ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas y me había guardado un lugar al lado de ella.

—valla, no sabes cómo extraño cuando hacíamos esto— me decía mientras estaban dos ya empezando a hacer la pedicura.

—entonces ¿Qué has echo en este año?— solo empezaba a relajarme si que extrañaba esto.

—pues no mucho, cuando llegue a Estados Unidos mis tíos se cansaron de estarme viendo llorar todo el tiempo y me dijeron que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Como te dije en mi primer día conocí a Endimion, y no se pero desde el primer momento nos llevamos muy bien, es tan sencillo platicar con el.— solo escuchaba su risa.

—si, me di cuenta es muy gracioso— es más que eso...

—y no me contaste, que pasó cuando encontraste a Darien— otra vez con eso.

—mina ese tipo es un estúpido, se atrevió a decirme que me ama. Solo por qué me a de ver con otro a de pensar que solo él tiene derecho a hacerme sufrir y no me quiere ver feliz con otra persona... Que se yo— solo veía como ella se quedaba sería.

—sabes, la razón por la que Darien termino contigo. Es por qué él tenía un sueño donde a el le decían que el día que se casara contigo ese día todo estaría perdido... Que era tu destrucción que te soñaba muerta.

Ahora tú lo vez normal, pero si lo hubieras visto antes no lo reconoces... Ya no se arreglaba, se había dejado la barba y el bigote... Se veía demacrado... Por qué no le das una oportunidad se ve que él te quiere...— ¿qué solo por un sueño me termino...?

—mina, yo también lo amo... Pero no puedo regresar con el.— le decía mientras mis lagrimas caían.. Siempre soy llorona.

—Entonces si lo amas por qué no puedes perdonar a Darien, sabes que lo hizo por tu bien—

yo sé que trataba de convencerme. Pero no se podía ya era muy tarde... El me a echo mucho daño. —porque es un cobarde mina por eso, si él me amara realmente no me hubiera dejado por un estupido sueño, él hubiera luchado por mi... obvio que el no me ama de verdad, además recuerdas como siempre él es conmigo...

Siempre me a llamado cabeza de chorlito, y no sé qué tanta tarugada más... Además que lo veía en sus ojos que le daba vergüenza cuando yo lo abrazaba en público.— no podía quedarme callada, los sentimientos me quemaban por salir.

—Serena... Pero tú lo amas— me decía mirándome con ternura.

—si Mina lo amo, pero también me amo a mi misma como para aguantar estar con un idiota que no me sabe valorar. Lo siento mucho, como él dijo, no tengo que estar con el solo por algo que pasó hace muchos años... Nuestro amor fue hermoso, pero el cambio... Siento que solo me a tratado bien cuando estuve como la princesa Serenity, así que se puede olvidar de Serena Tsukino— solo me limpiaba las lágrimas. Por ese idiota yo ya no quería llorar.

Solo sentía como ella se quedaba callada, sabía que ella me entendía, y solo se preocupa por mí... Pero yo sé que es lo mejor para mí y lo mejor es alejarme completamente de el sujeto ese... Yo jamás lo voy a perdonar.

Por mí se puede quedar barbudo sin bañarse ni nada... Eso hubiera pensado el idiota cuando termino conmigo Serena Tsukino no es la tonta de nadie.

2 horas después.

Estábamos caminando sí que se veía mejor mis uñas además que ya me sentía más relajada. —que te párese si vamos al centro comercial a comprar unos vestidos para salir en la noche— gritaba Mina emocionada.

¿Por qué no? —bueno vamos— le decía mientras íbamos por los vestidos, había una tienda que estaba cerca donde sabía que vendían vestidos hermosos que nos podíamos probar.

Cuando llegamos vi todo tipo hubo uno que capturó mi atención, era corto pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas y en el pecho estaba decorado de unas piedras preciosas.

Mina insistió que me lo probara, jamás pensé que se me vería tan bonito. Y más con unas zapatillas de cristal que tenía. Si que esta noche me vería de lo mejor.

Cuando llegue a la casa me sorprendió no encontrar a Endimion, tal parece que me estaban ya esperando todos haya. Pero como tuve que acompañar a Mina a su casa se me hizo un poco tarde.

Llegaba a la casa y me ponía el vestido, con los zapatos que le quedaban preciosos. También me acomodaba mis dos coletas pero esta vez no me quise poner mis chongos.

También me maquille ligeramente. Sabía que me vería de lo mejor. Estaba aún con tiempo para llegar al Crown. Quería llegar y ver a mis amigas. Me dijo mina que fuera ya que había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida. Como las había extrañado.

Cuando me di cuenta vi que mi reloj estaba mal, todavía tenía la hora de Georgia y estaba 13 horas atrasada, así que en vez de ser las 6 de la tarde ya eran las 7 no sé por qué fui tan tonta y no me di cuenta, solo estaba corriendo lo más que podía.

Ni me fijaba en el camino hasta que solo sentí como alguien solo chocaba conmigo. —disculpa, no me fijé donde iba...— le comenzaba a decir.

—no te preocupes princesa, ya estoy acostumbrado además que no sabes cómo extrañaba cuando chocabas conmigo— debes estar jugando...

—bueno, como veo que por lastima no te mate me tengo que ir ok, bye— le decía mientras me acomodaba mi vestido.

—valla, puedo saber a dónde te vas tan hermosa— por favor.. Que no según para él era una niña y no sé que tanto.

—que te importa— le gritaba enojada mientras me empezaba a ir.

—estás muy equivocada si piensas que te voy a dejar ir después de que me cachetearas ayer... Sabes aún siento tu mano en mi mejilla.— este estúpido que se a creído.

—Darien, aléjate de mi... Te lo advierto.— le decía mientras solo veía como el se me acercaba lentamente.

—ya te dije que me las voy a cobrar las de ayer— quise responderle pero ya era muy tarde, solo pude sentir sus labios en los míos, al comienzo luche por quitármelo de encima, pero él había ganado... Ya que solo me pude entregar a su beso.

Lo necesitaba como al mismo oxígeno... Sentí que pude respirar después de estar tanto tiempo muerta en vida.

Hola como están espero que les este gustando la historia muchas gracias por seguirla se los agradezco mucho, por sus comentarios y todo. Bueno se cuidan y les mando muchos saludos y besos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

97393

827384

Sus labios eran lo más dulce que había probado, este beso no era como otros anteriores que me había dado. Antes el solo había juntado sus labios con los míos.

En este momento sentía como su lengua invadía mi boca, su aliento me embriagaba. Solo en mi mente podía pensar cómo es que sobreviví todos estos meses sin el...

Sí que esto era lo que yo más había esperado, con este beso el despertaba cosas en mi interior que jamás pensé que existieran, no tuve de otra más que responderle con el mismo fervor.

Solo quería estarlo besando fundirme en el... Que fuéramos uno solo... Como lo había necesitado

Mis manos se agarraron de su cabello, jalándolo más a mi. Quería fundirme con él en este beso. El solo se separaba mientras con su lengua delineaba mi labio, dándome un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

—Serena te amo, no sabes cómo te extrañe— me decía mientras besaba mis labios nuevamente. "que estas haciendo Serena ya se te olvido todo lo que él imbécil este te hizo." Qué demonios estoy haciendo.

No se me ocurrió nada más que meterle una patada entre sus piernas y así me pude alejar de su toque. —que sea la última vez que me haces eso entendiste imbécil— le gritaba mientras el solo se agarraba tirando en el piso retorciéndose de el dolor.

—Serena, espera— me decía con trabajo mientras seguía en el piso.

—eres un completo idiota que dijiste a esta estúpida ya cayo en mi trampa— es un menso.

—no mi amor, yo realmente te amo... Por favor espera— trataba de pararse pero solo salí corriendo solo quería llegar con mis amigas.

Llegaba al Crown mientras veía como ya estaban todos. —¿qué te pasa nena, te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba Endimion mientras me recibía agarrando mi rostro.

—no, no estoy bien. estoy harta de estar aquí, Ya me quiero largar— solo me ponía a llorar mientras él me abrazaba.

—sabes que no lo dices enserio, solo disfruta de el tiempo que estés aquí. Y disfruta a tus amigas.. Si no te hagas cuando estábamos haya no parabas de hablar de ellas.— solo sentía como me abrazaba Rei

—El tiene razón Serena te hemos extrañado mucho, por favor... Sólo trata de pasar bien el tiempo con nosotras— bueno, tienen razón no dejaré que él menso aquel me arruine la tarde.

—Está bien, disculpen... Solo hay que disfrutar la fiesta— solo sentía como todas me abrazaban.

—realmente desearía que ya no te fueras, Serena no sabes cuanta falta nos has echo— ellas también a mi.

—si, en especial a mi... Me has echo mucha falta— ese tipo no se cansa.

—Darien, que tienes que estarme siguiendo... que no te falto con la patada que te metí... ¿Quieres otra?— le decía mientras lo miraba enojada.

—claro, si podemos besarnos como lo hicimos... No recuerdas, solo sentía como tú cuerpo se pegaba mas al mío... Veo que te gusto— es un cretino.

—mira, sabes que... Si vas a estar molestando dime y me voy... No tengo por qué soportarte— el solo se empezaba a reír.

—tranquila princesa, yo que sepa este es un lugar público... Yo solo vine a ver a Andrew, ya que tenemos un trabajo que entregar para este Lunes— solo veía como lo miraba Andrew como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Darien, pero estamos en vacaciones— solo se escuchaba un golpe y un quejido de Andrew. —hay Andrew que no recuerdas el que íbamos hacer para los créditos extra—

—a sí.. Ya lo recordé— ja este sigue pensado que soy mensa... —mira, as lo que quieras yo solo quiero disfrutar y tú no lo vas a echas a perder—

Darien pov.

—oye por qué dijiste que teníamos que entregar un trabajo... Sabes que no se la creyó verdad— me decía Andrew mientras veía a mi princesa platicando con las demás... En especial con el estúpido clon...

—no te das cuenta... Esta es la única manera que me le puedo acercar...— el solo se reía.

—por cierto, por qué llego serena molesta... ¿Que le hiciste o que?— solo pude sonreír recordando ese beso.

—la bese...— le decía sonriendo. El solo se soltaba a reír. —no que dijiste que ya no querías nada con ella... Sabía que mentías, cada vez que hablaban las chicas de Serena siempre veía la cara de borrego a medio morir que ponías...— claro que la amo... Y eso nunca cambiara.

—claro que la amo— el solo negaba con la cabeza mirando a las chicas y a Serena lo que me hacía ver negro era al imbécil de Emdimion cargando a Serena y jugando con ella.

—Creo que se te va a hacer difícil amigo... Ya que serena tiene novio... Tú "gemelo perdido"— menso...

—deja de decir tonterías, si tanto ella lo amara como dice no me hubiera respondido el beso como lo hizo, tú no estuviste presente pero vieras de ver la manera que nos besamos... Ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi existencia, amo a esa mujer, y no me cansare hasta que ella regrese conmigo.— solo Andrew me miraba extrañado.

—pero entonces ¿por qué terminaste con ella? Vamos Darien soy tu mejor amigo y no puedes confiar en mí— luego se escuchaba que estaba resentido.

—Andrew, es algo complicado...— el solo negaba la cabeza.

—yo no entiendo hemos sido amigos por años te e confiado todo... Y tú no puedes confiar en mí, aveces siento que me escondes cosas.— como le puedo decir.

—Andrew, te prometo que te lo diré, pero este no es el lugar.— el solo asentía.

—ven vamos a mi oficina, ahí puedes decirme ese gran secreto que escondes.— al fin se lo diría todo. Siempre me sentí muy mal de esconderle cosas a el.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina solo nos sentábamos, siempre quería decirle la verdad. Si hay una persona que me haya apoyado en todo ese fue Andrew. Me dio trabajo cuando lo necesitaba, más que un amigo encontré un hermano.

—Andrew, tú tienes razón, siempre había algo que yo te había ocultado, pero la razón es por qué no sé cómo tú ibas a reaccionar.— el solo agarraba mi hombro.

—sabes que somos hermanos, puedes confiar en mí.— solo veía que me daba una sonrisa.

—bueno... Recuerdas de un enmascarado que protege la ciudad... Un tal "Tuxedo Mask"—

Hola como están, espero que estén bien. Ya tengo otro capítulo terminado, hay muchas historias que no he actualizado perdón, pero prometo que poco a poco las actualizare todas. ;) bueno se cuidan y que estén bien les mando muchos besos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Solo terminaba de decirle toda mi historia mientras el me miraba serio... No sé cómo se lo estuviera tomando ya que no decía nada, solo me miraba seriamente.

Al comienzo no me creía hasta que me transformé enfrente de él, también le conté de toda mi vida... También de el milenio de plata, cuando conocí a Serena y nos enamoramos.

—Entonces, básicamente lo que me quieres decir es que tú eres el príncipe de la tierra, y su protector... Y Serena es la princesa de la luna.— es una manera fácil de ponerla...

—sip— solo se quedaba pensativo. —entonces por qué la tratabas tan mal cuando se conocieron.— yo solo me podía reír. Recordando ese hermoso día que nos habíamos conocido.

—es que bueno... Desde el primer momento que la vi me atrajo... Ella se veía hermosa, además que es una preciosidad cuando se molesta... Me encantaba hacerla enojar.— solo me reía recordándolo.

—además no sé si te diste cuenta, pero Serena estaba enamorada de ti... Yo no sabía cómo llegarle, la única manera en la que veía posible acercarme a ella era cuando la molestaba... No te voy a mentir, sentía muchos celos cuando veía la atención que ella te ponía— le decía con una sonrisa.

—si, ya recuerdo cómo es que te metías siempre cuando los dos hablábamos— jejej si como recuerdo esos tiempos. Solo veía como el se quedaba serio nuevamente.

—pero si sabías que era tu novia de él pasado por qué no se lo dijiste...— hay Andrew..

—no teníamos memoria, yo no recordaba quién era, y ella no recordaba quien era yo, solo sentía una atracción por ella, hasta que pasó lo de Beryl y recupere mi memoria.. Pero ya era muy tarde, ya que ella me lavo el cerebro y me hizo matar a serena que ella acabo matándome a mí y luego matándose ella— solo veía como me miraba con la boca abierta.

—si es que te mato y se mataron como están vivos— ja simple.

—Serena tiene un cristal que es muy poderoso, ese cristal, ella lo heredo como la princesa de la luna. Yo también tengo un cristal el cristal dorado... Pero al contrario de ella no se utilizarlo mucho— el solo me miraba mientras negaba.

—eso no explica por qué te dejaste llevar por un sueño y terminaste con la mujer que siempre as amado— es difícil de explicar...

—Andrew, yo la veía muerta... Imagínate mirar a la mujer de tu vida... A tu único amor el día más feliz de tu vida, que estén listos para casarse, y de repente te la arranquen, yo a ella la veía muerta— solo mis lagrimas se derramaban, para mí era muy difícil hablar de esto.

—prefieres que ella esté con tu mínimi a que este contigo.— como menciona a ese tipo.

—no Andrew, yo no sabría que aparecería el, yo amo a Serena, solo tenía miedo de que a ella le pasara algo.— el solo me miraba serio tratando de procesar toda la información que le había dado.

—acaso le as dicho a ella la razón porque la terminaste.— solo bebía de mi soda.

—he tratado pero ella no me deja, apenas lleva dos días, cuando llegue y quise hablar con ella sabes lo que pasó, y hoy en la mañana pues.. La bese— solo escuchaba su carcajada.

—ahora ya comprendo por qué llego tan enojada, pero que atrevido eres Darien... Acaso crees que ella te quiera perdonar más si la besas a la fuerza, que tal si perdiste cualquier tipo de oportunidad con ella.— yo no pude hacer nada más que reír.

—Andrew cuando yo la bese ella me respondió el beso, no sé si te has fijado pero ella ya no es una niña... Vieras de ver el beso que nos dimos... Solo pude disfrutar de su lengua batallando con la mía. Estuvimos casi media hora besándonos por qué crees que ella se retrasó tanto— solo le daba una sonrisa mientras él se reía.

—bueno, y cuál es tu plan para conquistarla— si yo lo supiera...

—no lo sé, yo me rehusó a perderla... Sé que en un mes ella se va, pero eso no me impide internar todo con tal de que ella no se valla. Sé que tiene que haber una manera, todo el amor que ella decía tenerme no se pudo haber esfumado, lo sentí en nuestro beso, no sabes cómo me muero de los celos cuando veo a mi clon mal clonado con ella— no me pude controlar solo veía todo rojo, solo recordar a ese tipo con ella.

—Darien, rompiste mi escritorio ten cuidado— me decía Andrew espantado mientras veía como había partido el escritorio en dos de solo un golpe.

—perdón Andrew, y más que todo gracias por haberme escuchado, ya me siento mucho mejor después de haberme desahogado contigo.— solo sentía su mano en mi hombro.

—al contrario gracias por haber confiado en mí— al fin le había dicho toda la verdad... Me molestaba siempre cancelar planes por esta doble vida que tenía. Al menos ahora ya no habría más mentiras.

—bueno, no queda demás decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites estaré para apoyarte— como siempre sé que pudo contar con el.

No me había dado cuenta que tanto habíamos hablado con Andrew hasta que salimos y todos se habían ido, también se empezaba a obscurecer.

—Andrew, tú que la has visto más tiempo a Serena... Como es que la notas, o como estaba desde que terminamos.— el solo agarraba sus llaves ya acomodando todo para cerrar.

—pues, cuando terminaron ella no venia mucho solo cuando Mina o las chicas le rogaban que viniera... También ya no sonreía... Recuerdo que cuando ella vino trate de invitarle una malteada y su comida favorita... Pero dijo que no tenía hambre había bajado mucho de peso.

En esos dos meses ella se veía irreconocible, ya se le notaban las costillas... Después un día simplemente dijo que se iba a Estados Unidos con una tía... Y después ya no supimos nada de ella...— pobre de mi Serena... Que daño le he echo.

—y como la ves ahora... Con el tipo ese— el solo caminaba conmigo... Mira amigo, te quiero ser sincero, el siempre la está haciendo reír, además que el no tiene pena de abrazarla en público ni nada... Digo no te juzgo sé cómo fue tu niñez y todo lo que sufriste pero eso que seas tan reservado es lo que ahora te aleja de Serena... Si tal vez tú hubieras sido más expresivo con ella y siempre le hubieras dicho lo mucho que la amas... Pienso que ahora no te costaría tanto conquistarla.— que tan mal la trataba.

—Darien la única palabra que a salido de tu boca además de llamarla "Serena" a sido "cabeza de chorlito" sabes que el la llama "nena" "mi niña" "chiquita"— este solo me quería torturar.

—ya Andrew ya... Ya sé que la cague, no es para que me lo eches en cara a cada momento no sabes lo pésimo que me siento que ella ya no sea mi novia... Yo a ella la amo más que a mi propia vida... Y ella va a regresar conmigo... Aunque tenga que luchar con ese Endimion, va a maldecir el día que se atrevió a cruzarse en nuestro camino... De eso me encargo yo—

Hola como están, sé qué dirán que está la estoy actualizando casi todos los días... Bueno así soy cuando empiezo con una historia.. Ya que estoy inspirada jajaja.

Pero no piensen que me olvido de las demás... Esas también las estoy haciendo, solo que pues me tardo más jeje.

Bueno espero que les este gustando de cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Solo estaban dos jóvenes discutiendo en el parque. —ok... Ya que se fueron todas me puedes decir ¿por qué estás tan molesta?.— le preguntaba un pelinegro a una rubia.

—estoy harta de Darien, es un... Ugh como tuvo ese tipo. El se atrevió a besarme— solo se escuchaba la carcajada de Endimion.

—bueno, ahora ya entiendo por qué llego con esa cara de borrego a medio morir— Solo la rubia le metía un golpe.

—ya te dije, se mi novia y veras que te deja de molestar.— solo ella se quedaba sería mirándolo.

—pero ¿y si me haces lo mismo que me hizo el?—

el solo la miraba mientras agarraba su mano.

—estas totalmente equivocada, yo nunca te aria lo que él te hizo, sabes que en el año que tenemos de conocernos parecemos pareja... Estamos todo el tiempo juntos. Ahora solo estaríamos formalizando... ¿No crees?— ella solo se quedaba sería.

Bueno tiene razón, desde que nos conocemos estamos todo el tiempo... Juntos, pero no... Siento que no estoy lista para esto. —es que, no estoy lista para otra relación—

El solo sonreía mientras besaba su mano. —mira, te propongo un trato... Solo hay que actuar como novios... No quiero que ese Darien te este molestando mientras estés aquí... Que te parece— solo ella lo miraba pensativa.

—no me quiero aprovechar de ti— el solo le agarraba su rostro.

—no te estás aprovechando de mi... Va a ser divertido molestar a mi gemelo malvado.— ella solo se reía.

—no puedo creer que este de acuerdo con esto pero, está bien acepto tu propuesta— solo él le besaba la mano.

—bien, entonces vamos a casa ya que es muy tarde.— ambos se iban mientras seguían platicando.

Mientras tanto.

—Serena, como puedo hacer para conquistarte, creo que Andrew tiene mucha razón cuando éramos navíos ni parecíamos ya que no la besaba ni nada... Por qué fui tan tonto.

Como puedo hacer para demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a cambiar, que prometo ser el novio perfecto. Serena... No sabes lo hermosa que te ves mi amor...

Cada vez que te veo, me enseñas como una persona se pone más hermosa... No sabes cómo me matan los celos al saber que hay otro ocupando mi lugar... Además ella se ve feliz con el... Ja eso pensaría si ella no me hubiera besado de la manera que lo hizo.

Apuesto a que si hubiéramos estado solos ahí le hago el amor... "DARIEN CHIBA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, RECUERDA QUE ERES UN CABALLERO NO PUEDES PENSAR ASÍ DE UNA MUJER... ESPECIALMENTE DE SERENA, además parece que ella ya se olvido de mi...— solo el joven poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

—Darien... Darien— escuchaba la voz de una joven que él conocía tan bien. —Serena— decía el joven buscando de donde provenía la voz.

—Darien, por qué me as dejado de amar— se escuchaba la voz triste.

—mi amor, yo no te he dejado de amar— le decía el joven mirando la imagen de Serena

—entonces por qué no me abrazas, sabes ese beso fue tan mágico mi amor, nunca me habías besado de esa manera— el solo se acercaba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—pues si tanto te gusto ahora mismo té doy otro— le decía el joven agarrando su rostro y besando sus labios.

—ohh Darien, te amo— le decía la mujer entre besos.

—Igual yo mi amor, igual yo... Jamás te quiero ver alejada de mi... Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en este mundo.— solo ambos se podían besar mientras se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Mientras en casa de Serena...

Ella se levantaba después de un raro sueño. Solo veía como la estaba mirando Endimion con una sonrisa. —se puede saber que te pasa... Y por qué me miras con esa cara.— el solo sonreía.

—sabes yo no sabía que también las mujeres tenían "sueños húmedos"— ella solo lo miraba extrañada.

— a que te refieres— le preguntaba la rubia mientras el solo soltaba la carcajada.

—ya veo por qué me rechazaste ayer mi declaración, sabes serena si sigues enamorada de tu "Darien métemelo hasta lo más profundo" solo dime— ella solo se ponía de mil tonos de rojo.

—no se que te refieres— le decía la rubia ruborizada acordándose de el sueño.

El solo se reía. Claro... Vamos a hacer que eso nunca pasó... —Solo digo mi reina si de eso tienes ganas solo dime y yo te hago ver las estrellas— le decía el joven mientras agarraba su barbilla.

—deja de decir tus tarugadas, ya no hay que hablar de el tema quieres... Ya no quiero hablar de Darien— el solo encogía los hombros.

—si tú dices... Bueno cámbiate, recuerda que las chicas te van a estar esperando para que vallamos a la playa— decía el joven mientras Serena se paraba rápido para el baño.

"Aún no puedo creer que haya soñado eso... Pero que me está pasando, como puedo tener ese tipo de sueños... Qué horror"

1 hora mas tarde

—amiga hasta que llegaste— llegaba Mina y le agarraba la mano.

—bueno es que había un poco de tráfico, además que la reina aquí se tardo mucho arreglándose— decía Endimion riendo mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—bueno, ya llegaron ahora solo préstame a Serena, que para eso LA as traído— gritaba Mina alegre mientras jalaba a Serena.

—disculpa Endimion, como te as dado cuenta Mina esta un poco zafada— decía Rei mientras una gota estilo anime salía de su cabeza.

—bueno, ella me recuerda mucho con Serena ¿se ve que son muy parecidas no?— les decía el joven sonriendo.

—si, por eso les digo que las dos comparten una misma neurona— solo los demás se empezaban a reír.

Mientras con Mina y Serena.

—Hay amiga, como extraño venir a la playa contigo, Serena ya no te vallas... Por favor quédate— le decía la joven mientras solo Serena la abrazaba.

—no puedo... es más ya me quiero ir— le decía la joven en llanto.

—pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué acaso no nos has extrañado?— le decía Mina con los ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—no es eso... Es que me mata ver a Darien, como quisiera aventarme le encima y besarlo... Decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que lo extraño más que a nada en este mundo— solo se podía ver cómo la rubia lloraba.

—pero si tanto lo amas perdónalo— ella solo negaba.

—no es tan fácil, mira cómo me hizo sufrir el... Como fue que el me trato.. Ahora tú crees que es justo que el llegue muy campante besándome y aprovechándose y todo, eso es lo que más me da coraje que él se aprovecha.— solo la rubia lloraba más.

—él se porta muy mal conmigo... Solo cuando éramos los príncipes de la luna y la tierra él era diferente, no recuerdas cómo era el... Todos los detalles que tenía conmigo... Qué pasó con eso. Llegamos a la tierra nos olvidamos de nuestras memorias y me trataba como a una niña llorona, yo en vez de parecer su novia parecía su hermanita chiquita que él no quería ver.— solo la rubia lloraba más.

—por eso el estúpido que se pudra yo a él no lo perdono ni loca— solo Mina la Miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"hay Darien se te va a complicar mucho para que esta te perdone... Ni modo mano... Para que le haces caso a un sueño tan estúpido"

Mientras tanto llegaban dos jóvenes a la playa

—yo no sé para qué quieres venir a mí ni me gusta la playa— le decía Darien enojado a Andrew.

—digamos que solo te hago un favor... Solo mira en esa dirección.— ahí fue que Darien se dio cuenta quien estaba en el mar jugando con Mina en un bikini blanco.

—te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo— decía Darien mientras miraba a Serena con la baba de fuera. —ahora sí me voy a divertir... Y más por cómo me dejo el sueño que tuve esta mañana— solo Darien se lamia los labios mientras se dirigía a Serena.

"esto se pondrá interesante" pensaba Andrew mientras solo sonreía.

Hola chicas como están, ya me extrañaban jajaja bueno, aquí les tengo otro capítulo también les tengo una sorpresa, hay una historia que ya le faltan dos capítulos.

(El caballero de la Luna) esa ya está casi a su fin, así que estén atentas con esa. Bueno se cuidan y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Eso es lo que me ayuda a escribir ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba disfrutando de la playa. En Georgia no había, así que disfrutaba realmente estar aquí. Solo nos divertíamos con Mina nadando, Endimion y las demás estaban platicando en la arena mientras Mina y yo solo nos divertíamos jugando con el agua... Era como en los viejos tiempos.

—Serena hay que jugar haber quien aguanta más la respiración bajo el agua, te perece— suena divertido.

—está bien, primero voy yo— ella solo se reía. — Bien... Va—

Solo me metía al agua, no se cuanto tiempo estuve hasta que sentí como el aire me faltaba así que era tiempo de salir, pero cuando salí no estaba Mina ¿dónde se habrá metido?

—Mina— solo le gritaba pero ella no me contestaba. —sabes princesa, cuando estás bajo el agua, en el mar la corriente te puede llevar... Te has apartado mucho— ¿que hace él aquí?

—¿que es lo que quieres? No me digas... Ahora me estás siguiendo, por cierto NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA—

le gritaba molesta mientras el solo se reía.

—bueno ya sabes cómo Tuxedo Mask, yo siento cuando estás en peligro, además que siempre serás mi princesa... Aún que no me quieras perdonar. Aun sigues y seguirás siendo mía.— de que está hablando este... Sí que se está volviendo loco...

Solo cuando me fijé ya estaba muy mar a dentro. —pero como...— solo miraba nerviosa.

—ya te dije la corriente te arrastro, deberías de tener más cuidado— yo no sé nadar muy bien...

—ya no llores, solo ven— solo sentía como agarraba mi mano.

—suéltame— le gritaba molesta mientras el solo sonreía. —sabes que no sabes nadar muy bien... Te voy a soltar hasta que vea que estas a salvo.— yo solo suspiraba.

—por favor ¿Desde cuándo te interesa como este yo?— solo veía como el me abrazaba mientras miraba mis ojos.

—a mí siempre me as interesado mucho, la única razón que termine contigo— por favor, ya no quiero escuchar esa estupidez...

—si, ya lo sé.. Mina me contó de el sueño... Y no me importa, como dijiste tú... No tengo que estar atada a ti por algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.— solo veía como el se quedaba serio mientras su agarre se aflojaba.

—tienes razón, pero... ¿Si fueron excelentes tiempos no? Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, en el lago... O cuando hicimos el amor en el bosque... O en el cuarto de tus padres y en el de los míos...

Sí que parecíamos conejos... Creo que por eso te llamaban así las chicas— yo no podía hacer más nada que ponerme roja.

—no sé de qué me estás hablando, eso ya pasó hace milenios que no lo recuerdo— el solo se reía más.

—como eres de pésima mentirosa, luego se ve que realmente te acuerdas— solo sentía como me ponía mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Darien, como te dije antes... Ya no me estés molestando— le decía seria volteándome. —te amo, no me quiero alejar de ti... Y nunca cometeré esa estupidez otra vez— me decía mirándome a los ojos.

Solo sentía como se acercaba lentamente a mis labios...

—con que aquí estabas, no sabes cómo me preocupé mi reina, pensé que te habías ahogado— solo sentía como Endimion me jalaba de los brazos de Darien.

—ven Serena solo agarra mi brazo, te ayudaré a llevarte a la orilla. Gracias por ayudar a mi novia Darien— solo escuchaba como Darien murmuraba molesto.

—gracias por salvarme... No sé qué hubiera pasado si me quedo con el más tiempo— solo escuchaba como Endimion se reía.

—por cierto...¿Dónde está Mina? ¿Ella encuentra bien?— solo veía como el se reía.

—si, no te preocupes ella te estaba buscando, dijo que estaban jugando y cuando vio ya no estabas se preocupó y me vino a decir que te buscara— como fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que el mar me estaba llevando.

—Endimion, perdón por no fijarme— el solo me abrazaba. —Hey no hay nada que disculparte, gracias a Dios estás bien... Lo bueno fue que mi gemelo malvado te encontró— ese idiota.

—ni lo menciones— solo escuchaba su risa. —pues que raro que no lo quieras oír, cuando los vi casi se estaban besando.— por qué lo menciona... Es más que hace Darien aquí...

—bueno, ya no hay que hablar de él... Por qué no mejor vamos a la orilla con las chicas— el solo nadaba a donde estaban ellas.

—sí que no te comprendo, luego se ve que estas enamorada de el tipo, si tanto te gusta por que no lo perdonas.— pero que que... También el.

—no sé de qué me hablas, yo con él ya no quiero nada...— solo escuchaba su risa. —sí que no cambias siempre tan terca— él es muy extraño, aveces habla como que nos conocemos de toda la vida...

Además que si supuestamente "quiere salir conmigo" por qué no se pone celoso de Darien, veo que solo le da risa... Sí que Endimion es raro..

—Serena, por qué te separes tanto... Nos preocupaste mucho— me decía Rei mientras las demás se acercaban.

—Si, lo siento chicas— solo veía como todas me abrazan preocupadas

—chicas, no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre— solo se empezaban a reír.

—HAY serena tú no cambias.— me decían en coro.

—y nunca va a cambiar... Sigue igual— decía Endimion sonriendo mientras me abrazaba.

"Como que nunca voy a cambiar..." Ok —bueno, vamos al restaurante tengo mucha hambre.—

1 hora después.

No sé si comer tanto fue buena idea, estaba muy cansada... Solo quería acostarme en una de las camas de playa y dormir un rato... Eso es lo que are.

—Serena, quieres nadar— solo escuchaba a Mina que me llamaba, ya los demás estaban nadando

—no, estoy bien... De echo me siento muy cansada... Creo que quiero dormir un rato— le decía con un bostezo mientras sentía como mis ojos se me cerraban.

—bueno, tú te lo pierdes amiga— que me voy a perder... Tengo mucho sueño...

No sé si estaría soñando pero sentía como unas manos acariciaban mi espalda. Me quería mover pero se sentía tan bien... Sentía como me relajaba más.

—valla, por lo que veo esto te gusta verdad princesa— escuchaba la voz de mi Darien... —si, mi Darien— le respondía totalmente relajada... Esto sí que era el paraíso.

—que bueno mi princesa, solo estoy para complacer tus caprichos mi amor— que lindo mi príncipe... Espera... ¡Qué fregados!

Hola como están, que mala soy ¿no? No había actualizado, jeje disculpen, es que me quede viendo unas cosas y no pude, pero bueno ya regrese espero que les guste la historia, como ven está un poco cambiada... Es el anime pero le puse de mi cosecha. Jeje bueno espero que les este gustando.

Se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Solo me paraba mientras lo empujaba. —se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Chiba— le gritaba enojada. Solo veía como el se empezaba a reír

—Valla, con que Chiba... Sabes que encanta más cuando me llamas mi príncipe— sentía su mano agarrando mi barbilla.

—Si, pues que te siga encantando, por qué jamás lo vas a escuchar de mis labios— le gritaba enojada quitando su mano.

El solo me miraba con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a mi. —sabes— pude sentir el calor de sus brazos— cuando me miras con esa cara, me hace recordar cuando nos conocimos, que siempre te la pasabas enojada... Y siempre tan hermosa como ahora— solo podía sentir como acercaba su rostro, sentía su aliento mientras sus labios estaban peligrosamente serca de los míos.

—aléjate de mi, sabes que yo no siento nada por ti— le decía en voz baja mientras él me acariciaba mi cabello y me pegaba a su cuerpo.

—como mientes, se como te pones cuando estoy sérca de di— solo escuchaba esa voz tan sensual de el.

—por qué tanto juegas, sabes que tú no sientes nada por mí... Por qué te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos— no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentía como el me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—yo no estoy jugando contigo... Realmente te amo, quiero estar contigo para siempre, sé que ese estúpido sueño fue el que me hizo separarme y hacerte todo ese daño, pero yo te amo princesa más que a mi vida... Por qué no me puedes perdonar— solo sentía como agarraba mis manos.

No quería estar más así. Solo lo empujaba mientras él me miraba sorprendido. —ya te dije aléjate de mi— le decía mirándolo con frialdad.

—pero no puedo serena yo te amo— me decía mientras yo solo me alejaba más de el.

—entiende que no te puedo perdonar tú me fallaste, yo te di todo Darien, te entregue mi amor por completo... Sabes que solo vivía para ti, a cambio de que tú me amaras de igual manera—

El solo me miraba mientras sus lágrimas salían. —pero que no entiendes que el alejarme de ti no lo hice por qué yo quise... Serena yo te veía muerta... No sabes cómo me torturaba ese maldito sueño— me decía mientras lloraba más... Por lo que veo el no lo entiende.

—enserio el sueño, y dime Darien también tuviste ese sueño cuando me tratabas siempre con indiferencia, cuando me llamabas cabeza de chorlito... Cuando me decías que me comportaba como una niña y tenía que madurar... Entiéndelo, TÚ ME FALLASTE, eso de lo de sueño solo me hizo darme cuenta que nunca me amaste...— solo le podía gritar enojada notaba como el agachaba su cabeza mientras se acercaba a mi.

—ok, aceptó que me comporté como un maldito... Pero nunca digas que no te ame... Sabes que te amo, Serena, yo arriesgue mi vida por ti... Princesa entiende que te amo— como miente...

—no te creo, tú no me amas... Nunca lo as echo, si me amaras nunca te hubiera dado vergüenza besarme o abrazarme... Siempre tenía que estar pidiendo las limosnas de tu amor... Siempre te comportaste como un maldito conmigo. Solo me tratabas bien cuando estábamos en el milenio de plata.— solo veía como el se acercaba y me limpiaba las lágrimas.

—princesa, espera... Recuerdas cuando estábamos en mi palacio. Después de que ambos nos amaramos, con toda la pasión... Y te pedí matrimonio...— como olvidarlo.

Flashback

—Princesa ¿cómo te sientes?— me decía mientras me abrazaba dándome un beso. —bien mi príncipe, no sabes cómo as echo sentir... Aún que nos hubiéramos esperado...— le decía mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Serenity, te amo.. Tú me amas a mí, no tiene nada de malo... Además, yo ya no me puedo separar de ti... Te amo— solo sentía sus labios nuevamente.

—igual que yo a ti mi príncipe— el solo me miraba mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. —Serenity, ¿realmente me amas?...— que pregunta...

—por favor que pregunta, claro que te amo... Más que a mi propia vida— solo le devolvía el beso.

Pero el se movía se paraba mientras me miraba seriamente, —¿qué pasa Endimion, ocurre algo?— el solo me miraba mientras tragaba saliva.

—Serenity, si tú me amas tanto como yo a ti. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?— Su esposa...

—¡Si! si, acepto ser tu esposa— le decía mientras me aventaba encima de él mientras me recibía con un beso.

—Serenity, júrame que siempre me vas a amar, y siempre vas a estar conmigo— que pregunta

—te lo juro Endimion, siempre te voy a amar, te amo mi príncipe— solo ambos nos entregábamos una vez más... No me quería separar de el.

Fin de el flash back.

—¿recuerdas.. Que nos juramos amor eterno?— solo el empezaba a llorar mientras me agarraba mi rostro —por favor dime que te acuerdas— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían más.

—eso fue un sueño, pero yo ya desperté— solo pude salir de ahí corriendo mientras escuchaba como el gritaba mi nombre, pero no podía parar, si lo hacía no lo podría dejar... Yo lo amo... A quien quiero engañar.

Darien pov.

—eso fue un sueño pero yo ya desperté— me decía mi princesa mientras salí corriendo.

—¡no serena espera no te vallas!— Le gritaba llorando, mientras caía arrodillado. —Darien— Sentía como Andrew me abrazaba.

—la he perdido Andrew, la he perdido... Me a dicho que ya no quiere nada conmigo— solo mis lagrimas podían sentir mientras él me abrazaba.

—tenias razón, me reclamó de cómo la trataba, jamás va a querer nada conmigo otra vez...— solo sentía como Andrew me miraba serio.

—Darien tranquilo... Solo tiene que hablar con ella... Conquístala de nuevo.— este no entiende... Con lo que me costó conquistarla en el milenio de plata..

—es imposible ella se va en unas semanas... Ya no me ama, y jamás me va a amar... La he perdido para siempre— solo podía llorar más..

Sentía como me caía una cachetada. —ese no es el Darien que yo conozco, si realmente amas a Serena, lucha por ella... Estoy seguro que ella aún te ama, solo tienes que demostrarle que as cambiado. Estoy seguro que ella no te a dejado de amar—

Andrew... Agarraba mi mejilla mientras me quedaba serio, —espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder, si la amas lucha por ella...— el tiene razón... Tengo que luchar por Serena aún que me tenga que madrear a Endimion... Su novia ja no por mucho... Ella regresa conmigo, o me dejo de llamar Darien Chiba.

Hola chicas como están, yo sé, fue un poco corto, pero espero que les guste. Tal vez este capítulo se les haga familiar, y más si vieron RBD jajaja esa parte me fascino cuando Miguel le pide perdón a Mia, y pensé incorporarlo en la historia jajaa bueno espero que les guste se cuidan y ciao les mando muchos besos ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba en mi cuarto llorando... Estoy muy confundida con todo esto que está pasando... —Hey, Reina puedo hablar contigo—

Escuchaba la voz de Endimion. —pasa— solo me limpiaba las lágrimas, me molestaba cuando me veían llorar.

—¡Hey!, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? siempre sales corriendo— solo sentía como se hundía el lado de mi cama.

—ya estoy harta de Darién— solo sentía su sonrisa mientras el acomoda mi cabello atrás de mi oreja.

—Sabes no me gusta cuando lloras— yo solo lo miraba mientras mis lagrimas no se detenían.

—creo que fue un error el haber regresado a Tokio— el solo sonreía mientras me miraba a mis ojos. —¿no te a gustado ver a tus amigas... A tu familia? ¿Qué acaso no me decías lo mucho que las extrañabas.— yo solo sonreía una sonrisa triste.

—si, pero de que me sirve si siempre está Darién para fregarlo todo, no puedo hacer nada sin que el estúpido ese acosador venga a tratar de besarme— el solo se empezaba a reír.

—sabes, ¿que tanto te huyes de el?— yo solo lo miraba sin entender.

—¿a qué te refieres?— el solo sonreía. —ni me veas con esa cara... Sabes que tú lo sigues amando, por qué no simplemente aceptas que lo amas.— solo me podían caer las lagrimas.

—tú no entiendes, no sabes cómo me he llevado con el como el me a tratado siempre, nunca es amoroso conmigo... Siempre me hacía a un lado, no me trataba con amor como su novia, si no como hermanita pequeña que lo molestaba. Jamás me ha echo sentir mujer...— de donde salió eso... Por qué se lo dije que vergüenza que va a pensar de mí...

—Hey, Hey vamos... No llores— solo sentía como sus brazos me abrazaban fuertemente. —no me gusta ver llorar a la persona que más amo en este mundo... Mi pequeña conejo—

(Flashback)

Me levantaba de la cama lista para hablar con mis padres... Quien sabe que es lo que me querrán decir... Desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones han estado muy raros.

—Serenity hija, por favor toma asiento— solo me sentaba mientras veía como los meseros nos empezaban a traer la comida. —como has amanecido princesa— me decía mi padre con una dulce sonrisa.

—muy bien gracias— le decía mientras solo veía como mama me llamaba para que me sentara a su lado.

—hay unas noticias que te tenemos que dar...—

(Más tarde en un lago cerca del castillo. )

—Hey, Hey por qué lloras— escuchaba la voz de mi amado mientras sentía como el me abrazaba

—Endimion, no sé cómo decirte esto pero.. Mis padres me han dicho que estoy comprometida para casarme— solo podía soltar el llanto mientras le contaba lo que me había dicho papa y mama.

—como que estás comprometida... Ellos no nos pueden hacer esto— me decía mientras sentía como el caía arrodillado enfrente de mi. —Serenity, no me pueden separar de ti... Tú lo eres todo para mi... Yo te amo— solo me arrodillaba a su altura.

—yo también te amo Endimion, no me quiero casar con otra persona que no seas tú— solo de mis ojos podían salir más lagrimas. —tranquila no llores mi pequeña conejo, juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos... No te van a separar de mis brazos siempre serás mía eternamente— solo podía sentir como la calidad de su boca me invadía mientras sus manos agarraban todo mi cuerpo.

(Fin de el flashback)

—¿mi pequeña conejo?— solo de mis labios salía esa palabra... Como es que el me dijo así... E-N-D-I-M-I-O-N ENDIMION... ENDIMION.

—¡Endimion!— solo el me miraba espantado mientras me abrazaba —¿qué ocurre?— solo me podía alejar de el mientras lo miraba asustada.

—que ocurre Serena que pasa.— solo lo miraba espantada mientras en mi cabeza veía todas las similitudes de Darién t Endimion —por qué tienes el nombre que tenía Darién en el milenio de plata— le gritaba enojada mientras él me miraba que parecía que me había salido otra cabeza.

—Serena, simplemente ese es mi nombre... Ya te dije... Por qué te pones así— poco a poco me alejaba de el mientras ya me tenía acorralada a la pared.

—Endimion, aléjate de mi...— le decía con miedo en mi boca.

Por alguna razón mis ojos no podían dejar de ver los suyos... Tenía unos ojos que me atraían a verlos... Siento que me da vueltas la cabeza, ¡¿qué me está pasando?!

Solo sentía como se sentía todo obscuro mientras perdía poco a poco el conocimiento.

Endimion pov.

Solo veía como Serena me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que tenía sí que no cambiaba... Aún tiene esa mirada cuando se enoja. Sabía que ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de quién realmente era yo...

—Mira mis ojos— le decía mientras ella me miraba hipnotizada. —esto que a pasado no vas a recordarlo as entendido— ella solo asentía mientras me seguía viendo.

—jamás veras las similitudes entre Darién y yo entiendes...— ella solo asentía nuevamente. Valla sí que no cambias mi reina, solo pude agarrarla a tiempo mientras ella caía desmayada.

—si que siempre eres tan curiosa mi amor...— solo la podía acostar en la cama mientras besaba sus labios. —no sabes cómo te he extrañado mi reina... Pero como tú dices tenemos que terminar esto... Estoy seguro que sabes lo que haces— solo me pude acostar en mi cama... Quería darme un baño de agua fría.

A sido muy difícil estar sin Serenity, en especial cuando tengo a Serena tan cerca y ella no sepa quién soy... No sé qué planeas Serenity al hacer esto... Sé que se las está cobrando de cómo me portaba con ella cuando éramos novios... Jajaja tengo que verla, la extraño mucho...

Me preocupa que Serena se porte así con Darién... Y si ella no lo perdona, que pasara conmigo y con Serenity... El futuro puede cambiar... Tengo que hacer algo para que Serena acepte que ama a Darién. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

Hola chicas como están lo sé me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que les esté gustando la historia, se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba de regreso en el palacio, solo veía a Serenity acostada en esa maldita cama de cristales... Como es que el idiota ese pudo hacer esto... Pero más fue mi culpa por qué yo no la pude defender.

—¿qué ocurre mi Rey?— escuchaba a Serenity mientras veía su o holograma sentarse a mi lado. —Serenity, estoy preocupado... Serena no quiere perdonar a Darién— ella solo soltaba una carcajada.

—parece que no se te hizo tan sencillo conquistarme de nuevo como tú creías no— me decía con una sonrisa.

—pero Serenity, no entiendes que si ella no lo perdona nuestro futuro va a cambiar— le decía mientras no podía contener mis lágrimas.

—tú no sabes cómo me tortura estar haya sin ti... Más estando al lado de Serena, ya que no la puedo besar... No la puedo abrazar no puedo decirte lo hermosa que te sigues viendo— ella solo me miraba sería mientras se paraba.

—sabes que esto es necesario, sí ellos no resuelven todos los problemas que tienen no van a poder estar bien, necesitan tener esas cicatrices de amor— puro con la misma cantaleta.

—y yo que tengo que hacer haya...— le decía enojado mientras ella solo se reía.

—honestamente, solo te quiero proteger, el príncipe Diamante si sabe que estás en el pasado ira por ti. Solo lo hago para protegerte a ti— como siempre poniendo a otros en vez de ella.

—Serenity, necesitamos decirles lo que está pasando... Tal vez ellos vean que ocurre y van a regresar— ella solo se empezaba a reír

—Endimion, realmente si me conoces, como crees que valla a reaccionar— solo yo agachaba la cabeza sabia como era mi reina.

—me vas a mandar al diablo y te vas a sentir utilizada— ella solo se sonreía.

—mira si quieres que Serena perdone a Darién es una buena oportunidad que tú estés haya, as lo que saque lo mejor de ti mismo...— lo mejor de mí mismo.

—vamos Endimion... Eres celoso a morir, solo sácate celos a ti mismo... O si quieres puedo decirle a Sailor Uranus, que ella se encargue de esto— rápido saltaba.

—ni loco... Nadie se acerca a mi Serena...— ella solo se soltaba a reír más. —sí que no cambias, bueno ya sabes... Tal vez ayudaría una fiesta de disfraces sabes cómo me encanta bailar— bueno, no está mal intentarlo...

Al día siguiente.

—buenos días Reina— le decía a Serena mientras terminaba de hacerle su desayuno— ella solo me miraba como que me había salido otra cabeza.,

—y a ti, que mosca te pico, de cuando acá me haces desayuno— yo solo me reía mientras le ponía su plato en la mesa.

—bueno, solo me levante y te quise hacer algo de comer. Sabes tengo una idea que te va a encantar.— solo veía como ella se dentaba a comer.

—y cuál es esta idea— me preguntaba mientras se metía un pan en la boca. Honestamente le puse de comida lo de 3 personas, y eso no es nada... La reina come el doble... Aún no sé dónde le cabe todo, siempre se mantiene delgada y hermosa.

—wow Endimion, esto está riquísimo... Es mi platillo favorito.— me decía contenta mientras comía otro bocado.

Jejeje, y va a seguir siendo tu favorito... De la pequeña dama no comías nada más que eso. —oye.. Te hablo, solo de repente te quedas serio— solo la miraba mientras le sonreía.

—si, lo siento es que me quede pensando en cosas, pero esta bien. Bueno, mi idea estaba pensando que si te gustaría ir conmigo al parque a caminar— ella solo sonreía.

—si, me encantaría— perfecto... Espero que Mina tenga todo listo... Por qué con esa loca nunca se sabe.

seguíamos ambos comiendo mientras hablábamos de todo lo que habíamos echo... Esto se sentía tan familiar, solo recordaba de los días que estaba en el palacio... Como siempre cada mañana comíamos con Serenity, cuando ella siempre se fingía estar enferma para pasar el día conmigo... O cuando nos escapábamos...

serena pov.

Todo esto es muy raro, pero siempre que hablábamos así con Endimion sentía que hablaba así con el de toda la vida, siempre tan lindo y caballeroso era como Darién pero mil veces mejor. Darién jamás platicaría conmigo así tan normal.

—bueno, ya estoy llena sí que la comida estuvo deliciosa, te lo agradezco mucho— solo empezaba a agarrar los platos para lavarlos pero sentía su mano agarrando la mía.

—yo hago eso mi amor, tú solo vístete para ir al parque— solo sentía como me daba un casto beso en mis labios.

Ese beso era tan agradable, tenía que sentirlo más, algo me atraía a él... Sin pensarlo solo agarraba su cara mientras besaba sus labios. El me miro sorprendido pero me correspondió al beso de la misma pasión..

Nuestras lenguas solo peleaban mientras sentía como el abrazaba su cuerpo al mío. Solo sentía su labios moverse con los míos, a pesar que este beso era parecido con los de Darién había algo diferente... Endimion besaba mejor.

—oh Endimion— escapaba de mis labios su nombre mientras él me miraba con pasión mientras me cargaba en sus brazos y me besaba nuevamente.

Solo pude poner mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sí que me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión pero por algún motivo no podía parar.

Hola como están, sigo con la historia, espero que les guste se cuidan ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Solo podía estar en el cuarto mientras abrazaba a serena, la tenía en la cama mientras besaba su cuerpo lentamente, adoraba con dulzura cada parte de su cuerpo, veía que ella también disfrutaba mis labios en toda su piel.

Como había extrañado tenerla así. —ohh Endimion— gemía mientras besaba mis labios. —no sabes cómo te amo, jamás pensé que yo pudiera amar a nadie más que a Darién... Pero tú me as demostrado lo contrario— ¡QUÉ! Esto no está bien...

No quiero que se enamore de mi... Bueno si bueno, ósea de Darién por qué yo soy Darién... Diablos que estoy haciendo me deje llevar. Como ya tiene tiempo de que no tengo a Serenity...

—Serena espera— le decía mientras me quitaba de encima de ella poniéndome mi playera, ella solo estaba en ropa interior... Realmente se veía igual no no va a cambiar en nada...

Tiene esos mismos labios, ese cuerpo... (Concéntrate Endimion)

—espera mi reina, esto no está bien...— le decía mientras ella se me quedaba viendo, se veía lo más sensual con su linda cara inocente y esa ropa interior.

—¿por qué? Pensé que tú me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti— me decía con esa tierna, sexi e inocente voz... Diablos si sigue así la voy a hacer mía... Esto no puede pasar...

—Serena por favor claro que te deseo... Pero entiende que no podemos... Yo te respeto mucho— le decía mientras acariciaba su barbilla. Ella solo volteaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Demonios... Acaso ella puede ser más sensual. —pero Endimion, te deseo tanto— me decía mientras solo veía como sus mejillas de ruborizaban... Ella es lo más lindo que he visto en está vida... Y si quiero seguir casado con ella tengo que hacer que ella regrese con Darién.

—Serena, mi amor... Por favor, es que yo solo creo que en hacer el amor después de el matrimonio. Por favor— jeje me sirvió ver crepúsculo con ella

—ohh Endimion, como si necesitara otra excusa para amarte— me decía mientras se me aventaba en cima.

Solo sentía como me tiraba en la cama, se me ponía encima de mi mientras me miraba sensualmente... Si que no cambia la reina hace lo mismo cuando quiere sacarme algo... Jaja

Solo pude sonreír mientras ella besaba mis labios. —sabes, desde que estuve deprimida y me sentía mal tú estuviste ahí para mí... Te lo agradezco mucho, y me siento muy emocionada de irme contigo a Estados Unidos de regreso te amo Endimion— esto no está bien...

Le está diciendo al Darién equivocado... —bueno recuerda que tenemos que ir al parque— le decía mientras ella se paraba —me voy a dar un baño... Me quieres acompañar— me decía mientras sonreía. ¿qué es lo que le pasa? Esta mujer me quiere matar.

—Serena— ella solo sonreía mientras entraba al baño. Solo salía a la cocina mientras empezaba a limpiarla. Escuchaba como tocaban la puerta, ya sabia quien era.

—tardaste sabes— le decía a Mina mientras ella solo se metía riendo. —disculpe su alteza pero no fue fácil arreglar todo. Lo bueno es que ya está todo— me decía mientras se sentaba en el comedor

—donde está Serena— me preguntaba mientras ella empezaba a comer una manzana. —se está bañando— ella solo se empezaba a reír.

—valla Endimion, sí que te se están pasando un poco no crees, hasta me sorprende que no se bañaran juntos— yo solo soltaba el plato que estaba lavando.

—a que te refieres— le preguntaba mientras ella solo soltaba la carcajada. —se te olvida que soy Sailor Venus, la diosa de el amor, puedo ver que ambos estaban muy exitados... Hasta aquí puedo oler las feromonás de serena— me decía riendo.

—Mina, no sé que hacer, me es muy difícil estar con serena, cuando estoy con ella solo pienso en la reina, en su cuerpo como me hace el amor... En su— ella solo se tapaba los oídos.

—hay ya cállate quien quiere escuchar de tu vida sexual con mi amiga... Mira a como yo veo serena se está enamorando de ti... Que eso está mal. Ya que estás haciendo que ella olvide a Darién... Además que cuando se entere quien eres tu se va a sentir utilizada engañada... Y te va a mandar a la chin...— yo solo le tapaba la boca.

—ya mina, te entiendo— solo sentía como se empezaba a reír más. —sí que es difícil tu situación y chistosa... Jajaja serena enamorada de los dos y ambos son el mismo jjajaja— solo la miraba enojado mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

—bueno voy a ir por mis cosas tu sí quieres ve al crown para arreglar lo demás.— ella solo asentía mientras salía corriendo, lo bueno era que tenía a mina de mi lado... Me ayudaba mucho.

1 hora después.

Mina pov.

—hola Darién— llegaba al apartamento de Darién para completar el siguiente paso en el plan de Endimion.

—Mina, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con esa maleta?— me preguntaba extrañando mientras yo me metía con la maleta.

—mira, no digas nada... Solo escucha lo que te voy a decir— solo empezaba a decirle todo el plan, lógico que él no sabía que lo había planeado Endimion, hasta donde Darién sabe Endimion le trata de robar el amor de Serena.

—estas loca, yo no voy a hacer eso...— me decía enojado mientras meneaba la cabeza como niño chiquito. —entiende cuando se entere serena me va a matar— me decía espantado no podía hacer nada más que reírme a carcajadas.

—no te va a matar, solo hazme, caso... ¿Quieres recuperar a Serena no? Esta puede ser tu única oportunidad— el solo se quedaba pensando serio.

—está bien... Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo— me decía mientras agarraba el traje de la maleta.

—bueno, solo ponte el traje, y ya sabes... Lo estás haciendo por Serena— solo veía como él se metía a su cuarto, sí que esto va a estar muy divertido.., jajaja las cosas que se le ocurren a Endimion... Aún que no estaría mal darle una pequeña mano...

Endimion pov.

Sí que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo con el plan. Solo quedaba todo en Darién y Mina para que ellos siguieran con lo siguiente.

—oh Endimion donde es que quieres que vallamos— me decía Serena mientras se colgaba de mi brazo jajaja recuerdo cuando Hacía eso cuando empezábamos a andar... No sé por qué siempre me daba vergüenza, lo bueno es que luego le explique la razón por la cual me portaba con ella así... Sí que hemos pasado muchas cosas con la reina.

—es una sorpresa, solo quiero que sierres tus ojos— le decía mientras le tapaba sus ojos con mis manos... Sabía el lugar perfecto para llevarla, la traje al primer lugar que tuvimos nuestra primera cita... Jaja bueno de ella y Darién... Sé que si hacemos lo mismo ella recordara ese día y se acordara de el.

Solo le quitaba las manos de los ojos mientras ella se quedaba sería —¿por qué quieres venir aquí?— me preguntaba sería mientras se sentaba en la banca. —pues... No conozco muchos lugares de Tokio, y me dijeron que este parque es muy especial, que solo a una persona especial traerías a este lugar... Solo a una persona que tú realmente amaras...— solo le agarraba su cara como lo hice esa vez hace muchos milenios.

—te amo serena, no sabes lo especial que eres para mí— sé que era arriesgado decirle lo mismo que le dije hace muchos milenios... Pero estoy desesperado.

Ella solo me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas —oh, Darién tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado en este mundo— me decía mientras se tapaba la boca espantada, jajaj no que te habías olvidado de Darién sabía que esto funcionaria.

Ella solo agachaba la cabeza mientras estaba ruborizada. —perdón Endimion, no sé qué que me pasó... Es que— solo hablaba sin callarse mientras sus lágrimas salían. —Hey, no pasa nada... Yo te dije que soy paciente, sé que olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana es difícil por qué no mejor tratamos de disfrutar de este día— solo le daba un casto beso en los labios mientras ella me seguía.

Tenía que seguir recordándole que ella ama a Darién, y eso es lo que planeo hacer... Esta noche es la noche que ellos regresan... Ya que el está muy serca, sé que no falta mucho para que ese maldito regrese...

Hola como están, me alegre que les esté gustando la historia, no me siento rara que serena bese a Endimion ya que ambos son el mismo... Pero es chistoso verlos en esta situación no? Jajaj bueno espero que estén bien les mando muchos besos ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Eran las 7 espero que todo esté listo para cuando lleguemos con Serena al crown ojalá que Mina tenga todo como se lo encargue. Ahora está en ti Darién... Esta es tu oportunidad con todo lo que hemos echo con Serena solo se a acordado de el... Jajaja hice todo lo que hacía con ella cuando éramos novios.

—ocurre algo Reina— le preguntaba mientras ella solo se quedaba pensativa —no, estoy bien— solo podía ver cómo agachaba la mirada... Esa mirada que conocía perfectamente, era cuando ella me estaba ocultando algo.

—por qué quisiste que me pusiera este vestido— me preguntaba señalando el vestido.

—es solo una sorpresa que te tengo.— sabía que ella recordara ese vestido, fue el mismo que ella usó cuando se convirtió en esa princesa, cuando ambos estábamos tratando de ir por el cristal de plata.

Fue también cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, con esto no puede fallar. Cuando llegamos estaba todo arreglado, también estaban todos vestidos.

—Serena amiga— llegaba mina mientras la saludaba. —¡mina! ¿Qué es todo esto?— le preguntaba Serena sorprendida. —bueno, pues... Es que quisimos hacer una fiesta de disfraces, y recuerdo lo hermosa te veías con ese vestido, por eso le dije a Endimion que te diera ese vestido— le decía Mina sonriendo.

—jjajaja si, se me hacía raro de donde Endimion había sacado este vestido— le decía Serena sonriendo.

—Endimion por qué no vas a traernos unas sodas mientras yo platicó con mi amiga he— me decía Mina sabía que está era mi seña para irme.

—ok, ahora regreso mi amor— le decía a Serena mientras besaba su mano.

Serena pov.

Sí que este a sido un día muy raro, todo el día he estado con Endimion, pero solo he pensado en una persona... ¿Por qué? Pensé que al fin me había olvidado de él —Oye Serena ¿te encuentras bien?— me preguntaba Mina mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de mi cara.

—si, disculpa decías— solo ella se empezaba a reír. —que te pasa últimamente, estas ida mana— solo escuchaba como empezaba la música, era pura romántica... Pura balada. Ugh.

—no me pasa nada... Estoy bien— ella solo se empezaba a reír

—si tú dices— solo la música seguía tocando. Solo veía como Andrew se nos acercaba. —hola bellas damas— decía mientras ambas solo nos reíamos.

—hola Andrew solo lo saludaba mientras él tomaba la mano de Mina. —Serena, te podría robar a esta hermosa niña— solo a mina se le ponían los ojos como corazones —claro, vallan— les decía sonriendo.

Donde estará Endimion... Supuestamente fue por unas sodas pero ya está tardando.

"I've waited a hundred years

But I'd wait a million more for you

Nothing prepared me for

What the privilege of being yours"

por qué tiene que empezar esta canción... Fue la canción que me dedico Darién... Espero que la cambien. Solo veía como él llegaba.

—por qué tardaste tanto en llegar— le decía con un puchero mientras me aventaba a su brazo. —pero el solo me miraba sorprendido. —disculpa, por hacerte esperar... Pero al menos estos miles de años que esperamos para encontrarnos valieron la pena no— me decía con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi mano.

—me concederías esta pieza— solo me tomaba mis manos otra vez mientras yo asentía. Sí que era muy romántico.

—te extrañe— me decía mientras sentía como me apretaba a su cuerpo. —que payaso no fue tanto tiempo que nos separamos— le decía riendo.

—tú no entiendes... Yo no puedo estar separado de ti... Eres lo más hermoso, eres lo único que tengo... Sin ti prefiero dejar de existir— sentía como unas gotas mojaban mis mejillas. Cuando voltee mi mirada a su cara note que el estaba llorando.

—Hey que pasa.. Vamos no llores— le decía mientras besaba su labios dulcemente— el solo me miraba sorprendido... Pero eso no duró mucho.

Sentía como me apretaba a sus brazos más mientras sus labios robaban los míos. —nos están viendo todos— le decía mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

—entonces deja que vean. Me Encanta que vean a tremenda hermosura que tengo a mi lado.— yo solo me ruborizaba más... Sí que Endimion era diferente a Darién.

—sabes con ese sonrojo te ves más hermosa— solo sentía como besaba más mis labios. —basta... Aquí no, todos nos están viendo— le decía mientras mis manos trataban de empujarlo pero él no se movía para nada.

—está bien— me decía susurrando cerca de mi boca. Solo podía sentir su dulce aliento que me invadía. —no quieres dar show... Sígueme— solo sentía como jalaba mi mano. —¿dónde vamos?—

—aún lugar donde podríamos estar tú y yo solos— me decía jalando mi mano. Esto no está bien... estaré con Endimion pero no puedo mentirle a mi corazón en todo este tiempo solo he estado pensando en Darién... Es que él y yo tenemos tanta historia... No lo puedo dejar de amar...

—espera Endimion— le decía sería mientras él me miraba sin entender. —¿qué ocurre?— me preguntaba mientras habíamos llegado a la parte trasera de el crown.

—es que, te as portado también conmigo... Pero yo no le puedo mentir a mi corazón... Hay una persona que está ahí— solo mis lagrimas se empezaban a derramar... Quería pararlas pero me era imposible.

—aún que me duela, esa persona no se puede salir... Por qué mi corazón le pertenece a él...— solo caía arrodillada llorando.

—y no importa lo que yo haga o como me comporté sé que él no se va a salir... Él es al único que mi corazón le pertenece... Pensé que tal vez tú lo podías sacar... Pero estaba muy equivocada..— solo mis lagrimas seguían saliendo.

Sentí como el se arrodillaba a mi lado mientras con su mano levantaba mi rostro. Veía como él tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. —por favor no me odies... Pero no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón... Y no importa lo que hagas o lo que cualquier persona haga el va a estar siempre—

Solo sentía su abrazo. —sabes, sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo... Por qué es lo mismo que yo siento por ti...— me decía mientras besaba mis labios.

Yo solo lo empujaba —Endimion... Por favor— solo lo empujaba mientras él se empezaba a reír.

—princesa, deja de empujarme... Después de un año de no tenerte en mis brazos me quiero desquitar de todo ese tiempo.—

¡Qué! Yo solo lo miraba en shock. Solo sentía como él tomaba mis labios nuevamente, quería empujarlo... Quería estar enojada.. Pero no pude. Solo mi cuerpo se pego más a él mientras nuestros labios peleaban más por estar juntos.

—Serena, por favor... Ya no me rechaces te amo, juro que jamás te fallare siempre te voy a amar... Ya no te diré las cosas horribles que te dije ese día— no sabia como responderle. Solo pude besarlo mientras nuestras bocas pedían más también mi cuerpo pedía más...

—siento que quiero estallar en llamas— le decía mientras él me miraba sensualmente —pues deja quemarme con esas llamas mami— solo pude sentir como sus brazos me cargaban.

Hola chicas yo sé muy corto... Jeje pero espero que les esté gustando me encanta leer sus comentarios les mando muchos besos. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Sentía como el acunaba mi rostro en sus manos mientras besaba mis labios. —Serena te amo, por favor júrame que jamás me vas a dejar— me decía mientras veía como sus lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas.

Yo no podía hacer nada más que asentir a quien quiero engañar, yo a él lo amo el es el único amor de mi vida... Estar lejos de él me izo darme cuenta de muchas cosas... No importa si conozco a la persona más linda nadie puede remplazar a mi Darién.

—te amo Serena— solo sentía sus labios nuevamente invadiendo los míos. —¿donde vamos?— le preguntaba mientras me acomodaba atrás de su moto.

—vamos a mi apartamento, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo— me decía con un casto beso mientras arrancaba la moto.

Como extrañaba estar así con el, nunca lo admitiré pero adoraba encontrármelo y el como me besaba y me decía que me amaba. En varias ocasiones estuve apunto de rendirme a mis sentimientos pero estoy contenta que ya puedo estar con el.

—adelante princesa— solo sentía su mano mientras me hacía pasar a su apartamento. Me sentía tan familiarizada sí que no había cambiado.

Solo podía ir a su librero mientras agarraba un libro que era mi favorito. —no sabia que tenias este libro— le decía sonriendo. Pero no escuchaba respuesta de el.

—Darién— sentía como algo suave y húmedo tocaba mi cuello dulcemente. —Shh tranquila Serena, solo quiero que este día disfrutemos—

Sentía como sus manos agarraban mi cadera mientras me volteaba lentamente haciendo mirar su rostro. Mientras sentía sus labios tocando los míos.

—Serena— me decía entre besos mientras sentía como su mano desabrochaba mi vestido.

—Da... DARIÉN— le decía sintiendo sus labios besar mis hombros con dulzura el besaba cada parte que iba desnudando. Cuando ya estaba en mi ropa interior solo me llevaba cargando al cuarto.

—te amo— me decía mientras me acostaba en la cama y me empezaba a quitar mi brasier, —Darién... Espera— le decía mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban. —lo siento princesa pero no puedo esperar.— me decía mientras con sus manos quitaba las mías.

—no sabes lo hermosa que eres— me decía besando mi pecho. De mi boca solo podían salir pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como sus labios invadían mi cuerpo.

—Darién— solo sentía como el no paraba —princesa te quiero comer entera mi amor, no sabes cómo extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos, lo mucho que lo añoraba... Desde que recupere mis recuerdos de el Milenio de plata, solo pensaba en tenerte así en mis brazos sudando y retorciéndote, por eso perdona si te alejaba... Pero esa era la razón.— yo solo me quedaba tiesa.

Entonces esa era la razón que él me alejaba tanto. —por eso no me besabas mucho.— el solo se reía.

—yo sí empezaba a besarte no me iba a quedar conforme con solo un beso mi amor... Yo iba a querer más— solo sentía sus labios como invadían lo más íntimo —Darién— le gritaba de puro placer.

—ese será el único nombre que saldrá de tus labios Serena Tsukino... Tú me perteneces... Eres solo mía— solo sentía como con una estocada me entregaba a él.

—ahora sí mi amor, ya somos uno— me decía mientras con su boca callaba mi llanto...

Mientras tanto.

Mina pov.

—Mina— sentía como alguien me jalaba mientras me llevaba a la oficina. —¿Dónde esta Serena?— me preguntaba mientras sonreía —¿se fue con Darién?— yo solo asentía mientras él me cargaba contento.

—tal parece que todo marchó a la perfección, y justo a tiempo...— me decía mientras. Lo notaba preocupado.

—a que te refieres Endimion— el solo agachaba la mirada. —es diamante... El ya sabe que yo estoy en el pasado... Y cuando sepa que Serena está aquí... Vendrá por ella— solo notaba como se preocupa.

—no se preocupe su alteza, nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger a la princesa, al príncipe y a usted— solo miraba su sonrisa. —no dudo en ustedes... Pero Diamante es muy poderoso... Y ese enfermo está obsesionado con mi mujer, y no falta mucho para que el se aparezca— solo caía sentado

—Rey... ¿Cómo es el futuro?— el solo sonreía —gracias al maldito ese... Es un lugar horrible lleno de desolación... Y muerte— no puede ser... Esto no puede estar pasando tenemos que hacer algo para parar al maldito aquel a toda costa.

Serena pov.

No puedo creer lo que pasó... Pensé que había sido un sueño, hasta que note unos brazos que me abrazaban fuerte mente. —Serena— escuchaba la voz de Darién mientras veía su hermoso rostro

Se veía como un ángel estaba tan Hermoso, y no podía creer que este hermoso Angel era mío... Solo le daba un beso en sus labios mientras me paraba con cuidado de no levantarlo.

Quería tomar un vaso de agua por alguna razón me sentía con bastante sed. Me ponía un playera de el mientras me dirigía a la cocina si que su playera me quedaba como bata...

Solo me tomaba mi vaso de agua si que me sentía refrescada mientras sentía como el frío líquido pasaba por mi garganta.

Sentía como unas manos abrazaban mis caderas. —se puede saber quién le dio permiso de salir de la cama princesa— escuchaba la voz de Darién en mi oído.

—lo siento me dio un poco de sed— le decía mientras me sonrojaba. —disculpa de haber agarrado tu playera sin tu permiso— le decía mientras él me miraba intensamente.

—creo que te vas a tener que poner toda mi ropa... Me encanta sentir tu aroma— yo solo me sonrojaba más, me lo decía tan sensualmente... Lo deseo otra vez.

—Darién ¿esta bien que hayamos echo esto?— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —yo no me arrepiento, esto se hace entre dos personas que se aman, y créeme que te amo más que a mi propia vida.— sentía como sus brazos me cargaban y me llevaba al cuarto nuevamente.

—sabes había algo que te quería preguntar— me decía mirando seria mente mis rostro. Solo sentía como se ponía nervioso mientras se paraba y se arrodillaba enfrente de mi.

—Serena, desde que pasó esto... Me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas... Ya no quiero separarme de ti, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo... No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber cometido esa idiotez, también quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y por ende te respeto...

Sé que no debimos habernos rendido a la pasión, pero es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se aman... Serena, yo ya no quiero separarme de ti... Ni por un instante más... Te casarías conmigo— ca... Casarnos... Pe...

—no me mires con esa cara mi amor, solo contéstame... Dime que sí— que le puedo contestar...

Hola chicas disculpen la demora, pero he estado un poco ocupada pero ya estoy de regreso. Bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día besos ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Aún no podía creer esto, tal vez era un sueño, tenía a mi adorado príncipe arrodillado pidiéndome que me case con él... —vamos Serena, no te quedes callada, di algo— se veía adorable con ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Darien, sabes que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo... Pero no crees que nos estamos adelantando digo, apenas regresamos... Y ya quieres que nos casemos tan rápido... No crees que es muy pronto.—

A él solo se le salía una gota. —Serena, somos los novios eternos, tú y yo hemos sido novios por miles de años... Además que ya habías aceptado casarte conmigo... En el milenio de plata Recuerdas— bueno tiene razón, pero...

—Darién, es que siento que no es el momento... Digo, apenas estoy en la escuela, y pues— no termine de hablar por qué él ya hablaba rápido.

—ni creas que te voy a dejar que te vallas a Estados Unidos con Endimion, una vez te deje ir... Pero ahora ya eres mía, aun que tenga que amarrarte y secuestrarte tú no te vas— solo sentía como sus manos tomaban mis muñecas mientras me ponía contra la pared.

—Darién— solo lo miraba sorprendida, jamás lo vi con esa mirada que él me estaba dando.

—Serena, no entiendes que me mata verte con el, siento muchos celos solo de pensar que él estuvo en tu vida, que el probó tus labios, que él estuvo tocando lo que es mío— trataba de responderle pero me era imposible, ya que solo sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

—ya no te vas a ir con el... Te amo y no te voy a dejar que te vallas de mi lado, si antes me dijiste que no luchaba por tu amor, ahora créeme que no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ti— sentía como sus dulces y húmedos labios besaban mi cuello.

—no te pido que nos casemos ahora, te quiero dar tiempo de terminar la escuela, además que yo estoy cursando mi carrera, lo único que te pido es que consideres casarnos... Pueda ser e años... Bueno, si quieres antes... Princesa yo estoy dispuesto— no sabia como responderle, no se me ocurría otra manera que besar sus labios mientras él me besaba con la misma intensidad.

—es eso un si— me decía con esa sonrisa hermosa.

—si mi amor, es un sí... Acepto— el solo se le iluminaba la cara mientras besaba mis labios una vez más.

—te amo Serena— yo solo lo abrazaba más fuerte...

—y yo a ti, mi príncipe— solo escuchába como se sonreía.

—pensé que dijiste que jamás me llamarías príncipe... Como dijiste "jamás lo vas a escuchar de mis labio" o algo así...— este sí que le encanta jugar... Pues dos podemos jugar.

—por lo que veo esta va a ser la reconciliación más corta— le decía mientras me separaba de él y lo miraba "enojada"

—mi amor perdóname... No te enojes por favor— solo me empezaba a reír —a verdad...te dio miedo—

el solo agachaba la cabeza. —claro que me dio miedo, no quiero perder a la persona que más amo... No sabes cómo sufrí con todos tus desprecios— solo escuchaba como se le entrecortaba la voz.

No... Que he echo... —Darien perdóname, sabes que te amo... Te prometo que estaba jugando, nunca te voy a dejar mi amor lo siento— solo escuchaba su risa.

—ya vez princesa dos pueden jugar este juego— es un... Solo me volteaba enojada mientras el solo me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—ya no te enojes... Solo ven— sentía como agarraba mi rostro besando mis labios y me acostaba en la cama dulcemente.

—siempre recuerda... Tú sólo eres mía... Entendiste mía... Así fue hace mil años, y así será siempre... Tú me perteneces a mi— yo no sabía cómo responder, solo asentía como mi cabeza mientras el besaba mis labios

—te amo, y ahora te voy a demostrar mi amor por ti— sí que esto era lo mejor. Como amo a este hombre... No sé cómo pude vivir un año separada de el.

? Pov.

Estaba en mi cuarto, sí que era una buena idea que el gran sabio mirara el pasado, al fin sabía dónde estaba mi reina, pero lo que sí me sorprendía era que el cobarde aquel huyó al pasado.

—hermano estás seguro que quieres seguir con el plan— entraba el molesto de Zafiro.

—ya te lo dije como unas 100 veces, SI! Ella tiene que ser mía, entiende que ella es mi futura reina, y como sé que ustedes son unos inútiles iré yo personalmente por mi diosa.— solo se quedaba asombrado mientras usaba mis poderes para volver al pasado.

Ahora sí mi reina, no va a haber nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino...

Hola como están, espero que les guste el capítulo, estaba viendo unos episodios de Sailor Moon cristal. sí que a Rini la ponen totalmente diferente, hasta cae bien... Jajaja bueno se cuidan y besos.


	20. Chapter 20

Después de toda una noche de haber amado el cuerpo de mi princesa ella estaba dormida, ja bueno después de que la masacrala, la pobre no puede caminar, pero no me podía contener... tanto que espere para tenerla así.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella en la cama pero tenía que preparar el desayuno, por qué se que se levantaría con mucha hambre.

Mientras preparaba el tocino y lo demás escuchaba como tocaban la puerta de seguro era Mina que venía de chismosa a ver cómo pasó todo.

Cuando abría la puerta me encontraba con el estúpido clon... que no se puede dar por vencido ya Serena es mia, y por ningún motivo la voy a dejar ir.

—¿Que es lo que quieres en mi casa?— le gritaba enojado mientras el solo se reía y pasaba.

—cálmate "gemelito" yo solo vine a avisarles de algo— ja

—¿que? no me digas que vas a luchar por Serena por qué la amas y quieres que ella se regrese contigo a Estados Unidos, pues estas tarde ella me ama a mi, y no lo voy a dejar ir—

El solo se soltaba a reír... cabron.. —sabes, sabía que era celoso pero no sabía que tanto... creo que la reina tenía razón, un poco de celos era lo que ocupaba para poder despabilarte...— de que fregados me está hablando.

—¿de que estas hablando? Tanto te duele que te haya dejado Serena y ella haya vuelto conmigo— se volvió loco el pobre... que ya dio el viaje.

—Hay Darien, no sabía lo estúpido que estaba antes como para no darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, sabes Serena se dio cuenta y tuve que borrarle la memoria.

—¿borrarle que? ¿Pero de que hablas? Más bien dicho... ¿quien eres?— el solo sonreía mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—soy tu en el futuro— esto debe ser una broma.

—mira, Ya todos me decían que te gustaba hacer bromas, pero esto yo no le veo nada de gracia, si es que ya terminaste de decir tus estupideces, entonces ahi está la puerta... búscate un avión... y vete mucho a la—

—que es todo este escándalo... Endymion— entraba Serena mientras nos veía espantada. —por favor, como te podrás dar cuenta yo amo a Darién, el es el único hombre que está en mi corazón. Trate de amarte pero no pude— le decía Serena mientras sus lágrimas caían. Yo no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla.

Lo que no podía creer es que el estúpido se paró y le besaba su mano. —tranquila mi amor, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, y ese sentimiento que tienes no va a cambiar créeme , siempre estaremos juntos.—

—¿estas idiota o que? Ella me ama a mi, dijo Darién, no el imbecíl de Endymion.— el solo se carcajeaba si que está loco.

—ya te dije, yo soy tu yo de el futuro, más o menos unos 1000 años después.— este está loco...

—yo soy el Rey Endymion de Tokio de crystal mi esposa y compañera es la Neo Reina Serena, la razón por la que estoy aquí fue por que hay un enemigo en el año 3000, su nombre es el príncipe Diamante, el y su clan de Dark moon, vinieron de el décimo planeta de el sistema solar el planeta Nemesis...

Ellos han destruido todo. La razón por la que estoy aquí es por qué mi esposa, la Neo Reina Serena está en un profundo sueño, y las sailors también han sido derrotadas... la reina fue la que te mando ese sueño Darién...— no lo podía creer por qué Serena me mando ese horrible sueño, que acaso ella quería que nos separáramos...

—tranquilo no saltes a conclusiones, la razón por la que ella te mando ese sueño fue por qué dijo que el lazo de amor de ustedes no era muy fuerte... y con esta prueba sus lazos de amor se volverían más fuertes... y lo han echo no, ahora as demostrado que lucharías por Serena con uñas y dientes— está loco..

—mira, yo sé que antes no le demostraba mucho mi amor, pero siempre e luchado por ella. Aunque lo admito.., siempre pensé que la tenía asegurada.— el solo se reía mientras agarraba a Serena de su cara.

—fue lo que pensé, que cuando regresara Serena tú y ella volverían al instante... pero parece que me equivoque... hasta la Reina se reía. Honestamente yo me preocupe mucho.., Serena tú no sabes el maravilloso futuro que tenemos juntos... despertar todos los días con tu hermoso rostro a mi lado es lo mejor, con nuestros.. bueno es maravilloso tenía miedo de perderte, lo bueno fue que— el me miraba mientras me sonreía.

—nunca te diste por vencido, créeme ella vale la pena, tenemos la familia que siempre quisimos— no puedo creerlo. Digo ahora todo toma sentido, antes los celos no me dejaban darme cuenta de las cosas, teniéndolo todo enfrente de mi. Su parecido conmigo... el nombre de Endymion... que estúpido fui al no darme cuenta.

—Claro... Endymion tiene tu nombre cuando estábamos en el milenio de plata. Ya se me hacía raro que me recordaras mucho a Darién...— el solo besaba su mano

—hey, hey, hey, serás mi yo de el futuro pero está Serena es mía— el solo se reía.

—también es mía sabes, además como te pones celoso de ti mismo, bueno. Ya hay que dejar de decir tarugadas, quiero que pensemos que vamos a hacer con lo de Diamante, vine aquí para avisarles de el, el ya sabe que estoy aquí... y más sabe que tú estás aquí— su voz solo temblaba.

—¿que es lo que Diamante quiere?— el solo miraba a Serena

—el cristal de plata y hacer a Serena su esposa. El está obsesionado con ella, esa fue la razón por la cual la Reina está en un profundo sueño por qué cuando el atacó con el fin de llevarse a Serena las sailors la cubrieron con un cristal protegiéndola con las últimas fuerzas que tenían...—

Esto no está bien. —que es lo que sugieres que hagamos.— el se sentaba mientras nos miraba serios:

—hay que buscar a las otras Sailor, y quiero que vengan conmigo... ya basta de escondernos, vamos a enfrentar a Diamante, y vamos a luchar por el futuro... no se preocupen, tengo fe en ustedes se que juntos lo lograremos.— tiene razón.

—hay que hacerlo— juntos lograremos parar a ese monstruo... y podremos salvar el futuro.

Hola como están, espero que les este gustando el capítulo, y quiero agradecerles por la paciencia que tienen conmigo, les prometo que trataré de escribir un capítulo cada semana al menos. :) que pasen linda noche besos


	21. Chapter 21

Estaban todos reunidos en el templo de Rei hablando de los acontecimientos que habían pasado. —Entonces, el es tu yo de el futuro...— decía Rei mirando al rey Endymion.

—si, tal parece que nuestro futuro peligra, por eso Endymion regreso al pasado para avisarnos y prepararnos de las cosas que se avecinan.— decía Darién mientras le tomaba la mano a Serena.

—aún no puedo creer que hayas echo esto— le decía Serena enojada mirando a Endimon. —como es posible que me hubieras engañado todo este tiempo, solo me estabas confundiendo— decía Serena mientras le metía una cachetada.

El solo se reía mientras agarraba su mano. —que yo recuerde mi querida reina, tú fuiste la de la idea... tú fuiste la que le mandaste ese sueño a Darién, todo esto fue tu idea.. no mía— ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de los dos.

—eso es una mentirá, como voy a querer mandarte ese horrible sueño, además tú fuiste quien te me metiste hasta por los ojos— le decía ella volteándose enojada.

—mi amor vamos... solo hice lo que tú me pediste, tú fuiste la que me dijiste que "teníamos que tener cicatrices echas de amor"— le decía Endimion agarrando su mano. —además mi reina, tu estás dormida, yo fui el único que se puede mover, por eso me dijiste que viniera a ver cómo está todo por aquí... y asegurarme de que Tu perdones a Darién— decía Endimion besando su mano.

—entiende que no podia dejar que nuestro futuro cambiara, tú eres mi más grande tesoro. Yo te amo— decía el Rey mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios. Pero Darién la jalaba a sus brazos.

—te recuerdo que yo estoy aquí, y está Serena es mía no tuya y si la vuelves a besar no me importa que seas mi yo de el futuro te mato ¡que ya se lo que hicieron y hasta donde llegaron!— le decía Darién mientras lo miraba enojado.

—ja bueno... que esperas, estoy con la mujer que amo, lógico que la iba a besar, además si te recuerdo, tu y yo somos la misma persona. ¡Cielos! mira lo que me dijo Serenity que hiciera es que tenía que darte celos. Así harías todo lo posible para recuperarla.— Darién lo miraba enojado mientras le agarraba la playera.

—quiero que sepas que la única razón por la cual la deje fue por qué tenía miedo que Serena muriera, cuando ella regresó a Tokio, mi plan era ir donde estaba ella pedirle perdón, y regresar con ella— Endimion solo se reía.

—La razón por la cual estuve con Serena fue para asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, honestamente tenía miedo que algún baboso en Estados Unidos quisiera hablar con ella además ella es mi esposa sabes ya deja de ser tan celoso entiende que soy tu yo de el futuro— Darién solo abrazaba a Serena

—me vale madre hasta que seas mi yo de hace 5 minutos, nadie toca a Serena ¡quiero que sepas que yo!— no pudo terminar ya que Serena se quitaba mientras los miraba enojada.

—ya dejen de decir sus tarugadas, lo que nos tenemos que concentrar ahora es en como vamos a encontrar a Diamante, tenemos que vencerlo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad en el futuro— Mina le tomaba la mano mientras sonreía.

—la princesa tiene razón, dejen de pelear con sus tonterías es hora de ver la manera de encontrar a Diamante. Ver la manera de como lo podemos vencer.— se quedaban todos serios mientras Endimion se le formaba una sonrisa.

—tengo una idea, se quien nos puede ayudar— decía mientras sabana un botón mientras lo apretaba. —Setsuna quiero que vengas en este instante— todos solo se quedaban serios mientras veían como una luz se acercaba.

—buenas noches su majestad, me mando a llamar— se escuchaba la voz de una mujer mientras se arrodillaba mirando a todos. —Su alteza, que bueno ver que está con bien— decía mientras le hacía una reverencia a Serena.

—setsuna te mande a llamar por qué quiero que nos lleves al futuro, es peligroso pelear en este tiempo con todos los humanos aquí, no podemos dejar que a nadie le pase nada.— ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

—lo siento su majestad, pero ya que la princesa está bien no puedo dejar que nada le pase, es mucho arriesgar— decía la mujer mientras Endimion la miraba y una gota le salía.

—Setzuna te das cuenta de que Serenity es la que está en Tokio de cristal dormida... además la única que tiene más oportunidad de derrotar a Diamante es Serena por el cristal de plata que tiene.— la mujer solo asentía.

—está bien, nos iremos mañana. Necesito preparar unas cosas, además que será bien que busque a las demás sailors, necesitaremos la ayuda de ellas— Endimion solo asentía.

—no que me encante la idea... pero está bien, busca a las demás... nos veremos aquí a esta hora. Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami quiero que ustedes se preparen... les daré unas lecciones que se que les va a ayudar. Serena y Darién, si quieren pueden descansar ustedes nos veremos aquí ya saben a qué hora— decía el Rey Endimion sonriendo mientras Darién se llevaba a Serena.

—será mejor que disfrutemos mi amor, después de no tenerte por un año me quiero desquitar— decía Darién sonriendo mientras besaba sus labios ella sonreía mientras ambos se dirigían a su apartamento... aún no sabían que les preparaba pero tenían que estar listos, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Darién era que tenía que asegurarse que nada le pasara a Serena.

Más tarde esa misma noche... (sueño de Serena) Serena pov.

Jaja espero que Mina no se de cuenta que me acabo de escapar reía mientras me dirigía a la tierra... ya era una costumbre mía, me escapaba de mis labores y me iba a la tierra, sabía que estaba mal. Pero no podía hacer más que irme a ese hermoso planeta que tanto me encantaba explorar.

Cuando llegue me fui a un lago al que ya había visitado varias veces, el agua era cristalina y había muchas flores, me encantaría venir de día, pero siendo la princesa de la luna solo podía venir en las noches, ya que si la luna se ocultaba me era imposible llegar a casa hasta que se hiciera nuevamente de noche...pero uno de estos días tenía planeado quedarme todo un día.

Cuando llegue como imagine estaba solo, ya que los terrícolas dormían de noche, solo me quitaba mi ropa mientras me metía al agua, estaba como la había recordado, era tibia y muy refrescante, si que me encantaba venir aquí...

Según la razón por la cual mis padres me lo habían prohibido, era por qué decían que los terrícolas eran unos brutos y solo se interesaban en la guerra, también que ellos codiciaban nuestra vida eterna... pero no creía que eso fuera cierto... digo no creo que solo ese tipo de seres existan en un planeta tan hermoso.

Tanto me estaba relajando que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado. Cundo escuche unos pasos solo salía de el agua y me iba a esconder, lo que no pude creer fue lo siguiente que vi... entraba al agua un joven muy apuesto... tenía cabello obscuro que por alguna razón le brillaba con los rayos de la luna, unos ojos azules que no podía dejar de ver y unos labios que me habían hechizado. El vestía una armadura azul y tenía una espada en su cintura, con tranquilidad el se sentaba en la orilla mientras con sus manos lavaba su espada y su cara... tan hipnotizada de el estaba que no me di cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre... ¿estará herido?

El dejaba de lavar su espada mientras levantaba la vista y veía el lugar donde yo estaba escindida. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estoy aquí?

—Endimion... príncipe— se escuchaba un grito mientras el joven se paraba y volteaba viendo a los demás que habían llegado.

—¿que es lo que quieren ahora?— decía sin interés mientras veía como llegaban 5 hombres, 4 sostenía a uno que estaba esposado.

—tal parece que Alguien se nos estaba escapando— decían mientras estaban con el que estaba enmascarado. —encontramos este espía merodeando los alrededores— Endimion lo miraba con ojos fríos.

—¿quién fue el que te mando?— le decía en una voz fría. Si que las apariencias engañan... si pensaba que antes era guapo ahora solo me daba miedo. —Con que no vas a hablar ¿no?— solo se le formaba una sonrisa mientras enfundaba su espada.

No podía ver cerraba mis ojos mientras escuchaba un grito... ese hombre no tiene sentimientos... madre tenía razón. —Hay Endimion... sabes, le hubiéramos podido sacar información— decía el de pelo plateado.

—no me vengas con tonterías, sé perfectamente quién lo envió... además yo no quiero mantener ni una rata con vida, además les e dicho que cuando este relajado ¡no me molesten!— se escuchaba un fuerte grito mientras todos salían corriendo. —estúpidos, siguen molestando— decía de mal humor mientras se levantaba e iba.

Creo que madre tiene razón... es un error que yo venga a la tierra además que ya falta poco para que amanezca... mejor es que me regresé.

Ya que me aseguré que el Príncipe se había ido juntaba las manos y tocaba el cristal para regresar a casa. Pero sentía como unos brazos fuertes me sostenían.

—sabes preciosa no es bueno que espíes a las personas— decía una temible voz mientras mi corazón latía muy fuerte. ¡No! En que lío me he metido...

Hola chicas como están, espero que bien. Lo siento por escribir hasta ahora, pero he estado ocupada, espero que les este gustando la historia... se cuidan y que estén bien, me dejan un comentario para saber si les esta gustando la Historia se cuidan y besos ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Serena pov.

Sentía unos fríos y fuertes brazos que me sostenían. —sabes preciosa, no es bueno que espíes a las personas— me susurraba en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

—no, por favor ¡suéltame!— le gritaba mientras trataba de quitarlo

—Endimion ¿ocurre algo?— regresaban los cuatro que estaban con el, anterior mente. —¿pero quién es esa mujer?— decían los cuatro acercándose a mi.

—no puedo creer que no se den cuenta...— decía un rubio de pelo largo. —solo con verla sé perfectamente quién es... pelo plateado brillante, esa hermosa cara de porcelana, esos ojos que opaca las mismas estrellas... sus labios rojos que pondrían a cualquier rosa con envidia— me decía mientras me miraba embobado. —princesa Serenity ¿de que debemos el honor de su visita? ven ese es el símbolo de la casa de los Lunarios— decía el joven moviendo mi cabello enseñando la luna en mi frente.

—pero. Zoisite ¿que hace la princesa aquí?— decía uno de pelo rubio corto.

—no seas estúpido Jededite... una belleza no tiene que pedir permiso para venir a la tierra— decía el de pelo plateado.

—entonces ¿ella es la princesa Serenity?— decía el príncipe Endimion tomando mi barbilla con su mano. —¡diablos! Me dijeron que eras hermosa pero no pensé que tanto... creo que podemos tener planes para ella— decía mientras sonreía.

—Su alteza, le recuerdo que ella es la princesa de la luna... si papi y mami se enteran que su querida hijita no está y más que la tenemos nosotros se va a armar la guerra— decía uno de pelo largo café.

—cállate Neflite, además como que "la tenemos nosotros" desde que ella está en mis brazos me pertenece. Así que no hay nada de "nosotros".— decía Endimion mientras me abrazaba de la cintura. Este hombre está loco!

—yo jamás le pertenecería a un asesino como tú, quiero que me quites las manos de encima y me dejes ir— le decía mientras le metía una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas.

El solo se reía mientras se agarraba la mejilla —valla princesa, no sabía que tus manos tan delicadas golpearan tan fuerte, pero sabes... que me rechaces me hace desearte más— fue de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta sentía como sus labios se apoderaban de los míos.

Trataba de quitarlo pero el era muy fuerte, tratar de moverlo era como tratar de mover una roca. —valla tal parece que a nuestro príncipe lo han flechado— decía los estúpidos mientras Darién me soltaba.

—Bueno mi vida, es hora de irnos a tu nuevo hogar.. desde este momento me perteneces— me decía con una sonrisa maléfica mientras me llevaba en sus brazos.

—suéltame estúpido— le gritaba enojada mientras pataleaba como loca tratando de que el me soltara.

—princesa, te recomiendo que guardes tus gritos para la cama— me decía en una risa.

Cuando llegamos el me metía a su cuarto mientras yo lo miraba de una esquina. —¿por qué me tienes miedo?— me decía acercándose con una sonrisa.

—aléjate de mi maldito— le gritaba mientras mis lágrimas salían —no te vas a aprovechar de mi— el solo se reía mientras con una mano tomaba mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro.

—tranquila princesa, cuando tu te entregues a mi va a ser por qué tú así lo quieres... quiero que tu cuerpo me ruegue que te haga mía— me decía pasando su dedo por mis labios. Mientras poco a poco bajaba por mi pecho. Sin querer se me salía un pequeño gemido. El es tan hermoso... ¡No! Vamos reacciona Serenity.

—pues sigue esperando, por qué es imposible...además si no sabes yo estoy comprometida— le decía enojada. Mientras lo empujaba.

El me soltaba mientras prendía una vela alumbrando el cuarto. —Hablas de el príncipe debilucho de el planeta Nemesis— yo lo miraba sin entender.

—¿como sabes eso?— el solo de reía mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—nosotros sabemos muchas cosas— decía mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza acomodándose —como que su compromiso es arreglado por sus padres... vamos me vas a decir que te gusta ese presumido, se que es un acosador al que tú odias, y la única razón que te casas con el es por qué tus padres te obligan.—

Realmente estaba en shock ¿como es que el sabía todo eso? —vamos princesa, cierra la boca o te vas a comer una mosca.— me decía con una sonrisa.

—nosotros tenemos que saber de todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor... se que solo nos ven como humanos insignificantes, pero somos fuertes, y estamos dispuestos a luchar por la tierra— de que está hablando...

—de que hablas. En primera, yo no creo que los humanos sean débiles o insignificantes... ¿y luchar? ¿A que te refieres?— el solo se reía mientras se paraba y me aventaba en la cama.

Sentía como estaba encima de mi y sus manos ponían las mías contra la cama. —tal parece que la princesita inocente no sabe nada de lo que hace su príncipe perfecto— me decía en una voz burlona —quiero que sepas que tú querido prometido a declarado guerra a la tierra, si no sabes ellos al contrario de ustedes no poseen la vida eterna y si, pueden morir. Se me hace raro que se quiera casar con la princesa de la luna que tiene el secreto a la inmortalidad cuando el esta declarando guerra ¿no crees?— me decía en un tono frío.

No puede ser... si es cierto lo que Endimion me está diciendo entonces Diamante me está usando. —eso es una mentira, Diamante no es así... el— no podía hablar ya que el me estaba besando los labios.

—te recomiendo que no digas el nombre de otro hombre cuando estés en mi presencia ¿no querrás que te corte está hermosa lengua o si?— yo me quedaba pálida, Darién era un sádico... solo tragaba saliva mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban.

—¿que es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?— le decía mientras el se reía.

—honestamente cuando te vi y supe quién eras planeaba usarte para derrotar a Diamante, pero... pensándolo bien, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto... así que decidí que tú te quedarás conmigo para siempre— este hombre está loco...

—cuando mis padres se enteren que me estás secuestrando se va a armar guerra— el solo se reía mientras me acercaba su cara. Sentía como su aliento rosaba mis labios quería sentir asco... pero todo lo contrario, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—eso no me importa, soy el príncipe Endimion soberano de la tierra y todo lo que veo. He matado a más hombres de lo que hay estrellas en el cielo... no le temo a nadie, y mi princesa siempre consigo lo que quiero— me decía en una fría voz mientras sus labios besaban los míos.

"Fin de el sueño"

—NO!— gritaba asustada mientras Quitaba a Darién. —suéltame no me toques— le gritaba espantada.

—¡hey! ¿que te pasa? tranquila, estabas teniendo una pesadilla— me decía Darién mientras trataba de calmarme ¿que fue ese sueño? no, ese no fue un sueño, así fue como conocí a Darién... yo estaba comprometida con Diamante, es lo que el está buscando por eso el a regresado.

—Darién ¿recuerdas como tú y yo nos conocimos?— el solo se sonreía.

—claro.. cuando me aventaste en la cabeza tu examen con tu pésima calificación de treinta puntos— yo solo le ponía mi mano en su boca.

—me refiero cuando el malvado principe Endimion "soberano de la tierra y todo lo que ve" secuestro a Serenity— el solo se quedaba en silencio mientras agachaba la mirada.

—ya no soy esa persona... ya no quiero serlo. Odio recordar cómo me mirabas con temor— me decía en un susurro agachando la mirada.

Yo me acercaba a él mientras abrazaba su cuerpo. —Darién... bebe... no te estoy reclamando mi amor, solo quiero que recuerdes.. Diamante era con quien yo me iba a casar... por eso el a regresado, es por eso que el está en la tierra en el siglo 30.— el abría los ojos mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—maldita sea, como me pude olvidar de el imbecíl aquel, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad... no sé por qué se me escapo— aún recuerdo ese día...

"Flash back"

—hola mi princesa— escuchaba la voz de Endimio mientras sentía sus labios. Ya habían pasado 6 meses en los que el me había "secuestrado" ja aunque estos 6 meses se an convertido en los mejores de toda mi vida, es tan lindo y me trata como una reina.. la única razón por qué mis padres no me han buscado es por que un mes en la tierra es una hora en la luna. Así que solo habían pasado 6 horas en las cuales yo estaba desaparecida. Aún recuerdo cuando Endimion me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi... fue un día que habían salido a luchar con los soldados de Diamante.

Todos regresaron menos el... me preocupe tanto que salí a buscarlo, sabía que estaría en ese mismo lago que nos conocimos... cuando lo vi estaba el ahí, el agua cubría sus piernas mientras el se mojaba la manos su miraba estaba perdida mientras sus manos lavaban su cuerpo.

—¿que haces aquí?— escuchaba su voz regañándome. —está muy frío, es mejor que te vallas al castillo— me decía sin voltearme a ver,

Yo me acercaba mientras hacía que el se volteara y me viera. —¿por qué no quieres verme?— le decía mientras mi voz se cortaba... tal vez ya se había cansado de mi...

—no quiero que me veas así— me decía agachando la mirada mientras estaba lleno de sangre.

—¡estás herido!— lo miraba asustada tomando sus manos entrando con el al agua mis manos recorrían su cuerpo chequeando por alguna herida.

El me miraba serio mientras agachaba la mirada. —no es mi sangre...— me decía en un tono frío.

—pero ¿porque no vas al castillo y te bañas haya? está muy frío aquí.. te puede dar un resfriado.— le decía mientras el me miraba y suspiraba.

—aún recuerdo la primera vez que me viste cubierto de sangre... me llamaste un asesino y me tenías miedo... no quiero eso otra vez... yo te amo... nunca quiero que me tengas miedo— me decía mientras seguía lavándose el cuerpo. Mirando asía la nada.

—¡Endimion ya basta reacciona! — le gritaba sacudiendo sus hombros haciendo que el parara y me volteara a ver. —no me importa que hayas matado a más hombres de lo que hay estrellas en el cielo... o que seas un asesino sin sentimientos— el agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. —yo te amo tal y como eres... así seas un asesino o hayas matado a muchos... Endimion te amo— le decía mientras tomaba sus manos con las mías. —vamos al castillo, deja que te bañe... además estás herido— le decía mientras con mi mano acariciaba una cortada que el tenía en el brazo.

—eso no es nada..— decía en un suspiro. —no está bien que estés enamorada de mi... yo no merezco tu amor, no merezco sentir esta felicidad... tú eres algo inocente y puro... yo soy una bestia que solo sirve para destruir y matar— no podía dejar que siguiera sus palabras me estaban destrozando pero sabía que a el más...

Besaba sus labios mientras el me miraba con tristeza. —te amo, no me alejes de ti— le decía con suplica. Mientras miraba sus ojos dulcemente.

—si ya te quieres alejar de mí después... ya es muy tarde... me perteneces— me decía mientras me tomaba de la cintura también acariciaba mi rostro limpiando mis lágrimas.

Desde ese momento he estado muy feliz con el viviendo en la tierra... —principe— entraba Kunsite al cuarto.

—sabes que me molesta que entren así— le decía Endimion mientras se ponía una bata.

—su alteza, Diamante ya se entero que tiene a la princesa y viene en camino— no!

—ahora voy a aclarar cuentas con el estúpido aquel— decía Endimion sonriendo mientras se trataba de parar.

—Endimion por favor no vallas— le decía abrazándome a su espalda.

El me agarraba mis manos mientras besaba mis labios. —te prometo que voy a volver— por favor ten mucho cuidado..

Veía como el salía con Kunsite. Que la batalla iba a ser fuerte.

Endimion pov

—valla valla.. mira a quien tenemos aquí... ¿que pasa principito.. qué raro que no mandaras a nadie a pelear por ti.. ¡ya se! no me digas estás cansado que mate a todos los estúpidos que as mandado— le decía riéndome mientras el me miraba enojado bajándose de su caballo.

—si que eres un desgraciado, te atreviste a secuestrar a mi mujer— yo solo me acercaba mientras le metía un golpe en la cara.

—ella jamás fue tu mujer imbecíl... que hayas estado de rogón atrás de ella es otra cosa, ella es mía... al que ella ama es a mi.., así que vete olvidando de ella— le decía mientras el escupía sangre.

—Los padres de Serenity ya se enteraron que ella está aquí y se va a armar la guerra... vamos a venir por ella, y ella se va a casar conmigo— yo solo enfundaba mi espada mientras el hacía lo mismo.

—eso veremos— le decía mientras le daba un espadaso, ahora ya sabía por qué el estúpido nunca peleaba... no sabía era como pelear con un niño...

Ya tenía su cuello contra mi espada, está era mi oportunidad... lo mataría y al fin nada se interpondría entre mi princesa, y esta guerra acabaría. —espérate Endimion... por favor, te prometo que me alejare, solo perdóname la vida— me decía mientras mi espada rosaba con su cuello.

—por qué tendría que perdonarte la vida... tú eres el que as estado mandando soldados para conquistar la tierra. ¿Crees que todo lo que haces no tendría consecuencias?— le decía mientras una sonrisa en mis labios se formaba. Veía como se alejaba poco a poco arrastrándose por el piso.

—por favor ten piedad— me decía mientras sus lagrimas caían... me recuerdo cuando Serenity me miraba con esa miedo en sus ojos... Serenity... por un momento mi mente viajó a su mirada.

Sin querer me descuide un poco mientras sentía un puñado de arena ir a mi cara. Veía como Diamante salía corriendo, espero que sea la última vez que tenga problemas con ese tipo.

—principe, se le escapó Diamante quiere que vallamos tras el— me preguntaba Kunsite mientras yo le sostenía su brazo.

—no, lo que quiero es mejor concentrarme en mis queridos suegros... ellos ya saben que me traje a Serenity... tengo que hablar bien con ellos— decía mientras me preparaba sabía que todo iba a salir bien, después arreglaría cuentas con el idiota aquel.

"Fin de flashback"

—Serena, no te preocupes... te prometo que te voy a proteger con mi vida, ya sabemos quién es el enemigo— sentía su abrazo mientras mis lágrimas salían.

—Darién, pero yo no entiendo ¿que es lo que quiere Diamante?— el solo se reía mientras miraba la ventana.

—la última vez que el imbecíl ese estaba aquí... lo que el quería era apoderarse de la tierra y se quería casar contigo por qué quería obtener la vida eterna— sabía que Diamante tramaba algo, ya que ya sabemos quién es el tenemos que decirle a los demás. Pero tengo un poco de miedo... tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Darién con esa mirada tan fría, no se como pude olvidar lo violento y sadico que era el "príncipe Endimion"

Aún recuerdo cómo era el en el milenio de plata sentía un frío recorrer mi espalda solo de recordar todas las veces que lo vi cubierto de sangre... o de las veces que lo vi decapitando algún espía... como a cambiado... espero que no regrese a ser esa misma persona... Darién no cambies por favor...

Hola como están, yo se... es muy rápido el otro capítulo jejej bueno es que estoy inspirada. Este "Endimion" me está gustando debemos recordar que Sailor moon fue creado de la mitología Griega, y Endimion era un rey que luchaba y se enamoro de la Diosa Selene, el era un guerrero y eso es lo que quiero poner en este Darién... también me gusta el Darién dulce, pero un Darién fuerte, sadíco y dominante me llama la atención también... bueno espero que les este gustando se cuidan y gracias por leer mis historias.


	23. Chapter 23

**Estaba en mi cama mientras me levantaban unos rayos de sol. Quería moverme pero se me hacía imposible, sentía unos fuertes brazos apretándome... es cierto, el estúpido de Endimion me había secuestrado la noche anterior... ahora se me aria imposible irme.. tengo que esperar que salga la luna para poder regresar, aún que sabía que tal vez no notarían mi desaparición, en la tierra una hora era un Mes en la luna**

 **Quería ya irme de este lugar, ese hombre me causa temor.. pensé que tal vez madre me quería espantar cuando me contaba que los terrícolas que eran una raza peligrosa que solo querían pelear y estar en guerras pero tal parece que decía la verdad.**

 **Ese Endimion es un sádico aún recuerdo lo que me hizo anoche, y todo lo que me dijo. Lo bueno es que como lo prometió... no me tomo a la fuerza, según el yo me rendiría a sus brazos Ja! que siga soñando.., solo quiero encontrar una manera de escaparme de aquí.. pero también tengo que ver que esta pasando con Diamante.**

 **Si lo que dice Endimion es cierto el esta rompiendo el tratado que tiene el cosmos de que nadie entraría en guerra. No sé por qué Endimion no entiende que es mejor que yo me valla así yo hablaría con mama y papá y ellos se encargarían de hacer un Consejo para ver que Arian con Diamante.**

— **valla princesa, no sabes lo cómodo que dormí en tus brazos.— escuchaba la voz de Endimion susurrando en mi oído.**

— **si... felicidades por ti... Endimion solo ya termina este juego y déjame ir— le decía enojada mientras me levantaba. El solo se estiraba mientras se veía que estaba en ropa interior.**

— **por Zeus! Estas desnudó— le gritaba espantada mientras me tapaba los ojos. No sabía lo marcado que estaba...**

— **aún estoy con ropa, pero si me quieres desnudo solo dime... aún que también desnúdate tu... quiero ver tu perfecto cuerpo— me decía mientras se levantaba y me tomaba de la cintura.**

— **eres un idiota— le gritaba molesta mientras quitaba sus manos.**

 **El se reía mientras se ponía su ropa. —tranquila mi amor... no quiero que tan temprano estés enojada... mira como se que no conoces la tierra que te parece si te enseño los alrededores— quería mandarlo a volar pero tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer y sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad de ir sola.**

— **está bien— le contestaba en un tono serio el solo sonreía mientras me tomaba por la cintura.**

— **perfecto, ya quiero que veas lo hermosa que es la tierra— me decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano.**

 **Se que la tierra es hermosa, siempre a mi me a encantado... pero nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de ver lo hermosa que era por qué el menso este me secuestraría.**

 **Cuando salimos estaban los 4 de anoche, por como me dijo Endimion ellos son sus guardianes, muy parecido con mis guardianas que tengo yo.**

— **princesa, por lo que veo el príncipe no la a soltado, espero que le este gustando su estadía en la tierra— me decía Soisite haciendo una reverencia.**

 **De los 4 el era el más educado, pero aún así no confiaba en ni uno. —buenos días— le decía cortamente.**

— **valla Endimion ya puedo ver por qué te tiene la princesa tan loco si es una hermosura, si de noche se me hacía hermosa de día es toda una belleza.— decía Neflite de los 4 el era el más vulgar y grosero**

— **voy a salir a enseñarle a Serenity el lugar.— sentía la mano de Endimion tomando mi cintura mientras nos dirigíamos afuera.**

— **¿a donde es que vamos?— le preguntaba ya que estábamos afuera.**

— **vamos a ir al pueblo, quiero que veas como es en la tierra, pero también quiero que te cubras la luna que tienes, no quiero que todavía se den cuenta que estas aquí conmigo— me decía mientras cubría mi luna con mi cabello.**

 **Si que tenía razón, en la noche había belleza, de como la noche hacía ver todo mágico, pero en La Luz de el sol podías ver perfectamente los colores de las flores y todo lo demás. Solo me podía quedar embelesada mirando todo.**

— **parece que te gusta princesa— me decía Darién sacándome de mi transe.**

— **bueno, es que en la luna no tenemos este tipo de cosas... no hay flores, ni tampoco todo este tipo de colores que hay aquí— si es bonito... pero nada comparado con esto.**

— **y ¿como es la luna?— me preguntaba mientras ambos nos sentábamos en una banca que había**

— **pues, lo que más tenemos son piedras tipo cristales, no hay flores como aquí... también hay animales pero no como estos— le contaba de como era y que tipo de lugares, el solo sonreía.**

— **sabes me gustaría conocerla algún día— si que el era muy guapo, cuando hacía esa cara parecía un niño inocente... pero su cara cambiaba de un momento a otro.**

 **Veía como el se movía rápido mientras sacaba su espada. —¡ja, que!¿querías atacarme cuando estuviera distraído?— gritaba Endimion mientras su espada estaba en el cuello de un hombre enmascarado.**

— **¿que acaso ese príncipe de pacotilla cobarde no se cansa de mandar inútiles como tú— decía Endimion teniendo al espía en el suelo.**

— **Por favor ten piedad, no me mates— decía el hombre mientras se arrastraba alejándose de la espada.**

— **que acaso si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta tu me perdonas la vida y no me matas... se que si lo hubieras echo, no mereces compasión— solo escuchaba un sonido mientras Endimion le cortaba la cabeza.**

 **El se agachaba mientras agarraba la cabeza de los cabellos —si ves lo que le pasó a el... eso mismo le pasara al imbecil de Diamante cuando venga— me decía con una risa siniestra.**

— **como puedes ser tan malvado... el té estaba pidiendo piedad...— le decía sin poder esconder mis lágrimas.**

— **¿que acaso el me tuvo piedad a mi cuando estuvo atrás de mi dispuesto a atacarme? ¡No! Por que yo le tendría piedad, además el es una persona insignificante, perfectamente te lo dije, yo voy a defender la tierra, no dejaré que imbeciles como este la quieran conquistar.— yo solo me volteaba mientras me iba corriendo.**

— **eres un desgraciado. Por favor, ya no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo, ya me quiero ir— el solo se reía mientras me tomaba de la mano.**

— **como quieras, vámonos, si quieres que un pequeño accidente arruine nuestra cita— me decía mientras levantaba los hombros riéndose.**

— **eres un maldito Endimion— le gritaba enojada mientras corría, tenía que alejarme de el. Ya quería regresar a la luna donde sabía que iba a estar a salvo.**

— **¡Serenity!— escuchaba la voz de Endimion gritarme pero no le hacía caso quería salir de ahí.**

 **Sentía como alguien me empujaba mientras yo caía al piso tenía a Endimion encima de mi. —Aléjate de mi asesino— le gritaba mientras trataba de empujarlo.**

— **Serenity ya basta, entiende que así son las cosas, estamos en guerra.. yo no puedo bajar la guardia.. tengo que defender la tierra, si yo le hubiera perdonado la vida y el hubiera venido por mi— yo le metía una cachetada el me miraba serio mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.**

— **tú no sabes eso, cualquier persona tiene derecho a arrepentirse a tener una segunda oportunidad— el se reía mientras me jalaba de un brazo parándome.**

— **si que tenían razón... eres una princesa ingenua.— me decía mientras me ponía en su hombro.**

— **suéltame Endimion— gritaba enojada mientras pataleaba y manoteaba como loca.**

 **El me agarraba mientras hacía que yo lo viera. —quiero que entiendas una cosa— me decía mientras me miraba serio... frío era una mirada que me causaba pavor. —tu me perteneces... aún que te quieras alejar de mí no lo puedes, eres mía... que te quede eso claro— sus labios me besaban mientras yo luchaba por quitarlo... por qué me pasa esto a mi... solo mis lágrimas salían mientras sabía que no podía regresar a casa estaba atrapada de estar con el.**

 **Hola, como veo que les gusto estoy poniendo de como fue que Serenity se enamoro de el bruto de Endimion. (Que no se haga... le gustan los chicos malos) xD es broma. Bueno espero que les guste se cuidan y nos seguimos leyendo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Habían pasado 4 semanas en los que yo no podía irme de aquí, Endymion me tenia encerrada, desde la vez que el me llevo para enseñarme el lugar pero le corto la cabeza al espía ya no he salido con el... tampoco le dirijo la palabra.**

 **Según el soy una princesa ingenua que solo cree que el mundo está echo de arcoiris y lindos colores... no es que yo piense así... es que el es un maldito... ese hombre no tiene sentimientos, cada vez que Diamante manda a sus espías Endimion solo les corta la cabeza o los atraviesa con la espada.**

 **Siempre lo veo lleno de sangre, no puedo creer como una persona tan hermosa sea tan malvado y no tenga sentimientos. Yo he buscado la manera de irme a casa, pero no puedo.**

 **El siempre me está cuidando, y si no es el uno de sus estúpidos aparece, también no ayuda en nada que no puedo irme si no está la luna.**

 **Como quisiera que mis guardianas se den cuenta que estoy aquí para que puedan venir por mí...**

 **Endymion POV.**

 **¿Que diablos tiene esa mujer? Más bien ¿que tengo yo? ¿Por que me preocupa tanto lo que a ella le pasa, me duele cada vez que veo como llora... —¿asechando a la princesa otra vez?— escuchaba la voz de Kunsite atrás de mi**

— **yo no estoy asechando a nadie— le decía molesto mientras me iba a la sala.**

— **vamos amigo que tienes, te e notando muy extraño en estos días...— yo solo me agarraba el cabello mientras me acostaba en el sillón.**

— **no entiendo a Serenity... ella no entiende nada... es una tonta, es tan ingenua ves lo que pasó cuando la lleve de paseo y tuve que acabar con el espía de Diamante... la niñita espantada se puso a llorar diciendo que todos merecen una oportunidad... piensa que esto es un juego, no entiende que estamos en guerra— escuchaba la risa de Kunsite sintiendo como se hundía el lado de el sillón.**

— **de cuando acá te preocupa lo que piense una mujer, que no dijiste que la querías para divertirte— me decía mientras se empezaba a reír.**

— **eso es lo que quería primero... pero ella me atrae, siento horrible cuando ella está enojada, pero lo que me hizo desesperar fue las lágrimas que ella derramó.**

 **Cuando regresamos ayer de la "emboscada" que nos dieron los espías de Diamante yo estaba cubierto de sangre, además que Serena vio cuando atravesé al imbecil de Rubeus— estaba luchando con ese idiota, el me corto un poco el brazo, pero yo le metí mi espada en su boca atravesando su cráneo... lo se soy sangriento pero es una manera fácil de matar...**

 **Como recuerdo la cara de temor que puso Serenity**

 **Flash back**

— **Maldito terrícola, ahora te enseñaremos que nosotros nos adueñaremos de la tierra— me gritaba enfundando su espada.**

— **no me digas que así peleas, luego se ve que tu extraterrestre no sabes nada de batallas, por qué no le dices al cobarde de Diamante que venga el a pelear... que deje ese miedo que me tiene— le decía mientras seguíamos con la pelea. Podría acabarlo en un segundo pero gozaba de como me caía su sangre o de los gritos que daba cada vez que mi espada lo cortaba.**

— **nuestro principe no tiene necesidad de venir, no cuando yo mismo voy a ser quien me encargue de ti— escuchaba un grito mientras el me cortaba un poco mi brazo.**

— **realmente crees que un idiota insignificante como tú me puede derrotar a mi, no me hagas reír— le decía acercándome mientras mi espada atravesaba su boca a su cráneo. —no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de que tu cabeza llegue a los pies de diamante con un pequeño mensaje... nadie se mete con la tierra— le decía mientras torcía mi espada y un chorro de sangre me llenaba la cara.**

 **Solo sonreía mientras me dirigía al castillo. —¿como puedes quitarle la vida a alguien sin sentir remordimiento por lo que haces? ¿como puedes matar a alguien de esa manera tan cruel?— me decía Serenity llorando.**

 **Yo solo la miraba mientras guardaba mi espada. —¿que haces aquí?— le decía mientras me acercaba a ella.**

— **aléjate de mi... no te me acerques— me decía mientras sus lágrimas caían. Le hacía señas con la mirada a Jededite mientras el por atrás usaba su hechizo de sueño en ella.**

— **que niña tan problemática eres— le decía riendo mientras la cargaba en mis brazos.**

— **no... ya basta ya no más Endimion— murmuraba mientras yo besaba sus labios. Ni aunque me pidas tú, mi adorada princesa. mi misión aún no termina.., tengo que acabar con cualquier problema que se acerque a la tierra.**

 **Fin de el flashback**

— **Tierra a Endimion— me decía Kunsite mientras movía su mano enfrente de mi.**

— **si no quieres que te corte esa mano mejor quítala— le decía serio. El solo la quitaba mientras se empezaba a reír.**

— **vamos tranquilo, ya deja de ser tan amargado, ya veo por qué Serenity te tiene pavor.— si... ella me tiene miedo.. —cielos, no sabia que estabas súper enamorado de ella... mira, si la quieres bien habla con ella, y veo que ahora cupido si te flecho duro, por qué no vas y tratas de hablar con ella bien, dile la razón por la cual peleas, que tú realmente no eres el malo de la película si no otro..— podré hacer entender a esa mujer...**

— **está bien, la llevare donde nos conocimos y hablaré con ella.— le decía mientras me dirigía al cuarto.**

— **Serenity ¿podemos hablar?— le decía entrando al cuarto.**

— **que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo príncipe Endimion— me molesta cuando es tan formal conmigo...**

— **por favor, quiero que vallamos al lago, hay algo que tengo que platicar conmigo— ella solo se reía.**

— **valla no sabía que sabías decir la palabra "por favor"— ella me hacía perder la paciencia...**

— **princesa, es algo que tengo que hablar contigo... dame una oportunidad... quiero demostrarte que no soy tan malo como tú piensas y que tengo mis razones para ser como soy...— ella me miraba mientras tomaba mi mano.**

— **está bien... vamos a platicar— me decía mientras ambos salíamos al lago. Cuando llegamos ambos nos sentábamos en una roca mientras admirábamos el paisaje.**

— **esto que te voy a contar nadie sabe... creo que te darás cuenta de que nunca as visto a mis padres... y la razón es por qué ambos murieron— ella me miraba atenta mientras yo solo respiraba hondo... odiaba está recordar esta parte de mi vida, pero sabía que era importante que ella entendiera por qué era yo así...**

— **yo antes vivía con mis padres, ellos eran muy buenos... también vivíamos con mi tío... el hermano de mi padre. Nuestra vida de nosotros era muy alegre, mi padre era un hombre muy bueno, el amaba a mi madre a la tierra y también a mi... era muy querido por todos, pero mi tío le tenía envidia... no solo por qué papá era el rey, pero también por qué el deseaba a mi mama...—**

— **Un día papa encontró a mi Tío— no quería recordar esta parte... cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que lo estoy viviendo ese momento..,**

— **no supe mucho que es lo que había pasado.. yo tenía 15 años... era aún joven, habíamos ido con Papa a visitar unos amigos de el, cuando regresamos al castillo... solo recuerdo escuchar unos fuertes gritos mientras veía a mi papá que estaba golpeando a mi tío... el desgraciado había violado a mi madre— serenity tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras tomaba mi mano... a mi se me habían secado las lágrimas hace tiempo.**

— **cuando salí vi como papá tenía su espada en el cuello de mi tío.. el lloraba mientras pedía "piedad" papa lo quería matar pero yo no quería que papa se convirtiera en un asesino, solo grite mientras me ponía enfrente de el, pidiendo que no lo matara... el me miraba mientras bajaba su espada. Mi tío aprovechó y salió huyendo...— mi vista iba al lago mientras recordaba el último día que vi a mis padres con vida.**

— **que pasó después— me preguntaba mi princesa tomando mi mano.**

— **mi tío regreso, según el... papa le había quitado todo.. el quería ser Rey también quería que mama estuviera con el espero 3 meses cuando todo había pasado, regresó y mato a papa... también mato a mama cuando ella lo rechazo... yo me echaba la culpa, si esa vez no hubiera parado a papa que lo matara ellos seguirían vivos... fue mi culpa que ellos estén muertos... entiende, yo sé que la gente necesita compasión... pero aveces ellos no te tienen compasión a ti— ella me miraba sería mientras yo agarraba su rostro.**

— **yo me volví sádico y malo, solo por un error que cometí, si yo hubiera dejado que mi padre matara a mi tío, esto no hubiera pasado. Ellos estaría vivos, esto seria diferente, se que soy Rey... pero para mí no existe otro rey que no sea mi padre, por eso prefiero que me sigan llamando príncipe...— jamás nadie ocupara el lugar de papa...**

— **Endimion, entiendo lo que dices, pero por qué tienes que estar matando tú— yo solo ponía mi mano en su boca.**

— **ya basta, entiende bien... nosotros no empezamos la guerra, fue el imbecil de Diamante que se quiere apoderar de la tierra, yo solo la protejo.. prefiero matar a un idiota que ese idiota mate a alguien de Mi Pueblo— ella asentía mientras miraba el lago.**

— **te entiendo, pero debe de haber otra razón... no creo que siempre tenga que resolverse todo a golpes y sangre— mi ingenua princesa...**

— **que bien sería un mundo así... pero yo que tú no me siento a esperar, si te cuento todo esto es por qué me importas mucho... quiero que me comprendas y no me veas solo como un asesino— la tomaba mientras besaba sus labios, aria que ella cambiara su opinión de mi... yo la amo. Y quiero que este conmigo.**

 **Hola como están, espero que les esté gustando la historia, a mi me está encantando hasta me dan ganas de hacer una historia solo de serenity y Endimion y la guerra por la que están pasando jejej pero ahí veremos primero quiero terminar está. Bueno se cuidan y que estén bien les mando muchos besos ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Recuperando la poca cordura que me quedaba lo empujaba mientras el se me quedaba viendo asombrado. —Endimion está es una de las cosas que me molesta, no me gusta que me estés besando nada más por qué si, o me clames como tuya... lo que me dijiste de tus padres realmente lo siento, creo entender la razón por la cual eres así.. pero ese no te da derecho de secuestrarme y quererme hacer tuya a la fuerza— le decía enojada mientras el solo suspiraba.**

— **está bien, te entiendo.., pero no miento. Realmente te amo, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo, que te parece si me tratas.. que me conozcas mejor, quiero que conozcas al verdadero Endimion— me decía tomando mi mano. —que te parece si te quedas conmigo unos 6 meses más... me des la oportunidad de cortejarte después te puede ir con tu familia— hablaba tan sincero que solo asentí.**

 **Antes de poder responder algo el había tomado mis labios. —Endymion— le gritaba enojada mientras lo empujaba.**

— **perdón... es que cada vez que te veo solo quiero besarte— me decía con una sonrisa, quería meterle una cachetada... pero cuando me miraba con esa sonrisa de niño chiquito no podía estar enojada con el. —bueno, que te parece si mañana tenemos esa cita que fue interrumpida... prometo que me voy a comportar— yo solo tomaba su mano mientras lo seguía.**

 ***siguiente día***

— **Principe Endimion, que bueno que nos este visitando... este es un pequeño regalo por toda la ayuda que nos da su alteza— decía un hombre mientras le daba unas manzanas.**

— **¿ayuda por qué?— le preguntaba curiosa.**

— **no fue nada... la gente siempre me está dando cosas— decía Endimion poniéndose un poco rojo.**

— **príncipe... por favor, si no fuera por usted mi familia estuviera perdida... verá su majestad lo que pasa es que toda mi cosecha se hubiera perdido pero el príncipe Endimion vino con los soldados y nos ayudaron... unos hombres que no sabemos quiénes eran, vinieron y trataron de quemar las cosechas... una de las fuentes de comida más importantes que tenemos, pero el Príncipe y sus soldados detuvieron esos hombre y salvaron las cosechas, de echo el príncipe arriesgo su vida apagando el fuego— no puedo creer Endimion hizo todo eso...**

— **bueno, muchas gracias por las manzanas... y dale mis saludos a tu familia, si tienen algún problema por favor no duden en pedir ayuda.— decía Endimion mientras tomaba mi mano para que lo siguiera**

— **Príncipe— gritaba una viejita acercándose**

— **Señora Susan— decía Endimion parando mientras le tomaba las manos a la viejita.**

— **su alteza, que bueno que lo encuentro, lamentó mucho molestarlo... pero por favor podría ayudarme con unos jarrones que me acaban de llegar— Endimion sonreía.**

— **Por supuesto, Serenity esto va a tomar un poco... si quieres puedes ver las tiendas mientras yo le ayudo— ayuda... si que esto no lo esperaba de el..**

— **si quieres yo te puedo ayudar— el solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **nada de eso princesa, solo ve con ella yo me encargo de esto— quería ayudarle pero el se metió mientras arreglaba unos jarrones.**

— **es mejor que le haga caso su alteza, el príncipe es así... a pesar de que el es realeza siempre nos viene a ayudar, es un excelente príncipe. Todos lo queremos mucho— nunca imagine esto de Endimion... yo lo veía como un asesino despreciable que solo le gustaba matar... pero todo lo que el hace es por ayudar a su pueblo... Diamante es el que a causado esto**

— **bueno, ya está si necesita más ayuda no tarde en buscarme— le decía Endimion a la dulce anciana.**

— **nos vamos— me decía tomando mis manos... yo solo lo seguía, cada vez que la gente de el pueblo nos veía me di cuenta lo muy equivocada que estaba al juzgarlo de esa manera, así pasábamos los días, íbamos a ver que era lo que el pueblo necesitará, me di cuenta que Endimion era muy querido por ellos, las personas me decían historias, como cuando Emdimion era pequeño, cada vez que me hablaban de el, me daba cuenta de la gran persona que era... y que equivocada estaba en haberlo juzgado así.**

 **Endymion. POV**

 **Las cosas con Serenity iban muy bien, era muy buena y poco a poco se estaba haciendo querer por Mi Pueblo... las personas aún no se daban cuenta de que ella era la princesa de la luna... y así lo quería dejar.**

 **Hoy quería que ella probará algo que a mi me encantaba, ella estaba dormida mientras yo besaba sus mejillas haciendo que ella despertara... me moría por besar sus labios pero le prometí que no la besaría hasta que ella me lo pidiera... si que era la promesa más difícil que yo había echo.**

— **mmm Endimion— me decía mi princesa abriendo sus ojos —¿que es lo que pasa?— me decía mientras se estiraba**

— **Shhh no hagas mucho ruido— le decía poniendo mi dedo en sus labios. —quiero compartir un secreto contigo— le decía mientras ella se paraba.**

— **¿a esta hora? ¿Que es lo que me quieres decir?— me decía tallando sus ojos.**

— **jeje... es algo que quiero compartir contigo, pero no puedes hacer mucho ruido.. o se van a dar cuenta.— le decía mientras tomaba su mano y ambos nos dirigíamos por ese pedazo de cielo que me esperaba.**

 **Llegaba al La Cocina mientras abría una de las gavetas donde tenía bien guardado ese secreto. —quiero que pruebes esto— le decía a Serenity dándole el cacao.**

— **¿que es esto?— me decía mirándome curiosamente.**

— **bueno, supongo como no tienes mucha vegetación en la luna no conoces esto, es una semilla que sale de un árbol se llama cacao, es deliciosa.— le decía mientras ella lo ponía en su boca.**

— **wow, esto es dulce pero muy sabroso... no puedo creer como no tenemos esto en la luna, hay otro tipo de golosinas, pero nada comparado con esto— me decía mientras tomaba otra semilla poniéndola en su boca.**

— **ya me tienes curioso, la próxima vez me tienes que dar de alguna golosina tu— le decía mientras saboreaba el cacao.**

— **no sabia que te gustara tanto el dulce— yo solo me reía.**

— **no me gusta me encanta— pero no como mucho por alguien...**

— **príncipe Endymion ¿que están haciendo?— escuchaba la voz de alguien que me iba a empezar a sermonear.**

— **Kunsite— le decía mirándole mientras escondía el cacao.**

— **príncipe, sabe que no puede comer cacao, el doctor se lo prohibió en muchas cantidades.— yo solo rodaba mis ojos.**

— **Vamos Kunsite... no estábamos comiendo tanto, deja ya de enojarte... no se por qué me tienes que tirar todo mi cacao.— el solo me miraba molesto**

— **recuerde que la última vez se desmayo... deje ya de estar comiendo tanto, una semilla está bien, pero usted come como 50 en una noche, deme eso— me decía enojado mientras nos quitaba La Bolsa.**

— **tienes razón mama... aquí está— le decía enojado mientras el seguía sermoneándonos.**

 **3 meses después...**

 **Llegaba cansado después de una Gran batalla... los imbeciles soldados de Diamante seguían invadiendo... habían secuestrado a unos campesinos, lo bueno fue que pudimos rescatarlos.**

— **¿no vienes?— me decía Kunsite mientras yo me iba a lago.**

— **no... tu adelántate, yo me voy a quitar todo esto...— le decía mientras me dirigía al lago... no quiero que me mire Serenity.**

 **Esta noche fue horrible... aún en mi mente estaba como Ese maldito cobarde había matado a ese niño... ¿que tiene este imbecíl de Diamante cuando lo agarre el estúpido deseara nunca haber nacido.**

 **Sentí la precedencia de alguien acercándose sabía perfectamente quién era... no quiero que ella me vea..**

— **¿que haces aquí?— le decía sin siquiera voltearme a verla. —está muy frío, es mejor que te vallas al castillo— le decía mientras seguía quitándome la sangre.**

— **¿por qué no quieres verme?— me decía mientras su voz se entrecortaba...¿que es lo que tienes Serenity?**

— **no quiero que me veas así— le decía mientras seguía limpiando la sangre.**

— **¡estás herido!— gritaba mientras se metía al agua corriendo tocando todo mi cuerpo mirándome espantada.**

— **no es mi sangre...— le decía con miedo sabiendo que me diría que soy un asesino y no se que tanta cosa más..**

— **pero ¿porque no vas al castillo y te bañas haya? está muy frío aquí.. te puede dar un resfriado.— me decía mientras yo solo suspiraba. Tenía miedo que ella me tu tuviera miedo... y me rechazara.**

— **aún recuerdo la primera vez que me viste cubierto de sangre... me llamaste un asesino y me tenías miedo... no quiero eso otra vez... yo te amo... nunca quiero que me tengas miedo— le decía mientras tallaba mis brazos más fuerte y todo tratando de quitarme toda esta maldita sangre esperando que todo esto pronto acabe..**

— **¡Endimion ya basta!— me gritaba sacudiendo me haciendo que yo saliera de mi transe. —no me importa que hayas matado a más hombres de lo que hay estrellas en el cielo... o que seas un asesino sin sentimientos— yo solo agachaba la cabeza... ya no quiero ser esa persona. —yo te amo tal y como eres... así seas un asesino o hayas matado a muchos... Endimion te amo— me decía mientras tomaba mis manos... ella me ama.. ella me ama.. no puede amarme, algo tan puro y bueno no me puede amar.—vamos al castillo, deja que te bañe... además estás herido— me decía tocando un pequeño corte que me había echo el imbecil ese después de matar al niño...**

— **eso no es nada..— le decía en un suspiro. —no está bien que estés enamorada de mi... yo no merezco tu amor, no merezco sentir esta felicidad... tú eres algo inocente y puro... yo soy una bestia que solo sirve para destruir y matar— me dolía decirle esto... me mataba pensar que la tenía que dejar ir... pero yo no la merezco, quería que ella se fuera no quería que se quedara con un bárbaro como yo... pero solo sentía sus dulces labios tocando los míos... sentía como algo se calentaba en mi interior**

— **te amo, no me alejes de ti— me decía con lágrimas en los ojos... se veía hermosa... cualquier plan que yo tenía de dejarla ella lo había derrumbado, era muy tarde... no puedo vivir sin ella.**

— **si ya te quieres alejar de mí después... ya es muy tarde... me perteneces— le decía tomando sus labios mientras la tomaba en mis brazos... le voy a enseñar lo mucho que la amo...**

 **Hola como están, espero que les esté gustando la historia, esto es algo diferente que me gusta poner... a Darién siempre lo pongo como alguien no muy malo.. pero ahora me gusta este Darién. Como dije siento que "Endymion" el de la mitología griega era así, ya que el era un Rey que luchaba en batallas, bueno espero que les guste. Se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Endymion me llevo cargando hasta su cuarto, el me depositaba en la cama mientras me besaba mis labios. —no sabes cuánto espere este momento— me decía mientras besaba mi cuello.**

— **Endymion...yo— el me ponía la Mano cubriendo mi boca.**

— **Shhh no hables... solo quiero que disfrutes de lo que vamos a hacer— me decía mientras me guiñaba el ojo.**

 **Quería responderle algo pero no podía, solo me podía concentrar en como su lengua empezaba a pasar por todo mi cuerpo.**

— **Endymion— se me escapaba su voz en un gemido.**

— **princesa si no quieres que pierda el control y te haga el amor fuerte y violento no digas mi nombre con ese tono... haces que mi poco control que tengo se valla por la ventana.— me decía mientras me empezaba a quitar la ropa.**

— **Endymion no estoy lista... yo— le decía mientras con mis manos trataba de cubrir mis pechos. El solo me miraba con un destello en sus ojos.**

— **Serenity... lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde... aún que quieras que pare ya no puedo, te deseo tanto...— me decía mientras ponía su boca en mis pechos besándolos.**

— **Endymion— me decía mientras de mi boca salían gemidos sintiendo como el pasaba su lengua por todo.**

— **Serenity, no sabes lo dulce que eres... eres lo más apetecible que he probado prefiero comerte a ti que a todo el cacao de el mundo— yo no podía contestar nada... solo estaba hipnotizada sintiendo la lengua de Endymion**

 **Después de toda una noche apasionada...**

— **Princesa ¿cómo te sientes?— me decía mientras me abrazaba dándome un beso.**

— **bien mi príncipe, no sabes cómo me as echo sentir... Aún que nos hubiéramos esperado...— le decía mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban.**

— **Serenity, te amo.. Tú me amas a mí, no tiene nada de malo... Además, yo ya no me puedo separar de ti... Te amo— solo sentía sus labios nuevamente.**

— **igual que yo a ti mi príncipe— el solo me miraba mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo.**

— **Serenity, ¿realmente me amas?...— que pregunta...**

— **por favor que pregunta, claro que te amo... Más que a mi propia vida— solo le devolvía el beso.**

 **Pero el se movía se paraba mientras me miraba seriamente, —¿qué pasa Endimion, ocurre algo?— el solo me miraba mientras tragaba saliva.**

— **Serenity, si tú me amas tanto como yo a ti. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?— Su esposa...**

— **¡Si! si, acepto ser tu esposa— le decía mientras me aventaba encima de él mientras me recibía con un beso.**

— **Serenity, júrame que siempre me vas a amar, y siempre vas a estar conmigo— que pregunta**

— **te lo juro Endimion, siempre te voy a amar, te amo mi príncipe— solo ambos nos entregábamos una vez más... No me quería separar de el.**

— **bueno... ya va a pasar los 6 meses.. y como te prometí quiero que te vallas con tus padres, ambos hablaremos con ellos... les diremos lo que está haciendo Diamante, y también que nos amamos y queremos casarnos— yo solo asentía.**

— **pero y que crees que haga Diamante cuando se entere— el solo se reía mientras me abrazaba besando mis labios.**

— **me vale un cuerno lo que quiera hacer ese tipo, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo... solo lo que nos queda es hacerlo todo formal, por qué desde que te conocí te convertiste en mi mujer.— Ambos nos besábamos mientras nos entregábamos otra vez.**

 **Tiempo actual**

 **Darien POV**

 **Estábamos en la cama con Serena esperando que nos llamarán para ir al futuro, ahora que sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando —Darién, dice el rey Endymion que ya está todo listo. Que te vengas con Serena al templo, los esperamos aquí— recibía un mensaje de Rei**

— **que pasa mi príncipe— me decía mi nena mientras me daba un beso.**

— **nada amor, que ya están listos y nos están esperando— ambos nos preparábamos para seguir a los demás.**

— **buenos días Princesa Serena y Príncipe Darién.— nos decía Setsuna cuando entrábamos al templo.**

— **buenos días— decía Serena con una sonrisa.**

— **saben, aún no puedo creer como no me acorde de Diamante... digo si lo recuerdo pero no muy bien.— decía El rey Endymion mientras Setsuna se le acercaba tocando su hombro.**

— **su majestad, usted fue el que se quitó todos esos recuerdos... de cuando era ese Rey "malvado" por qué dijo que no quería recordarlo... lo único que se dejó de recuerdo fue cuando conoció a la princesa— el solo se quedaba serio.**

— **por eso no recordaba nada... ¿pero cuando hice eso?— Setsuna se reía.**

— **cuando nació el príncipe— el la miraba sorprendido**

— **no hay manera que recupere esos recuerdos... quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando— Setsuna solo sonreía,**

— **si hay una manera, solo cierre los ojos— Setsuna levantaba su féretro mientras una luz caía en la cabeza de Endymion.**

— **no puede ser... yo era así— decía el sin poderlo creer —ahora ya veo por qué quise olvidar todo— el solo miraba a Serena fijamente.**

— **para mi no importa que hayas sido ese "temible príncipe" en mis ojos sigues siendo el hombre bueno de el cual yo me enamore— el solo asentía.**

— **bien, es hora de ir al futuro, derrotar al imbecil ese y salvar a todos... en especial a mi reina— no se por qué me pongo celoso... se que somos la misma persona... creo que hasta de mi sombra tengo celos jaja**

 **Después de que Setsuna abriera una puerta en el tiempo llegamos... pero no es lo que me imaginaba, estaba todo obscuro y había mucha neblina, también se veía todo sin vida. —¿esto es el futuro?— preguntaba Serena mientras Endymion tocaba su hombro.**

— **normalmente es Hermoso... y la gente vive feliz, el estúpido aquel es quien a causado todo esto— ella solo asentía mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.**

— **Endymion ¿que hacen aquí?— se escuchaba una dulce voz que yo conocía perfectamente.**

— **mi reina, los traje por qué tenemos que derrotar a Diamante, ya que Serena trajo el cristal de plata se que ella te puede sacar de esa cárcel de cristales.— ella se acercaba mientras agarraba su mejilla.**

— **pero entiende que algo te puede pasar... por eso fue que te mande al pasado, eso me recuerda— ella se volteaba mirándome con esos hermosos ojos.**

— **Darien perdona por ese sueño que te mande... se que estarás molesto por todo el daño que te cause, pero la única razón que lo hice fue por qué ustedes tenían que tener esas cicatrices echas de amor, ahora el amor de ustedes es más fuerte— yo le agarraba su mano pero se desvanecía.**

— **no te preocupes, aún que sabes mi amor por ti nunca fue menos... simplemente no tuvimos mucha comunicación.. y me arrepiento, ese año que estuvimos separado para mi fue una eternidad.. más de pensar que me habías dejado de amar— ella solo tocaba mi mejilla.**

— **en todos estos milenios jamás te deje de amar... y así pase un milenio más mi amor por ti no tiene fin— quería besarla pero solo era un holograma.**

— **Serenity... no me gusta verte así ¿como te podemos ayudar?— ella me sonreía.**

— **tienen que derrotar a Diamante... el no es el que conocieron en el Milenio de plata, de algún modo tiene otro poder... su poder de el fue superior que mi cristal de plata...— caminaba mientras miraba a Serena.**

— **Serena, tienes que hacer todo lo posible... tu eres la única... por favor salva a todos— Serena le daba una sonrisa.**

— **te prometo que are todo lo que este en mi poder para salvarlos a todos— ella le sonreía mientras nos miraba a todos.**

— **por favor tengan mucho cuidado, como les dije este Diamante es diferente al que conocieron en el milenio de plata.. el cuando estábamos comprometidos era creído pero no era malo... si no que el gran brujo fue el que le lleno su corazón de maldad... tienen que derrotar la fuerza de el cristal negro.— cristal negro...**

— **valla con que aquí estaban, sabes no sabía que huirías al pasado lo bueno es que me trajiste a mi Diosa— es el.. ese maldito justo como lo recuerdo.**

— **¡Diamante! Aléjate de aquí, deja ya este planeta— le gritaba Endymion enojado.**

— **vamos "rey Endymion" esa es la manera de hablarme, después de que tú me robaras todo... Serenity con quien se tenía que casar era conmigo... ella es mía tú fuiste quien la robaste, pero ahora a regresado a mi... vamos mi amor.. sígueme— sentíamos algo fuerte como que todo estaba pesado y no podíamos movernos.**

— **no puedo moverme... Da..Da..— decía Serena mientras era elevada por Diamante**

— **suéltala maldito... no me... pue...do mover— decía mientras veía como desaparecían.**

— **Serena— gritaba mientras caía al suelo llorando.**

— **tranquilo Darien la vamos a recuperar— me decía Mina mientras yo me levantaba limpiando mis lágrimas.**

— **Darien bueno ya se acabo... ese maldito se metió con lo único que amo en esta vida... Serena es mía y la voy a recuperar— salía de el cuarto mientras todos me seguían si gritaban no escuchaba sus gritos, en mi mente solo estaba recuperar a Serena y matar a Diamante...**

 **Hola como están, espero que les esté gustando la historia, se cuidan y besos que tengan un lindo día :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —¿Donde estoy?— estaba en un lugar desconocido.. —¿y este vestido?— estaba con un vestido que era parecido al que tenía la reina Serenity.**

— **por lo que ve ya te despertaste, espero que te guste tu vestido... yo mismo té lo puse— entraba Diamante mirándome y una sonrisa se le formaba en sus labios.**

— **Diamante ¿que diablos te pasa? ¿Por que me secuestras?— el solo se reía mientras movía su mano acercándome a el.**

— **vamos mi vida, que no recuerdas que el estúpido de Endymion te secuestro, y ese día que fui a rescatarte estabas más preocupada por el que por mi... tu prometido tu futuro esposo— me gritaba mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.**

— **estas loco, Darien me habrá secuestrado pero tú y yo no nos amábamos, yo nunca te ame... siempre ame y amo a Darien— sentía un golpe mientras caía en la cama.**

— **Entiende que no lo puedes amar a el, el te robo de mi lado, el es malvado, el te engaña yo soy el que te e amado— yo lo miraba mientras mis lágrimas salían. Por qué me tiene así, dirá lo que sea pero Darien jamás me pego...**

 **Solo agarraba mi mejilla mientras lloraba mirándolo con miedo. —no me tengas miedo mi Reina, entiende que ahora ya estás bien... vamos a hacer la historia como tenía que pasar desde el comienzo... ahora te vas a casar conmigo y juntos vamos a reinar, como tenía que ser... te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz— se me acercaba poco a poco mientras sus manos agarraban mi cara. —te amo Serenity, ahora serás mía..— por favor Darien ayúdame... no quiero que el me bese... nadie más a tocado mis labios que no seas tú...**

— **no me mires con esa cara, tienes que estar contenta de estar conmigo— me gritaba mientras se agarraba su cabeza agachándose. —no me mires con esos ojos— me gritaba enojado mientras me apretaba mi cuello.**

— **Diamante... basta... me... me.. lastimas— le decía con trabajos mientras sentía como mi visión se nublaba.**

 **Diamante POV.**

— **mi vida, piensas que ese idiota de Endymion te va a hacer feliz, pero estas equivocada... el es el culpable de todo... yo tenía que casarme contigo, y reinar aquí. Era muy injusto que yo y mi familia estuviéramos en ese planeta muerto mientras Endymion y esos inútiles terrícolas disfrutaban la tierra, por eso es mejor que yo me quedé con ella... y también tu serás mi Reyna y esposa— decía el hombre agarrando a serenity mientras la acomodaba en la cama.**

 **Darién POV.**

— **¡donde diablos está Serena!— gritaba enojado mientras Ami buscaba en la computadora.**

— **no lo sé, trató de encontrarla pero se me hace imposible, hay un campo de fuerza que obstruye mis lentes.— maldita sea, todo esto fue mi culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.**

— **Darién, tienes que calmarte yo sé que es frustrante que se lleven a Serena, ella es la única que puede purificar todo este lugar... pero tenemos que tranquilizarnos y encontrarla... recuerda que tú y ella están conectados, siempre que Sailor moon estaba en problemas Tuxedo mask la ayudaba... vamos concentrate y se que la puedes encontrar— me decía Serenity dándome un beso en la mejilla.**

— **concentrarme en Serena— vamos tengo que concentrarme. Cerraba mis ojos mientras trataba de pensar en ella, sabía que la encontraría si me concentrara... después de esa noche que tuvimos nuestros cuerpos se an sincronizado más.**

 **(Darien ayúdame) esa es la voz de Serena... —creo que siento su presciencia... la siento llamarme— trataba de sentirla más, poco a poco avanzaba por qué sabía que ella encontraría... y ahora aún que Serena me lo impida, voy a matar a Diamante...**

— **Darien, que as sentido— me decía Mina mientras las demás me seguían.**

— **siento que Serena está en esa montaña... haya siento que la presencia se agranda.— Ami trataba en su computadora nuevamente.**

— **tiene razón, aquí está más raro, tenemos que entrar y ver que está pasando— Mina miraba a las demás.**

— **Rey Endymion... es mejor que se quede con el cuerpo de la reina Serenity, para que la proteja. Ya que Diamante sabe dónde estamos no sabemos que le quiera hacer— el miraba a la montaña mientras me agarraba mi brazo.**

— **hagas lo que hagas... recupérala por favor— yo la miraba mientras una sonrisa me adornaba mis labios.**

— **como no, tú sabes que doy la vida por ella— el asentía mientras se dirigía al castillo de regreso. —no me gusta que vengan ustedes, esto puede ser peligroso— no quiero que nada les pase, Serena jamás me perdonaría...**

— **bueno su alteza, pues lo siento pero nosotras como Sailor scouts tenemos un deber y ese es salvar a usted y la princesa, así que se aguanta y hay que recuperar a su princesa— solo me reía mientras agarraba la mano de Mina.**

— **real mente te agradezco... tú fuiste también la que me estuvo ayudando cuando habíamos terminado con Serena— ella me apretaba mi mano sonriendo.**

— **se que mi amiga te ama, no quería que ella estuviera triste, ahora hay que ir por ella, te prometo que vamos a hacer todo en lo que esté en nuestro poder para salvarla.— así todos nos dirigíamos a esa maldita montaña. No te preocupes Serena, te prometo que te voy a rescatar mi amor.**

 **Hola como están, aquí está el otro capítulo espero que les guste se cuidan y les mando besos :)**


	28. Chapter 28

— **Chicos, digo no soy experta, pero no se les hace raro ese lugar que está haya... no les parece conocido— decía señalando el castillo. Que tenía Darién en el reino dorado.**

— **ese estúpido además de robarme mi mujer también se adueño de mi castillo cuando vivía como el Príncipe Endymion.— decía Darién enojado mientras se acercaban al lugar.**

— **si.. recuerdo este lugar.— decía Mina sonriendo —siempre venía por Serena ya que ella se escapaba para venir a verte.— Darién se transformaba en el príncipe Endymion mientras sacaba su espada.**

— **vámonos, tenemos que recuperar a mi princesa— decía Enojado mientras las chicas lo miraban con un poco de miedo, ya que el Aura de el había cambiado totalmente.**

 **Cuando llegaron se encontraron con algunos monstruos que los esperaban. —el príncipe Diamante dijo que llegarían, pero no especificó que tan rápido. Aún que pierden el tiempo, no podrán pasar de aquí— decía una mujer de cabello Verde. Mientras reía.**

— **esmeralda, encárgate de ellos mi hermano no quiere que entren al palacio.— decía un joven de cabello obscuro.**

— **no te preocupes Zafiro, yo me encargaré de estas pestes, ya oyeron, están totalmente perdidos.— decía la mujer mientras aventaba un poder con su abanico todas caían arrodilladas mientras ella solo se reía.**

 **Darién se levantaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. —me vas a decir que este es todo el poder que tienes, después de hablar tanto esto es lo único que puedes hacer— solo una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro mientras con su espada rompía el abanico y las chicas se paraban mientras respiraban agitadas.**

 **Darien tomaba a Esmeralda de el cuello mientras ella lo veía con miedo. —¿donde está mi mujer?— decía en un tono de voz fuerte.**

 **Ella trataba de quitar sus manos pero el príncipe era más fuerte. —acaso crees que te voy a decir, a mi no me das miedo, príncipe de cuarta— le decía ella con trabajo ya que Darién apretaba más**

— **te daré otra oportunidad... ¿Donde está mi princesa?— ella lo miraba mientras una sonrisa se le aparecía.**

— **espero que muerta, ya que esa mocosa insignificante está con mi príncipe y Diamante es solo mío— decía la mujer enojada mientras Darién solo se reía**

— **grave error, nadie habla así de mi princesa— decía Darién mientras se desvanecía la sonrisa, solo se escuchaba cómo el cuello de Esmeralda era quebrado mientras las chicas lo miraban asombradas. —vámonos, estoy arto de tantos juegos.— decía Darién mientras con su espada mataba a los monstruos que estaban ahí solo les cortaba la cabeza o los atravesaba.**

 **Se aparecía un tipo de cabello rojo mientras Darién lo miraba serio. —valla Endymion no me imaginé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, no se por que no te vas y te olvidas de la princesa, ella tenia que estar con nosotros desde el comienzo, como la esposa de nuestro príncipe y nuestra soberana. Darién solo lo miraba serio mientras miraba su espada una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.**

— **¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?— Rubeos dejaba de sonreír mientras fruncía el rostro. —¿recuerdas esa noche? Tu habías matado a ese niño, y yo fui tras tu cabeza y eso fue lo que hice, aun recuerdo como mi espada atravesaba tu boca mientras tu sangre me bañaba, no te voy a mentir esa noche me salpicaste mucho, no sabes cómo tuvieron que lavar mi ropa para que tu sangre saliera. Pero como te lo prometí le mande tu cabeza a Diamante, aun que me hubiera gustado dársela personal mente pero bueno la intención es lo que vale no...**

 **Aún que hay que reparar ese error— decía Darién sonriendo mientras con su espada atravesaba a Rubeos las chicas solo se volteaban mientras veían como Rubeos era atravesado. —siempre fuiste un debilucho— decía Darién mientras limpiaba su espada y la guardaba —Tenemos que seguir— les decía a las chicas mientras ellas lo seguían.**

 **Cuando llegaron al palacio estaba Zafiro —no dejare que se acerquen a mi hermano— decía mientras el sacaba una espada Darién solo se acercaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.**

— **entonces el imbecil ese está pasando esa puerta con mi princesa, y lo único que tengo que hacer es partirte en dos para rescatarla a ella— Zafiro lo miraba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.**

— **sabes, me puedes amenazar y todo pero te voy a decir algo, yo soy más fuerte de lo que tú crees— Darién solo sonreía mientras preparaba su espada.**

— **vamos, da lo mejor, no sabes cuanto tengo las ganas de una buena pelea, por que estoy muriendo de el aburrimiento— Zafiro reía mientras lanzaba un golpe.**

— **no te preocupes de que vas a morir vas a morir, pero no de el aburrimiento si no de mi espada que te va a atravesar— ambos peleaban, Darién era muy bueno, pero Zafiro no se quedaba atrás también le estaba dando una buena pelea.**

— **sabes tienes razón, eres muy bueno me divertí mucho, pero ya no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo mi princesa que recuperar— decía mientras con un movimiento aventaba la espada de Zafiro y ponía su espada en el cuello de Zafiro.**

— **espera por favor as lo que quieras conmigo, pero no le hagas nada a mi hermano, el no tiene la culpa, está siendo controlado por el gran sabio— Darién solo bajaba la espada.**

— **como que el gran sabio— Zafiro respiraba mientras comenzaba a explicar.**

— **hace un mes un hombre con una capucha se acercó a mi hermano y le dijo que el le podía ayudar que le daría a Diamante todo el poder que el deseara y que cumpliría todos sus deseos— Darién y las chicas lo escuchaban atentamente.**

— **entiende que el no quiere esto, la única razón que el acepto la ayuda de el gran sabio es por que nuestro planeta estaba muriendo, desde que tú le perdonaste la vida el quiso cambiar y lo había echo, habíamos tenido muchos años de prosperidad, pero el planeta esta muriendo, mi hermano solo quería salvarlo, el gran sabio hizo algo para que el tuviera ese deseo de tener a la princesa Serenity.**

 **Pero créeme que el no lo hace por que quiere por favor perdona su vida y ayúdalo— decía mientras agachaba la cabeza asiendo una reverencia.**

— **Darién, si Zafiro está diciendo la verdad, tenemos que ayudarlo, tú sabes que Serena siempre lucho por el amor y la justicia, ella no va a querer que matemos a alguien que no merece morir, a Serena le gusta la justicia— Darién solo miraba a Zafiro mientras respiraba.**

— **voy a seguir tu juego, pero si veo que estás mintiendo o estás preparando una trampa, o veo que Serena tiene un solo rasguño ¡están muertos! ¡Te quedó claro!— el solo tragaba saliva mientras asentía.**

— **por favor es por aquí— decía mientras se dirigían todos a la puerta.**

— **Darién por favor, se que estás mal por lo de Serena, pero trata de tranquilizarte, no estes matando a todos como loco— el solo resoplaba mientras la miraba.**

— **Mina, se metieron con lo que yo más amo, cuando conocí a Serena dije que cambiaría, lo prometí... pero tal parece que les gusta más el Príncipe despiadado que era, así que si tanto les gusta este Darién pues este Darién se va a quedar— A Mina solo le recorría un frío por la columna ya que este Darién era muy diferente al que el recordaba.**

 **Solo espero que todo salga bien y esté loco no termine matando a todo mundo.**

 **Hola cómo están, se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como me estaba moviendo de casa por eso no tenía tiempo eran muchas cosas que arreglar pero ya estoy de regreso, espero que les guste el capítulo ya está historia esta llegando a los últimos capítulos T-T pero espero que les guste tanto como me gustan a mi se cuidan y hasta luego besos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cuando llegaron al cuarto encontraron a Diamente tratando de besar a Serena. —cuando vas a entender que tu deber es estar conmigo, entiende que tú estabas comprometida conmigo, yo fui el que quiso casarse contigo primero, Endimion fue el que te robó de mi lado— Serena se paraba mientras empujaba a diamante.**

— **dirás lo que quieras, pero Endimion jamas me trato mal ni nada, el siempre se porto como un caballero conmigo, tú eres un desgraciado. Desde que te conocí siempre as sido un maldito conmigo, ni me vengas con tus estupideces de que tú me amas, lo único que amas es el poder— el se enojaba mientras le agarraba sus hombros.**

— **entiende que Endimion te está lavando el cerebro, el no te ama tanto como yo te puedo amar— Darién se acercaba mientras agarraba a Diamante por el cuello.**

— **créeme, no hay nadie que amara a Serena tanto como la amo yo— le decía con una mirada fría mientras Diamante lo miraba con miedo.**

— **¡Endimion! ¿Que haces aquí?— decía Diamante mientras aventaba a Serena a la cama y tomaba su espada. —cuando vas a entender que serenity me pertenece, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí— Darién lo miraba con odio mientras ponía su espada en su garganta.**

— **sabes, tú hermanito me dijo que Un tal sabio té estaba controlando, pero nadie trata a mi princesa de esa manera— Zafiro se ponía enfrente de ellos mientras mientras abría sus manos protegiendo a su hermano.**

— **por favor, ya te dije que mi hermano a cambiado, gracias a que esa vez le perdonaste la vida, por favor no le hagas nada.— decía mientras sus lágrimas caían.**

— **Zafiro— decía diamante mientras Zafiro lo veía triste.**

— **Hermano entiende que el gran sabio nos está engañando, por favor para esto, piensa en nuestro planeta, en toda la gente que se está muriendo, el gran sabio tenía razón en una cosa, la princess Serenity si nos puede ayudar a revivir el planeta, pero no está bien que la quieras tomar a la fuerza, ella ya tiene su vida aquí con el príncipe Endimion— diamante solo se quedaba serio mientras miraba el suelo.**

— **no lo escuches diamante el príncipe Endimion le a lavado el cerebro— decía un hombre con una capucha mientras atravesaba a Zafiro con un rayo.**

— **zafiro— gritaba Diamante mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Zafiro.**

— **hermano ese demonio te a estado engañando, tú ya habías cambiado, habíamos vivido todos estos años con nuestro pueblo, por favor as las cosas bien— decía mientras serraba sus ojos.**

— **Zafiro— gritaba mientras se paraba llorando.**

— **que le as echo a mi hermano maldito brujo— decía Diamante enojado mientras se le iba encima con la espada pero El gran sabio sacaba un rayo y lo mataba a él también.**

— **no Diamante, Zafiro— Gritaba Serena mientras empezaba a llorar.**

— **por que as echo esto, los as engañado, y as echo que ellos hagan todo esto— decía Serena mientras el gran sabio se empezaba a reír.**

— **lo hice por el poder, ese estúpido de Diamante y su planeta ya estaban muertos, fue sencillo controlar a Diamante y hacer que el consiguiera todo esté poder para mi— solo se veía como el lanzaba un poder enorme. —al fin se cumplirá lo que quiero, destruiré todo este planeta, y me apoderare de el Cristal de plata.— todo se volvía obscuro mientras todos empezaban a caer, era una fuerza que los había dejado sin energía.**

— **no dejare que lo hagas, no puedo dejar que destruyas este hermoso planeta, este planeta que tanto amo no te dejare, mi obligación es salvar a todos— solo una luz se encendía mientras Serena se transformaba en la Neo Reina Serenity.**

— **no puede ser... Serena se a transformado en la Neo Reina Serenity— decía Mina mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos.**

 **Darién se paraba rápido mientras gritaba desesperado.**

— **Mi amor no uses el Cristal de Plata, sabes que es peligroso para ti— pero Serena solo lo miraba y le sonreía.**

— **no te preocupes yo me encargaré de protegerte, me toca a mi— solo una luz salía de sus manos mientras trataba de luchar con el gran Sabio. —por el poder de el Cristal Lunar te ordenó que salgas de este mundo— gritaba Serena mientras un Rayo enorme salía de su Cristal se escuchaba un gran grito mientras veíamos el gran sabio era derrotado.**

 **Serena Caía mientras Darién rápido la tomaba en sus brazos. —Serena, Serena mi amor despierta— se escuchaba a Darién mientras sus lágrimas caían. —princesa por favor despierta— gritaba Darién mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.**

— **mmm Darién— se escuchaba la voz de Serena mientras sus párpados se abrían lentamente.**

— **mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Darién mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

— **si mi cielo, estoy bien. Pero aún esto no a terminado— decía mientras se para y tomaba su Cristal.**

— **Serena que es lo ¿que estás haciendo?.— le preguntaba Darién mientras ella solo le sonreía.**

— **tengo que ayudar al planeta de Diamante, nadie tiene que sufrir.— Serena levantaba la mano mientras salía su cetro lunar y un fuerte rayo salía. Los cuerpos de Zafiro y Diamante desaparecían mientras dejaban unas estrellas que desaparecían.**

— **Serena que estás haciendo— le preguntaba Darién mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se veía como esa luz que ella emanaba de el cetro se hacía más fuerte, Serena gritaba mientras La Luz seguía saliendo. —Serena detente, te estás haciendo daño— le decía Darién tratando de agarrarla pero ella ponía un campo de luz al rededor de ella impidiendo que el pudiera asercarse**

 **Ella solo lo miraba mientras sonreía. —este es mi deber mi príncipe, tengo que salvar a Diamante y todo su planeta, el Cristal de plata me está llamando el me dice lo que tengo que hacer, es este sentimiento en mi corazón el que me hace obedecerlo.—**

 **La Luz paraba mientras Serena caía al suelo, pero antes de que se pudiera hacer daño Darién la tomaba en sus brazos. —te encuentras bien mi amor— ella solo sonreía mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban.**

— **ellos están bien, Diamante y todo su planeta se an salvado, están viviendo bien, y ese sentimiento de maldad que tenia Diamante se a ido, su corazón es puro otra vez— decía Serena mientras su voz se le entrecortaba.**

— **Serena tú tenías razón, aveces las personas si necesitan una segunda oportunidad, no sabes cómo agradesco de haberte cruzado en mi camino, tú eres la que me enseñaste todo lo bueno de la vida, te amo— ella lo miraba mientras besaba sus labios dulce mente.**

— **mi príncipe tontito, te dije que estaría contigo eternamente y esa promesa la voy a cumplir te amo.— decía mientras se levantaba.**

— **princesa, se que quieres hacer esto, pero déjame ayudarte— ella solo asentía mientras Darién tomaba el cetro lunar junto con ella y ambos reparaban todos los daños que se habían echo en el Tokio de Cristal.**

— **Parece que todo está bien, tenemos que regresar con el Rey Endimion estoy segura que La reina Serenity y todos ya despertaron— decía Serena mientras los demás asentían cuando llegaban estaban todos en la sala de el palacio.**

— **Rey, Reina me alegra que estén bien— decía Serena mientras todos se acercaba a ellos.**

— **vamos Serena, que esté en el futuro no significa que haya Cambiado, sigo siendo tú mismo Endimion solo que más maduro y guapo— decía Endimion mientras me guiñaba el ojo— Darién solo lo miraba molesto mientras la reina se empezaba a reír.**

— **no se, creo que prefiero mejor cuando eras mas chico... ¿que te parece Serena si cambiamos, yo me quedo con Darien y tú con Endimion?— decía La reina mientras Serena se empezaba a reír.**

— **mi amor no lo digas ni de broma, sabes que tú eres mi Serenity— decía Endimion con miedo mientras serenity se empezaba a reír.**

— **entonces deja de hacerle bromas a Darién no seas malo.— le decía besando sus labios.**

— **por cierto Serena, Darién muchas gracias por lo que hicieron, no sabes cuanto les agradezco que hayan salvado el futuro— ellos solo sonreían mientras Serena tomaba a serenity de la mano.**

— **algo me dice que tú arias lo mismo— serenity solo se reía mientras asentía.**

 **Así después de un rato de estar teniendo una plática agradable Serena y los demás se regresaban al pasado.**

 **Serena y Darién estaban en un parque platicando el tenía a Serena abrazada. Mientras el solo besaba su cabello tiernamente. —no sabes lo contento que estoy por que al fin te tengo en mis brazos.— le decía Darién mientras ella sonreía.**

— **igual yo mi amor, estoy tan contenta de que al fin toda esta pesadilla a terminado.— el solo suspiraba mientras la abrazaba más.**

— **Serena perdóname— le decía Darién tomando sus manos, ella lo miraba curiosamente mientras el se arrodillaba y la tomaba de sus manos mirándola seriamente. —Serena, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de cómo me comporté contigo todo este tiempo yo—**

 **Ella le ponía sus manos en sus labios impidiendo que el hablara. —ya deja de pedirme perdón, ya te dije que ya te perdone... que eso quede en el pasado.— el solo abrazaba su cadera mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **te amo Serena mas que a nada en este mundo, por favor nunca me vallas a dejar— ella solo sonreía mientras lo besaba.**

— **jamas mi príncipe, siempre estaremos juntos.— ambos se besaban con la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos.**

 **...**

 **Era un lugar obscuro había mucha niebla, una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azul celeste se reía mientras veía todo el caos que había ocasionado. —que tontos humanos, al fin me he convertido en el ser más poderoso de este universo.— decía la mujer riendo mientras entraba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos con una sonrisa torcida.**

— **hola mi Diosa— decía el hombre mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **Hades, mi amor— decía la mujer mientras el la abrazaba.**

— **as echo un buen trabajo, al fin este universo es nuestro— ella se reía mientras ambos se besaban. Todo era obscuro solo había muerte no quedaba nadie con vida.**

— **Neo Reina Serena, Rey Hades ya están todos los preparativos— entraba un sirviente mientras ellos se paraban e iban al cuarto al que los habían llamado.**

— **Serena me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, por que fallaste a tu promesa— decía Darién que estaba encadenado y escupía sangre.**

— **cállate esa Serena de la que hablas esta muerta, yo soy la Neo Reina Serenity, y no dejare que nadie más se aproveche de mi— decía la mujer mientras sus ojos se alumbraban.**

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Serena se levantaba gritando. —ahhh no yo nunca le aria esto a Darién— solo notaba que estaba en su habitación. Estaba sudada mientras se miraba su rostro viendo su reflejo.**

 **Veía como su cara misma le hablaba. —sabes que es cuestión de tiempo, tú te convertirás en mi, tienes que aceptar tu destino.—**

— **¡no!— gritaba Serena rompiendo el espejo. —yo nunca me convertiré en ti.. que me está pasando... desde que use el Cristal de plata algo me paso... algo esta mal conmigo— solo empezaba a llorar mientras con sus manos cubría su cara.**

 **¿FIN?**

 **Hola, ya se se van a quedar ¿y esto que ******* es XD bueno pues digamos que siempre quise hacer una historia que tuviera a continuación así que decidí que esta sería jajaj espero que les haya gustado y estense atentos para la segunda parte ;) nos vemos y se cuidan les mando muchos besos muchas gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
